John, Take a Look Please Vol 2
by MrsCumberbatch
Summary: Little moments in their 'love life' Sherlock loves to take his lover to bed. Established relationship. COMPLETE.
1. My back hurts, just before my butt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

* * *

><p>The sun was up again in the sky. And it was a very good sensation. Feeling the warm sunlight entering through the windows of the room was the best.<p>

But nothing could be compared to the feeling in his body and in his mind. But first, let's talk clearly.

First, he had sex, he had intercourse, he had fucked, he shagged, he made love with Sherlock Holmes. His flatmate, his friend, his lover now?

Well, there will be always time to think about a proper label to their new relationship.

Then, the thing was the feelings inside him once he opened his eyes. He was naked, completely naked only covered with a very thin white and silky sheet, with his upper body exposed to the light and to the warm sunlight and beside him, was him.

Sherlock. He was covered with the same sheet as him, but for some strange reason he looked better than him. He was sleeping flat on his back, with his grey eyes closed. His dark and curly hair was all a mess, but it was the best thing john could have ever seen. The sheet only covered his body from his belly till down.

Sherlock looked like a porcelain doll. If it wasn't from his chest movements, everyone could have think he was dead. The blush of the past night had gone now, and he was peacefully sleeping. And he looked so calm and peaceful, almost like an angel.

An angel. Sherlock Holmes was like an angel. He saved people in his way and on his terms. Definetly, He was his angel. Sherlock was John's angel.

But wait. Angels don't suppose to do what he had done last night, no. Whispering dirty things to his ear made him hard, strong and even those words made him come!

_"C'mon John, show me the bravery of the soldier. Harder, fuck me harder John."_

_Soldier._He reminded him his role as a soldier. Because he had been one. He fought for his country. And under Sherlock's voice, he had been a soldier who had fucked for- not his country this time- he had fucked for his own pleasure.

_"Come for me John. Come inside me. Come, soldier."_

Soldier, again. He stopped thinking about it, wondering if someday he would call him Doctor. Because he was a Doctor too. A good one, a very good one-

"John."

His voice. His deep and soft voice woke him up from his thoughts with a warm touch on his belly. Despite looking pale and cold, Sherlock's skin was as warm as the sunlight.

That touch made him feel something hard again... And crossing his legs helped him. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Sherl-"

"My back hurts, John."

"Wha-"

"My back, here- He pointed his lumbar part with his hand- just before my _butt._"

John Hamish Watson, ex member of the British Army, Doctor, asistant of the only consultive detective of the world swallowed knowing Sherlock was hiding something behind his complains.

"Sherlock. I swear to you if this is other of your-"

He looked hurt. It seemed like he was being pretty serious about his back.

"No John, it hurts. Can you give me a _massage_?."

The Doctor looked at him with a serious face for 4.8 seconds. He swallowed hard, again. He looked at those grey eyes, again. Sherlock was being serious.

"OK. Face down."

The Detective rolled with his body on the big bed and smiled to himself. John had fall in his tramp, again.

John sat beside Sherlock and started massaging his back with his medical hands in slow motion. And his lover melted under his touch. But he couldn't wait. And he assumed John couldn't wait as well. He needed to move fast.

"Ahhh John, yesssss. Just there. Awww _harder,_ John."

A bright and red shade painted John's cheeks. He was pretty sure his ears were red as well.

"Sher-"

"_Harder_ John"

The Doctor continued with his task, doing it as he was told. His hands were shaking, and he was sure Sherlock could feel that. And under that thin sheet and between his legs something hard was-

"Oh John, Yes please, _more please_. Yesssss, that's right."

He was opening his mouth ready to say something, but Sherlock was faster than him.

"Come on John. Oh yessss, harder, _Doctor_."

_Doctor._

He grabbed that long and pale arm and turned him until he was facing the ceiling again. John's touch was hard and violent at the same time. And Sherlock's face was showing his surprise, he couldn't help looking surprised to his new lover.

"Open your legs, Sherlock."

"John-"

"You deserve this Sherlock. _Spread your_ _legs_"

Holmes couldn't stop giggling under the touch and command of his Soldier and Doctor, John Watson and did as he as told. He was going to know how was Watson at morning sex.

* * *

><p><strong>I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF. I HAVE TO ADMIT IT. THANKS FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK OF THE VOL. 1. WHAT DO YOU THINK? WANT TO READ MORE?<strong>

**Oh, not an English speaker so any mistake is mine and sorry for them, btw. **

**BYEEE.  
><strong>


	2. Wash me, John I'm dirty

Morning sex was good, and John Watson was good at it. Sherlock Holmes knows it now. The dark and curly haired man knows it now by first hand.

This time, he was allowed to believe they fucked, or shagged like rabbits. Because that was the truth, wasn't it? Yes, it was the truth because they had been rough, strong, a little bit violent, screamers and playful. Just like kids that find out they like to play a new game.

But Sherlock knew that kids usually get bored when they play with the same toy. His main concern now, while John was in the shower, was if some day the good Doctor could be bored with him. He was completely sure he wasn't going to get bored with the Doctor. He wasn't his new toy. He was a new part of him now. Not only in sex, but in life they were one person.

So now he was there, lying flat on his chest with an arm falling from the edge of the bed and his left hand resting on the floor. His body only covered with that white and silky sheet. He was going to treasure that sheet. Because it had covered not only his body, but John's too. And his scent was still there, entering his nostrils and make him feel the desire again.

The smell was a mix of John's shampoo, ceylon tea, and _sex_.

_Sex._

_S-E-X._

The Detective glanced at the watch next to him on the night table. It was almost noon, and this time he couldn't know for sure how much time they had spent together in that bed. But his mind tried to make some calculations. Eventually, remembering those previous moments the night before, and those minutes ago made him feel hard. Again.

John's voice was inside his mind, driving him crazy. He could almost hear his noises, those lovely and beautiful noises John made when he was thrusting inside him.

Those exquisite noises John, Soldier, Doctor and colleague made when they were having _sex._

_S-E-X._

Sherlock Holmes leave the bed, determinated to do one thing, and this time, he wasn't going to do it for his own pleasure. He was going to make John known he will never get bored with him. Never.

And with heavy steps over the floor, he walked until he was just a few inches from the bathroom's door.

* * *

><p>He needed a shower. Certainly he felt dirty, sticky, sweaty, and at the top of the list, he was tired.<p>

Tired after countless hours of perfect, glorious, hot, frenetic, a little bit violent yes, strong, rough and amazing _sex_. He had made love with Sherlock, and then they fucked like if it was the end of the world.

John Watson had to admit it. He never have had that amount of _sex _in his entire life and he was devastated. His legs felt lifeless and his lungs breathless. His throat was hurting him. Let's face it, he screamed like a schoolgirl with Sherlock. But he made sure the other man also screamed for him.

He was deeply lost in his thoughts and his shampoo to notice a long and tall figure coming after him behind the curtain of the shower.

With a fairly and fast movement, Holmes opened the blue curtain, naked, to find his lover in his same condition.

Before the Soldier could say something, Sherlock massaged his crotch until he felt what he was looking for hard. The man was speechless again. He was being assaulted in the middle of a shower by his ex- flatmate and _sex_maniac lover. He blinked once, twice and when he finally could articulate a word, the taller man went down to his knees.

Sherlock licked him completely. Every inch of his Doctor's penis had been covered with his mouth. Every inch.

"Oh God, Sherlock"

He kissed his tip, and before he could continue with his task he asked John the only thing he wanted in that moment.

"Wash my hair, John. Its dirty._ I'm dirty_"

Doctor John Watson closed the curtain behind his lover and put some shampoo in his hands. And before let another scream left his mouth, he had massaged his lover's head.

Strange it was, but washing Sherlock's hair while he was doing him a blow job was one of the most _sex_iest thing he could have ever done in a shower.

The man in his knees could feel how pleased John felt by his mouth work. He is sure now, his Doctor will never get bored with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BLUSHING. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS. SUPPORTIVE FEEDBACK IS ALSO APPRECIATED.<strong>


	3. Breaking news: A very sexy rescue

**PLEASE, READ THE A.N AT THE END.**

* * *

><p>He licked his lips in response of what he was looking at. The green and brown colours of his lover's army uniform was making great things to his lower part. He was also wearing a helmet with a red cross in the front, typical identification of a <em>Medical Soldier.<em>

John's blue eyes were brighter in constrast with that uniform. Something hard was decorating that uniform too.

"Is that a gun, _Doctor Watson_?"

The _Soldier _looked at his lover, who was waiting for him in their bed. Yes, you read well, their bed. Because after countless amounts of sexy and passionate nights, mornings, noons and even afternoons, they decided to move to Sherlock's room. It was the closest from their flat's door and they found out that stairs wasn't a good option for them and their... activities.

But now let's go back to Sherlock. He was wearing nothing more than a purple shirt, _'The purple shirt of sex'_ like John loved to call it. He was completely naked and sitting at the bottom of the bed, with his legs wide open and ready for the _Soldier_.

The mission was dangerous. Sherlock needed to be rescued from the cruel and evil hands of a terrorist, who apparently had taken all his clothes off, leaving him defenseless with only a purple shirt. But, what we don't know is that that shirt had an strange witchcraft. A very powerful and strange witchcraft that could kill any other men, specially a certain blonde and blue eyed _soldier_ and _medical_ man.

In order to rescue his lover from the evil and wizard terrorist, the_ Soldier_ had to lick every inch of the hostage's _penis_. Because apparently, after a good blow job the purple shirt, which had a withcraft, could be unable to kill the hostage and his rescuer. Or that's what the hostage said.

"Help me _Soldier_, I'm stuck here and I might die... help me"

I'm very pleased to tell you that the Soldier erased the withcraft of the purple shirt after a long, wonderful and exquisite work on the hostage's penis. The rescuer and hero, named John Watson licked Sherlock Holmes, the hostage's penis beautifully, saving him from the evil terrorist.

A close source informed me about the results of the dangerous assault. The hostage, a consultive detective is still on bed with his legs opened and his rescuer, a _Doctor_ and _Soldier _is over him, riding him using all his strenght.

I'm still waiting for a new report of those two brave men who are fighting for his life, almost breathless and near their _third orgasm_.

Stay tunned for _more_ news.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK. I FEEL LIKE I REALLY MADE THIS AN ENTIRELY SHIT<strong>

**I'm not going through my best moment. I was really happy when I wrote this chapter a few days ago, but I'm not feeling that confident now and its not for the sexy scenes believe me, it's more personal actually. I don't know when I will be able to update this again, I mean, it's not like I'm going off this completely, but I'm sure I won't update in a week or so. I have a very good excuse, I'll be at the Doctor's most of the time in the following days, but I'm sure I will get all the inspiration I need to post at least ten more chapters haha! Or I can ask my doctor for his computer... **

**[Can someone tell me why I can talk about this with people I don't know but I can't do it with the people I do know? HAHA]  
><strong>

**I have a few ideas on paper, but ANYTHING YOU WANT TO READ, TELL ME!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK AS ALWAYS, AND HOPE TO SEE (?) YOU SOON ;) **


	4. Blow jobs, milk and Nutella

"We are running out of milk again. Sherlock can you go, please?."

The tall man was fully dressed and glancing at his phone, waiting for some good case when he heard his lover's voice. 'Out of milk' again, Sherlock thought. And then, he smiled at the memory of what was the use of the rest of the milk...

For some strange reason, John always needed a glass of milk before sex. And for some strange rason too, Sherlock felt John's taste like milk once the Doctor's member was in his mouth. And he loved it.

And once John told him he needed to drink more milk to keep his bones healthy and strong he answered what came to his mind and said it before he could think of it.

"You already taste like milk when I'm sucking you, John."

And that happened in the middle of a Tesco, which casually was full of people. John's cheeks were bright red, as his ears, his hands, his neck...

"Just milk?."

"Just milk."

Sherlock always tried to avoid strange people agglomerations as much as he can, but a fast walk through a certain aisle in the nearest Tesco to two-two-one-B Baker Street gave him an idea when he saw the next thing he wanted to use and taste with John.

Sherlock paid for the milk and the new element and ran to the flat as fast as his legs could take him. When he arrived, John was already sitting in the sofa, watching a re-run of Doctor Who's episodes and with a warm cup of tea ready to put some milk on.

"Sherlock-"

"Shut up."

With a quick movement, the Detective removed the mug from the doctor's hand and placed it on the table and then kissed him with such passion that he knew how hard the Doctor was getting.

After a few seconds, he touched the object of his desire and made himself sure he was hard and ready for him. And John Watson was hard...

"Wha-"

"Shut up."

A quick hands movement and John's cock was free from his boxers and from his pants and with a coffee spoon, the Detective decorated it with a brown and sweet sustance.

"Is that... Nutella?."

"Obviously."

"Since when do you like Nutella?" Asked John between gasps. The spoon was cold and Sherlock was breathing very close to his-

"I know I'll love it"

And John Watson saw the stars that afternoon. Sherlock sucked him off several times, until the jar was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BACK! I'M SOOO CHANGEABLE! EVERYTHING IS PERFECT ;) TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS PLEASE. <strong>


	5. Make me feel better, John

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK. THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE UP TOMORROW, BUT YOUR REVIEWS MADE THIS POSSIBLE TODAY!**

**I want to share this lovely review from the lovely traciller:**

**"I think it's made a little hotter by the way that you describe it without going into a lot of detail. Sometimes, just the suggestion can be a lot hotter than an actual sexual scene"**

**Well, I wanted to share this little part of her review because I always feel insecure about my writing. Specially because I'm not too graphic when it's about Sherlock/John sexy moments.**

**So the big question here is: Should I keep writing with the little suggestions? Or should I be more graphic and detailed when its about those moments? I'LL REALLY WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS!**

* * *

><p>Sarah couldn't hide his smile when he saw him reaching the reception. It was the first time she saw Sherlock after her talk with John. She needed to be honest, she knew they were for each other since the first moment she met Sherlock at that strange date at the Chinese Circus and after that terrible accident in which she almost died.<p>

"Sarah. Is John available? I need to see him-"

"Nice to see you again, Sherlock. No, John has at least seven more patients before his break-"

"Its a medical thing, I'm not-"

"I can help you though. I'm a Doctor too-"

"But John is _my Doctor._"

"He's busy."

"I know."

Sarah could feel the animosity in the Detective's voice. But certainly she didn't want to fight with the man who was with his ex boyfriend now. The truth is that she didn't have anything against Sherlock, but he seemed to believe the opposite.

"Look, Sherlock. I don't have anything against you. I'm just saying John has seven patients before his break and its almost more than an hour of wait. I can help you if you want."

The taller man looked at her for seconds, deducing that she was saying the truth and that it was pointless to fight against her.

"Fine."

Sherlock followed Sarah to her office and she closed the door behind him and offered him a seat before she sat in front of her desk. "What can I do for you?."

It took him just a moment, a second or two to made a good story about a strange pain in his stomach. But Sherlock underestimated Sarah and after a description of his pains she ended up realising about Sherlock's true motives to be there. But she smiled to herself when an idea popped into her mind.

"Well, let me take a look at it."

"What?-"

"Can you take off your clothes and lie down?."

"But-"

She used her stethoscope to hear and feel Sherlock's heart and lungs. There wasn't anything wrong, Holmes was a very healthy man. But she had more in her mind.

"Take off your boxers."

"Sorry? I think I heard you wrong-"

"No, you heard me pretty well, Sherlock. Take off your boxers."

Sherlock hesitated for a moment while Sarah went to the next room to give him enough privacy to remove his boxers. And then he regretted the moment when he walked through the surgery door to be with John and give him a surprise.

That morning Sherlock realised he never had sex with John at Surgery. They had in a street alley, in a crime scene, in the morgue when Molly left them alone to make coffee, and even in Mycroft's car! But that morning he woke up with the need of rush, surprise and excitement to be seen and went to surgery to see his lover.

But now he was lying _naked_ over the stretcher, regretting with his whole life that stupid decision when a blonde Doctor came in instead of Sarah.

"John? What are you doing here?."

"I was going to say the same. But Sarah interrupted me saying there was a specific patient desperate to see me and now I came here to find you _naked_-"

"Sarah told me to get undressed!."

John smiled to him and removed his white coat and leaned close to him and kissed the Detective's pale nose.

"Its been a while since the last time I took a close look to those moles. Shall I examinate them? I want to be sure my favourite patient is OK."

"Oh John, yes please."

The Doctor touched that specific area, feeling a hard erection with his hand.

"It seems like I'll have to do something else than take a look."

"John, please."

"Its not good to call your _Doctor_ by his first name, _Mr Holmes._"

"_Doctor Watson_, please."

"Please... What?."

"Please, make me feel better."

"Oh God, yes!".

Sarah smiled warmily to her next patient- no, John's patient. She was very happy that day to help him and his _'special patient'_. Certainly, Sherlock Holmes was going to feel better under the watchful eye of Doctor Watson.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS! I LOVE <span>YOU<span>**.


	6. Oh John, I love your cock

John was lying _naked_ on their bed, blind. Yes, you read well; blind. Sherlock _sexmaniac_Holmes had the fantastic, arousing, excellent, and perfect idea of blindfold them when two of his ties.

It was very exciting not being able to see their bodies while they were having _sex_, being their hands their only _'eyes'_. John Watson had to admit it, when it was about _sex_ Sherlock always had the best, crazy, silly, intelligent and risky ideas. Definetely, Sherlock Holmes was a _sex god_.

He could feel his lover's breath so close to his lower part and he was already hard. Sherlock loved to tease him and this time being blindfolded John knew his favourite Detective was going to play with him all the night.

"John, do you know what I most_ love_ from you? What is my _favourite_thing about you?"

The good Doctor hesitated for a moment and thought about that. What was Sherlock's favourite thing about him?John made a mental list:

His eyes.

His hands.

His blonde hair.

His tea.

His character.

His bravery.

The list could go on, but John wanted to hear his lover saying it.

"No, I don't. Tell me, Sherlock"

And then, Sherlock _sucked_ him very hard and deeply before answer the Soldier's question. It took him a very good fifteen seconds or more which were quite long, painful and delicious at the same time for John. But his lover enjoyed every inch of the Doctor's _penis_ on his mouth,_ tasting_ him, _sucking_ him and _pleasing_ him with all his already well known _techniques_.

"Sherlock, tell me... what do you really like from me?" John said between gasps, waiting to hear something like "I love your blue eyes, how deep they are and how you look at me" but-

"I love your _cock_. Oh, I love your _cock_. I can't stop thinking how _long_, _big_, _hard_ and _delicious_ your _cock _is. I can't see it now, but I can feel it John. And it's-"

"Wait, you like my-"

"It's like a _snake_. A very_ long_ and_ big snake_-"

"Are you comparing my _cock_ with a _snake_? Sher-"

"And when you put your _cock_ inside me it feels so good. So good, John. It's a mixture between _pain_ and _pleasure_. Because your _cock_ is so _big_, its tip is so big that sometimes I feel like you're going to break me-"

"Sher-"

"But it feels so good. And I love to _suck it_. It taste so beautifully and its so exquisite to have it in my mouth. I'd suck you off all day-"

At this point, John was so hard that it actually was hurting him. He removed the tie from his eyes and found Sherlock still blindfolded, resting his head on his crotch and softly stroking his _penis_. It was like if he was reciting a poem to the Queen herself!

"_Promise me_ John; promise me your_ cock_ will always be mine. Because I don't want any other _cock_. I just want yours"

John Hamish Watson couldn't help but laugh hard at Sherlock's request. He found extremely funny to hear Sherlock saying those deep thoughts to his _cock_. Very deep inside his chest he was expecting those words were directed to him. But Sherlock opening his heart and exposing his feelings to his member was funny, and sweet in some way.

Sherlock sat beside him and removed the tie from his eyes to see his Doctor. "Why are you laughing?" He was a little bit annoyed, but the feeling dissapeared once he looked at John. He had tears in his eyes. Tears of joy, maybe.

"You know what, Sherlock? I love the fact you love my _cock_"

The Detective smiled and kissed his lover again.

"I think I should give it a name"

"Oh no Sherlock. that's a bit not good"

Holmes pushed the Doctor until he was lying flat on his back and stroked the object of his desire. John was breathless and he closed his eyes under the soft and hard touch of his lover.

Sherlock placed himself over his Soldier long and _hard cock _and pushed himself until John was full inside him. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

"Oh, Sherlock"

The taller man moved his hips up and down feeling John's full length hitting his prostate hard again, and again, and again...

"Oh _Johnny_"

"Johnny? Sher-"

"_It's_ name is _Johnny_"

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LITTLE PERVERTS! HAVE FUN, DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH, AND THE MOST IMPORTANT THING: BE HAPPY!<strong>

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ONE! ON MY DEFENCE, I WAS QUITE HIGH IN PAINKILLERS WHEN I WROTE THIS ;)**

**LOVE YOU!**


	7. C'mon John, fuck me

**This is based on a request made by sycamoretree _"may I suggest something for the future chapters? Sherlock seductively, intensely, and intimately deducing John, perhaps?"_**

**Hope you enjoy this. Any request/prompt/suggestion just leave it on a review :)**

* * *

><p><em>Calm<em>, but _worried_.

His left hand is _shaking_, but its not for his wounded shoulder.

He recently washed his hands but he used more soap in his left hand than his right hand.

He's _left-handed_.

His pant's _zipper_is meticulously up, like if he were preoccupied about someone noticing something-

His eyes are slightly_ red_. He hasn't been crying; he had closed his eyes very tightly just moments before.

There's a recent_ stain_ in his pants, near his zipper. Something wet under it. In his_ boxers_.

The man looks _anxious_, but he's thinking he's an excellent _actor_so he also thinks he's hiding it well. He's not.

John is sitting in his usual place in his chair at the sitting room and he opens his computer. He thinks Sherlock is not watching him, not observing him, not deducing him. But he's wrong. It only took the good Detective a quick glance to his lover to know everything he wanted to know.

Holmes leaves his experiments and locks their flat's door with his key. He wants to make himself sure the good and sweet landlady doesn't come in like she did last week. Bad timing, yes. But that's a story for another night.

The taller and dark haired man is unbuttoning his _purple_ shirt and now he's removing his pants. He's finally _naked_ and his lover, the great and sexy _Soldier_ John Watson closes his computer and now he's looking at Sherlock surprised at the little show he was witnessing.

"C'mon John, _fuck me_."

"What? Sherlock-"

"You just had a _wank_. Your eyes are red, you closed your eyes very tightly thinking in _me_ while you were stroking that _enormou_s and _beautiful cock_ of yours and you have a _semen _stain in your pants"

John is already _hard._ Just a glimpse to more than two inches of Sherlock's white and pale skin always made him feel _aroused_. And darlings, today is not the exception.

"You're _busy _with your exper-"

"It can wait. But who can not wait to _fuck me_ is _you_ and who can not wait to _feel you_ now is _me_. So _fuck me_ now, _John_."

It only takes John seconds to remove his pants and his boxers and place his lover over the table. He's not going to take off his shirt and his jumper. Like Sherlock said before, he couldn't wait.

Doctor Watson thrusted to hard the first time that Sherlock closed his eyes with a mixture of pain and pleasure and his hands are now scratching the table's wood material.

"Ahhh _Johnny._.. So _big_, _long_ and _hard_ as _always._"

* * *

><p><strong>NOT AN ENGLISH SPEAKER, ANY MISTAKE IS MINE, SORRY FOR THEM AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK!<strong>


	8. Sexual experimentations

John felt like if he was in Heaven. Sherlock was on his _knees_ sucking him off and he was amazing at it. He had a very special technique to make it _long_, _painful_ and_ exciting_ and the same time.

Sherlock Holmes was an_ expert_ and-

"John?"

"Yes... Sherlock?"

"You taste like _milk"_

The good Doctor tried his best to not grab his lover by his hair violently after he came when that question out of the blue took him out from that sweet and deep Heaven.

"Like milk?"

"And the other day I _sucked_ you off at the morgue when Molly left us alone and you _tasted_ like her coffee!"

John didn't want to be selfish, but he felt like he was flying by Sherlock's perfect _mouth_ work and then he started to question his taste.

"And?"

"I have an _idea._ You'll have different drinks and foods and after a reasonable amount of time I'll suck your cock in order to see if you taste differently. It will be an _experiment_"

Watson _smiled_ at him. And nodded not able to wait the experimentation to begin.

The next day they tried very early at lunch with _red wine_. And an hour later Sherlock was on his knees doing a perfect job for the scientific community sucking John's _cock_. It didn't took him too much time to feel his lover's fluid and take note.  
>John definitely tasted like red wine. At the afternoon they tried with strawberry tea and at night, with a very tired but sexually excited <em>Soldier<em> they tried with orange juice.

"Ahhhh Sherlock..."

"Thanks John. You really made an incredible support to the scientific community"

"And your conclusion is...?"

"My conclusion is that you taste_ delightfully_ and _exquisitely good_, John Watson"

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK AS ALWAYS. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS ONE?<strong>


	9. Sexy costumes, Part 1: Don't be angry!

"John! John, where are you?."

The good _Doctor_ was making some pasta for lunch when his _lover_, the most _incredible, sexy_, _amazing_, _intelligent_, sometimes _silly_ and great _Detective_ arrived home from his last case. Sherlock was carrying a shop bag from tesco and a very _strange_ and _mysterious_ dark _bag._

"Here! How was the case?."

Holmes pushed John against the nearest wall and _kissed_ him deeply and passionately, pushing his _crotch_ against the Doctor's _tights_, making him feel his _hardness_. John groaned a little and returned the kiss with much as he wanted to continue and everything but the pasta was going to burn and he really felt _hungry_.

"Sher- the food-"

"We can eat later-"

"But I want to eat now!."

"Fine!."

Sherlock left the Tesco bag over the table and took the black one with him to their room and John glanced at him and couldn't stop himself to wonder what was inside that bag.

There wasn't any _secrets_ between them. It was a _rule_. A very strict and hard rule that they shouldn't keep secrets from the other, no matter the gravity of them. Sherlock's secrets started to be revealed from the first day they started to feel that strange _sexual attraction_ when the taller man appeared in John's room _naked_in front of his mirror.

Well, it's not the same a secret from childhood and a secret about moles in certain parts of his body, but Sherlock had to admit he was truly honest since the beginning.

John's secrets came out seconds after the shower _'assault'_ in which Sherlock _sucked_ him off and the _Soldier_washed his hair. The secret or revelation came out from his mouth once he came in his lover's mouth.

_"That was the most sexiest thing I have ever done in a shower"_

And Sherlock smiled to himself.

But that back bag couldn't let the _brave _Soldier think in any other thing while he was serving them the food. His lover was strangely quite that day. And it was weird. He just had come from a case and he wasn't saying anything! When he usually speaks for more than an hour talking about it, how he deduce everything, how Lestrade had been very slow following his ideas and how he caught Anderson and Donovan staring at each other.

"What is it, Sherlock?."

"What?."

"You're very quite today. Something happened with the _case_?."

"What _case_?."

John rolled his eyes at him and his lips changed into a very thin line.

"The _case_ you said you have today very early that you skipped your _breakfast_."

"Oh yes... the_ case_. Well- it was fine."

"Fine?."

"Yes. Fine. Stop looking at _me_like that!."

"How am _I_ looking at _you_?."

Sherlock pushed the plate and crossed his arms and sighed like a small _kid_that was caught after doing something he knew he couldn't do.

"You're looking at _me_ with _that _face."

"_What _face?."

"That_ face_ which says_ 'I know what you did'_!."

John pushed his plate too and looked at him like a father who's going to punish his little son for doing something he told him to not to do.

"And what did you do? Because you didn't go out for a _case_. What did you do, _Sherlock_?."

"Nothing."

"You know _I know_ when _you lie_. What did you do, _Sherlock_?."

"Nothing!."

"What did you do, _Sherlock?."_

Holmes closed his eyes and went to their room and returned just a few seconds later with the mysterious _black bag._He opened it and before he could reach what was inside he looked at the good Doctor.

"_Promise_me you won't be angry."

"I _promise_ you."

"I'm _serious_!."

"I'm being _serious_!."

"I bought _us_ this."

And John couldn't help but _smile_ openly to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the lovely feedback of the previous chapter. I wasn't so confident about it. I even thought people were going to judge me about it because let's say it: John's taste and Sherlock on his knees was something that needed to be written but... I'm always unsure about my writing.<strong>

**Part two of this chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise!**

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK!**


	10. Sexy costumes, Part 2: Fuck me!

"You said you won't be _angry_!."

John walked until he was just inches away from his lover and _kissed_ him so _deeply_ and for such a long time that he even took his moment to make Sherlock sit and still kissing him, he took the Detective's pale hand and placed it over his already _hard erection_.

"John-"

"This, Sherlock- he placed one hand over Sherlock's which was in his _penis_- this is how _you_ make me _feel._ I'm not angry. I _love_ the idea."

"Really? You will wear this?."

John _kissed_ Sherlock again and cupped his alien face with his hands.

"Of course I will. Let's clean the sitting room, we will needed it, won't we?"

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen<em> minutes. It took them _fifteen_ minutes to clean the sitting room and move some furnitures and their armchairs in order to _play_ later. Now they had a lot of free space and the last thing they needed to do was get _changed_.

John went to his old room upstairs and Sherlock to theirs. The first rule was text the other when they were ready.

Downstairs, Sherlock had some problems with the trousers. The fabric was so _thin_ and _cold_ that he didn't want his _cock_ to be_ flaccid_ when all he wanted was to be inside John and also he wanted his _brave_ Soldier to be inside him. Well, of course not at the same time. All the books with different _sexual_ positions suggested that not even the most athletic _men_ could do that.

And let me tell you a little _secret_: he tried to do it in his mind but it was so complicated and John wasn't a young man. Not that he was an old man, but the thing is that it was a very impossible _position_ to perform. And that's another story for another _night._..

The _Doctor_ was upstairs ready, and glancing at his own reflexion in the mirror and trying to put the _mask_ over his face. It was certainly a very crazy idea. John had never imagined himself dressed like that, wearing those green, short and tight_ spandex_. But if it was to make Sherlock _happy_, he could even go to the moon for him. The yellow cape fell behind his back until his _butt_. And John knew it wasn't short just because it was like that... the length of the cape was short for some reason... The spandex shorts were making miracles with his butt and his front part making his _member_ look _bigger_ and he was certain some Detective was going to _love_ those _'little details'_.

Back upstairs Sherlock was also ready for some action. The logo in his chest was a little bit annoying and childish, but the long and dark cape behind his back looked wonderful. He knew how much John loved his_ arse_, but he bought him a costume with a very short cape so he was sure he will have a good view of his lovely butt and why not, his _cock_ too. The taller man had some troubles with the mask, but he could control his curls and hide them under it.

It was time. He glanced at his mobile and he read John's text

_**"Ready. JW"**_

_**"Ready. SH"**_

And at the same time, they found each other on the sitting room, just in front of their flat's door. John couldn't help but laugh at he was looking at. Sherlock's face was bright red and he closed his eyes very tightly, slightly angry.

"You look wonderful, love."

"I like your yellow cape,_ Robin_."

"It's a little bit short, don't you think so, _Batman_?."

"I do think so, _Robin_. But it's _perfect_. I have a wonderful _view_"

John smiled at his lover and looked at him from head to toes. The costume's fabric was so thin and the black leather was making wonderful things to Sherlock's legs and arms. And the most _sexiest_ thing he could have ever seen in his life was the Detective's lower part. Those pants were dangerously _tight._ And Sherlock was dangerous and delightfully _hard_.

"_Batman_, I think I have a problem."

"I can see it, _Robin_. Between your legs I presume."

"The _Joker_ had just poisoned me... I might _need_ help."

Sherlock fell on his_ knees_ and started removing Robin's shorts. He bought them with a zipper on the front... and hell he was right when he bought them.

John would be so damn right if he agrees with me to write a whole chapter about _Sherlock_ and his _mouth_. And his _tongue_. And his _lips_. Because Sherlock _Bloody_ Holmes was an expert about it. The taller man possessed a very strange_ technique_ that always made John's legs weak when he was doing him a _blow job_. Hell if he wasn't an expert. _Nutella_, _chinese_, _wine_, _cream_, _cheese_, _ice cream_ and even his favourite_ jam_ had been decorating his_ hard cock_ every time Sherlock was _hungry_ as every human being and sexually too. And for that reason John was very happy his lover was gaining some weight, so everybody won: John had the best blow jobs of his life and Sherlock was healthy. A very_ good_ equation, isn't it?

John came inside his lover's mouth and the Detective stood up and kissed his Doctor's lips, making what John did before; putting his _hand_ over his own hard _erection_.

"You make me feel_ this_ way, John. I want _you_ to _fuck me_ and_ I_ want to _fuck you_. Please."

"Oh God, yes!."

Well, Batman and Robin are best known for being the most amazing_ friends_ and _fighters_ against crime. Sherlock and John were like them, but they shared _more_ than a _friendship_ and a cave with weapons and a car. They were _lovers_, and they _shared_ a _bed_, and a_ table_, the _kitchen counter_, the _shower._.. And now the sitting room's _carpet_.

* * *

><p><strong>HERE IS WHERE I BEG YOU FOR SUPPORTIVE FEEDBACK... I'M SO INSECURE ABOUT THIS ONE! I THINK I MADE A TERRIBLE MESS WITH BATMAN AND ROBIN! IF YOU FEEL THIS IS SHIT FEEL FREE TO TELL ME..<strong>


	11. Sexy services

**First of all, thank you so much for the lovely feedback of the last chapter. I was so insecure about the costumes! This fic is getting more and more playful and hot! Don't you think so?**

**This is also my last update of the year, and before Sherlock's back! I do really hope you all enjoy this one and tell me what do you think of this. A costume again... but this is essentially a little 'service' from our dear Detective...**

* * *

><p>Sherlock was <em>ready<em>. He looked at his wardrobe and smiled openly, showing all his teeth to the _costume_ in front of him and glanced carefully at his watch. Seven thirty. In another half an hour his _lover_ was going to be back from work and he had a very good idea to receive him, so he didn't have much time. He needed to be completely ready for him.

A few months after the _'assault'_ in the shower, they had been _exploring_ each other, trying to memorise their_ bodies_ and mostly important what made the other scream with _pleasure_. Sherlock had never been so interested in sex before. And being the only one looking for books about _sex_, _positions_ and _sexuality _in a library under the watchful eye of a old lady who was the owner of the bookshop didn't stop him.

When John was out for work, he placed himself in the sofa ready to spend hours and hours reading about _sex_ and how to _please_ a lover just to be ready for his Doctor and surprise him everyday. He ended up a very good _learner,_ always surprising his _Soldier_ with the most _vivid_ and _hot positions_ and _touches_.

But he was running out of ideas. They had tried every position, every angle, every place in their flat including the kitchen counter, the stairs, the bathtub, the sofa, the desk, the kitchen table and even the window very late at night.

The tiny thought about John being bored with him made him feel _sad_. He couldn't stop asking himself what he would do if one day John wake up with the idea of _leaving_him. So he tried his best to not pissing him off, like keeping their place clean, the fridge free of body parts and trying everything that was in his hands.

Sherlock shaked his head and glanced at the watch one more time. Twenty minutes, he had twenty minutes to be _ready._

* * *

><p>God knows how <em>tired<em> he was that day. For some reason, everyone around London felt sick and the surgery was full of people, so he could barely have a break and he only used them to go to the bathroom and drink some tea.

John was ten steps away from two-two-one- B Baker Street and the only thing he wanted was a warm cup of tea and get into bed. John looked up, and he saw the lights on. His _lover_ was there waiting for him, he knew it.

Sherlock was a very _sexual_ person. If John didn't have a job, he could bet his own life to the _demon_ himself that the detective would demand_ sex_ all day. Because when he wasn't working, they hardly couldn't get their _hands_ off from each other. He wasn't blaming Sherlock, but for that reason he had to set a _"free day of sex"_ per week or his _cock _was going to fall of. John knew it was impossible to happen, but he kept that idea on his mind just to made his mind believe it could be a possibility.

That day wasn't their free day, but he was going directly to bed to sleep. John knew Sherlock was going to make a fuss about it, but this time he was quite tired.

When he opened the door and climbed the stairs he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Sherlock was in front of him wearing a _white tie_ and _tails_, with _white gloves_ on his hands and a lovely and cute white blow in his neck. He was just dressed like one of those characters of Downton Abbey!

"Sherlock? Are you accepting that Knighthood or-"

"Have a seat,_ Doctor Watson_. What would you like me to give you first? His _tea_ with milk and two sugars or a _massage_? If you let me suggest you another option I can _suck_-"

"Sher-"

"There's no need to talk, _Doctor Watson_. I know exactly how you like-"

"Sherlock-"

"I'll be your _footman _tonight and-"

"Can you-"

"Yes, I can. I'm here to do whatever you want-"

"Everything?"

"Everything"

"A tea would be lovely. I'll go to bed. I'm tired"

Sherlock looked how his lover ran to their room, leaving him completely aroused and with a hard thing between his legs. He looked at the mug over the table and took it and ran after John.

He felt bad, quite bad. But the truth is that he was tired. He changed his clothes in just seconds and placed himself inside the sheets and covers and closed his eyes. John felt relieved for a moment until he heard the door opened and his 'footman' standing beside him with a mug.

"Thanks"

He took a sip of his tea. It was delicious and perfect, just how he liked with milk and two sugars and-

"You didn't like it, right?"

"No, Sherlock. You look good on it, really. But-"

"But what?"

"I'm_ tired_. I think I had more patients that I had in my whole life as a Doctor and-"

"And now you're _rejecting_ me?"

"No Sherlock-"

"You're_ bored_"

"What?"

"I knew it. I knew some day you'll be _bored_ with _me_. I knew this was a stupid idea!"

John sighed deeply with his eyes closed. He had to admit Sherlock could be very stubborn sometimes.

"Sherlock, listen to me. I'm tired. I'm not rejecting you, maybe yes, but I'm really _tired_ and I_ need_ my legs tomorrow"

His lover looked sad but he managed to stroke his soft cheek with his gloved hands. Sherlock had to admit it, John looked devasted and tired. Maybe it was the first time he looked like that. Maybe a day off from _sex _wasn't going to kill him...

"But I can make you feel _better_ and you don't even need to use your legs!"

The _Soldier_ smiled at him sincerely. His _Detective_ wanted to please him and make him feel better, even when he wanted more than that. But very deep inside his mind a tiny and little voice was telling him Sherlock wanted to do him a _blow job_ just to make him hard and they will end up having _sex_.

"The only thing I want from you now is take off that suit and come here-"

"But you said-"

"Let me finish. Come here to sleep. I want _cuddles_"

Sherlock Holmes did as he was told and smiled once he felt his _Doctor_ falling asleep in his arms. Sometimes, _sex_ wasn't the only way to feel _pleased_ and _loved_ after all.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SHERLOCK'S LESSON OF TODAY IS: SEX IS NOT THE ONLY WAY TO LOVE. AND YES, IT WAS A JOKE. I FEEL WEIRD TODAY :)<strong>

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH AND ENJOY SHERLOCK TOMORROW!  
><strong>


	12. Let's start with the riding crop

"_Do it_!"

"But-"

"John, I need to prove an alibi. Just _do it_ as I tell you!"

John was utterly _speechless_. After a few weeks, Sherlock had started to work on his cases, and now _sex_ was in a second place on the list _'What Sherlock loves to do'_. He wasn't complaining, not at all. The whole situation made him remember the previous times, when they were only _friends/flatmates_ who used to solve crimes and ran after dangerous criminals.

And a few days without_ sex_ was making wonderful things for both. John had to admit he felt more _relaxed_ and less _nervous_, and his_ lover_ was giving his brain another use more than invent new _sexual_ positions, experiments with differents _lubes_ and so on.

The _Soldie_r was less nervous for a very _good_ reason: having _sexual r_elationships, _intercourse_, _sex_, or _make love_ with the genius _Sherlock_ Holmes wasn't a very _easy_ thing to do. He knew there were _women_ and even _men_ who were jealous and _green_ with envy because he was the man who always shared the _bed_ with that strange and sometimes stubborn man. But it wasn't easy at all. The_ Detective_ was a _very hard lover to please_.

Sherlock never said a word about it, but John knew when they were in the middle of their favourite activity that sometimes the taller man felt _unsatisfied_. And every morning/afternoon/night/etc it took John all his _strenght_ to _satisfy_ his _lover_ and making him _scream_. And you can imagine how tired he felt after_ 'that'_.

Holmes was compartiments of his brain he haven't been using for days and filling white spaces with new information and experiments. He felt how relaxed his lover, the _brave_ Soldier John Watson was, but he really needed to prove an _alibi_ to solve a case. And Sherlock wasn't going to let anyone but his Doctor to _hit_ him with the _riding crop_.

"And why do you need me to_ shag_ you while I _hit_ you with the_ riding crop_?"

The taller man rolled his eyes and _stroked_ John's hard _erection_ with his right hand but he did it with more strenght that the necessary.

"John, the victim was having _sex_ while he was _hit_. I need to see if the alibi is true!"

Well, let's stop here. The idea _wasn't that bad_; for both. First, Sherlock could prove an alibi and solve a case, have a good number of _orgasms_ while John was _fucking_ him and finally, taste the _performance of his Soldier using the riding crop_. Second, Watson always found that black object a little bit _useless_. Certainly Sherlock never told him how, why and where he got it. But the idea of using it while he was inside him was making him _hard_.

"I need you to hit me just in the _climax_. Don't forget it, _John_"

"I won't"

Sherlock was on his knees and arms over the bed, completely naked, as John. After a few minutes and lots of thrusts, screams and touches, they were jsut there. And John took the _riding crop_ with his left hand and _hit Sherlock's back_ with the exact force the experiment needed.

The dark haired man held his breath for seconds and fell to the mattress in _extasis_. John's lashes was the most _painful_ and _exciting_ thing he had ever experienced in their _sexual_ life so far. The Doctor fall over him and stroke his lover's back with his hands making himself sure he hadn't hurt him.

"That was-"

"That was the most_ painful_, _hot_, _exciting_, _delicious_ and _perfect shag_ and _experiment_ I have ever had"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE. NOT AN ENGLISH CAN'T BLAME ME, I JUST SAW <span>SHERLOCK<span> AND MY BRAIN ISN'T WORKING...**

**WELL... THE RIDING CROP. YES. THIS FIC NEEDED THE RIDING CROP.**

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK!**


	13. Fuck me over Anderson's desk Part 1

The dark haired man glanced at him and then to the _desk_. It was clean and there were papers and pencils and a small laptop. Everything was neatly placed over the desk with a small plaque with _his _name on it.

"We haven't _used_ this, _yet_."

"No Sherlock. We haven't and we won't _use_ it."

"But-"

"No buts. It's _Anderson's_ desk!."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his lover and glanced again at the rest of the place. The door was _closed_ and no one was there and he was quite sure no one will come in. It was summer and most of the officers, secretaries, sargeants and so on were on holidays and there were only a few ones left like Lestrade who never leaves his job not even when his wife was near to _murder_ him for it.

"Well, that's _why_ I want you to _shag_ me here!"

This time John rolled his eyes and took a look at the desk and then at the rest of the office. There was a small picture of the man and the poor wife and a series of credentials hanged up on the wall and the classic furniture for an office. Sherlock told him before that for some strange reason Anderson had the last office in that floor and John couldn't remember exactly which was the reason. Maybe it was because his _affair _with Sally.

The _Soldier_ had to admit it, the place wasn't that exciting and arousing to have _sex_. It was _cold_, not cosy and the tiny idea of Anderson shagging Donovan there made him feel sick. Not because she was ugly, all the opposite. Sally was a very pretty woman, but Anderson was someone he would never look at as he looks at Sherlock.

"But it's Anderson's desk!."

"You said that line before-"

"This is everything but exciting. And I'm not _horny_ with the idea of _shagging you_ over _this_ desk."

Sherlock twisted his lips and made his way to the door not until he said his last words which he knew would have an _effect _on John Watson.

"And I thought you liked _adventure_. Let's go, John. We can always use our old _bed_ and-"

John's middle name was _Brave_. Yes, it was his middle name since Sherlock and him had made love for the first time. And not for anything the Detective named him that way-

John grabbed Sherlock's arm and push him against the desk until he was almost sit over it and stroked his _cock_ until he felt it _hard._

"Who said I don't like adventure,_ Mr. Holmes_?."

Sherlock tried to say something but feeling his lover's hand over his already hard _cock_ was making things difficult for him. He was breathless under the mercy of his _Soldier_.

"Joh-n-"

"I'll rip those clothes off of you and _fuck you senseless_ until you can't walk _straight_. It's not a warning. It's a _fact_."

* * *

><p><strong>SO, IS JOHN GOING TO FUCK SHERLOCK OVER ANDERSON'S DESK? WILL SOMEONE SEE THEM? NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW!<strong>


	14. Fuck me over Anderson's desk Part 2

"I'll _rip_ those clothes off of you and_ fuck_ you _senseless_ until you can't walk _straight_. It's not a _warning_. It's a _fact_."

Sherlock smiled at him and cupped his face with both hands and _kissed_ him so passionately that John was thrusting him and making him feel his _hardness_ even when they weren't _naked_ yet.

Watson wasn't that _gentle_ and he did as he said; he ripped Sherlock's clothes off and throw them to the floor until the taller man was completely _naked_ and seated over Anderson's desk.

Holmes undone the Doctor's pants until they were over the floor but he loved to do it when his lover was still using his jumper. He loved to feel that _soft_ oatmeal jumper against his skin when they were _making love_. _Shagging_ or _fucking _this time, though.

The curly haired man opened his legs and let the good Doctor to do all the work and he placed his head over John's right shoulder and his eyes fell over the door. John's hands were cupping his _buttocks_ while he was _thrusting _inside him.

He couldn't help but feel tickles when his chin was brushing John's shoulder and he started to _laugh_ hard. That plus the feeling of his lover's warm jumper agains his bare chest was making him feel more _funny_ and _hard_. And the sensation was _delicious_. The blonde man took this as a _challenge_ and started to _thrust_ harder and _harder_ making the other man breathless and he had to cover his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Not screaming, _Mr. Holmes_."

"Mpffhh-"

"I told you. I wasn't _warning_ you, it is a_ fact_ I'm not going to let you walk _straight_. This is happening for questioning my sense of _adventure_."

"Mpffhh!-"

John should have observe Sherlock's eyes. But he realised that after hearing _Lestrade_'s voice behind him.

"Guys, I need you to- _Oh shit_!"

"Wha-"

John let his hand fall from Sherlock's mouth and turned around, completely red from head to toes to see the DI covering his eyes and closing the door behind him.

"Why you didn't tell me someone was coming! Sherlock, I _swear_-"

"John, can you _keep going_? I'm so _close_."

* * *

><p><strong>POOR JOHNNY BOY, LESTRAE SAW THEM :P<strong>

**THANKS FOR THE LOVELY FEEDBACK! **

**IDEAS? SUGGESTIONS?  
><strong>


	15. Honey and Medicines

"She needs you there, _brother_."

"Tell her I _can't_ go." That day Sherlock was suffering from a very sore throat after running behind another criminal without his blue scarf in a cold night.

"I won't. It's _Mummy's_ birthday!."

A moment of silence fell over the two brothers. Mycroft was looking around the place and his little brother knew he was looking for his lover.

"John is out. He went to buy some medicine."

Both brothers heard a few quickly steps coming from the stairs and Sherlock as almost going to kick his brother off when_ John_ appeared with a jar of _honey_, his favourite brand and almost singing.

"_SheeeeeeeeeerCock_! I get you some _honey_ to _lick_ off- MYCROFT!"

The older Holmes smiled openly at his little brother's boyfriend whose face was bright _red_. Then, he looked at Sherlock who remained calm and took his umbrella with his hand. Mycroft knew when he wasn't wanted or needed in some places and definitely Sherlock and John didn't want him there. Not in _that_ moment.

"I'd better be off. _Sherlock_, think about Mummy and you, _Doctor Watson_, make sure my brother recovers his _health_ soon. Afternoon!"

John was still speechless when his brother-in-law left the flat and the Sherlock took the jar off his hand.

"Sherlock-"

"Take me to_ bed_, John. I need to get better with my two favourite _medicines_."

"But-"

"Your _cock_ and the_ honey_, John. Let's go!."

* * *

><p><strong>MYCROFT I LOVE YOU.<strong>


	16. Are you really gay?

"Let's do it _this_ way."

"Sherlock, can we do it like old school, you know? Me on_ top_?."

"Why?."

John just twisted his mouth not knowing exactly what to say.

"I just _like_ that way."

The Detective nodded drunken with _pleasure_ not being capable to wait a second more to feel his _lover_ inside him and did as they always do. He fell to the matress and opened his _legs_ as an invitation for John to place himself between them and finally fuck him _senseless_.

Something inside his mind couldn't let him feel the pleasure of John hitting his _prostate_ and when he touched his _breast_ and squeezed his left _nipple _that tiny idea started to grow up.

After a good hour or more, they both were resting on the bed. Sherlock was seated with his back on the bedside and John was going directly to the bathroom for a _shower_. Hearing the water running over the floor, the taller man closed his eyes and started to think in that idea that as an infection, it contaminated his mind not let him feel the _pleasures _of the previous activity.

They had been together just for a few weeks, and since then they had been making love, shagging and fucking like rabbits, exploring their bodies and trying with new positions, lubes, condoms, and even food. But what always John wanted to do was being him on top and being him the one inside him. Not like he was complaining, no. But he remembered John had always been with women before. And that touch on his breast and that squeeze on his nipple told him maybe John wasn't entirely sure with his decision and his sexual orientation.

What if John was missing _women_? Could he feel boring at some point in the future? What if Sherlock was just a hole in which he could fill the emptyness of his _sexual_ life? Because he had Sarah before him, but he knew John wasn't _shagging_ her... yet.

So the big question was: Is John really _gay_ and could he be _playing _with him?

Sherlock couldn't wait to his lover to finish his shower and went in, directly to ask and make him take a decision.

"_John_, I need to ask you something."

The _Soldier_ was busy with his hair when the dark haired man opened the shower's curtains and stepped inside. He moved to make room for him and continued massaging his scalp.

"Sherlock, as much as I _love _our showers together this time-"

"Are you really_ gay_?."

"What?"

"You heard me, John. Are you really _gay_?"

At this point, John's shampoo fell over his eyes and he started to rubbed them with water, still confused by Sherlock's question.

"If this is a_ joke_ so you can-"

"I'm not known for making _jokes_, John. Answer me."

"And why is that question coming now? I thought I was quite clear about it the first time we made _love_ and then in the _shower _and then when we talked about it."

"You told Sarah, but _you_ never told _me_."

John took the soap and started to lather his lover. Sherlock closed his eyes at the feeling of John wet hands on his skin and took a deep breath.

"I told Sarah I was _gay_, you know it. But_ I_ never told _you_ because I thought my _actions_ were clearly speaking for _me_."

Watson kissed him so slowly that Sherlock felt the need of grabbing him by the back of his neck to make it more deep and _passionately._

"This is because I asked yo to be on the _bottom_ and me on _top_?."

Sherlock just nodded and John put some shampoo on his dark and curly hair, having to raise his hands to reach his lover's head.

"Why, John?."

He smiled at him.

"Because I _love_ to have some _control_ over _you_ once in a while and because you look _beautiful_ from my view."

They kissed again under the water, not caring for anything else in the world. Sherlock was confident now and he had anything to be worried about. _John was always going to be with him._

* * *

><p><strong>I THOUGHT <em>'A little bit of angst is not going to hurt anyone'<em> WAS I RIGHT OR WRONG? GOOD OR A BIT NOT GOOD? **

**THANKS FOR READING AND FOR THE FEEDBACK AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE :)  
><strong>


	17. The Closet, Part 1

****I saw certain movie that inspired me to write this. Aaaaaaaand I couldn't wait until tomorrow, so today you have two chapters!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It occurred to him three months after sharing the same <em>bed<em>, the same _shower_, the _dinner table_, the _sofa_, the _stairs_... and so on, what was inside Sherlock's big_ closet_. It was a double size than his and he had seen the Detective open it with a key he meticulously kept in his bedside table.

The key was there screaming at him _'use me and open that closet!'_ but John Watson always kept himself away from his lover's _possesions_. He used his laptop sometimes, but nothing more than that had happened.

But that closet was a _mystery._

That morning they were having breakfast together in the kitchen and while Sherlock was reading the papers _naked_, wearing only his night gown to cover himself from Mrs Hudson, just in case she came in, John looked at him thoughtfully.

"What is it, _John_?."

"... Nothing."

"You have been very quiet this morning, when you usually talk about the weather, surgery and that little patient of yours that gives you her draws to you everytime she has a cold. Something is _worrying_ you. Tell me."

John took another sip of his tea and glanced at their room's door.

"Is not worrying me... it's-"

"The _closet_?."

"What do you _have _in there? It's not like I'm-"

"I think it's time to _show _you."

Sherlock stood up and John followed him, feeling that thrilling _sensation_of a new discovery running through his veins. What could Sherlock keep inside that closet? Body parts? No, if he was keeping body parts there he could have been certain about it. The fridge was enough, though. Maybe things he had been pickpocketing from DI Lestrade? or maybe from the Yard? What the hell could be inside that closet?

The taller man took the key and unlocked the door. He gestured John to sit in the _bed_just in front of the furniture and he opened the doors.

Holmes smiled at the content of his closet and then to his _lover_.

"What do you think?."

John looked at it and then to his lover. _He certainly got an idea_. A very _good_ one.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG What do you think it's inside Sherlock's closet? Next chapter tomorrow! please review!<br>**


	18. The Closet, Part 2: Major Holmes

**A.N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating this yesterday as I promised. I had to go to the Doctor and then I had to pick up my mum at the airport so... well, I'll shut up so you can read WHAT'S INSIDE THE CLOSET.**

* * *

><p>John's left hand travelled through all those pieces of <em>clothes<em> hanging inside the _closet_. A ghost smile was adorning his pale face and his blue eyes were shinning with _joy_. Sherlock was just there, beside him, smiling and showing all his teeth like a kid who is showing his friends what he got for christmas.

"This one. _I_ want _you_ to _wear_ this one."

"It's an order, _Captain Watson_?."

Asked Sherlock seductively, kissing the Doctor's neck trying to make him feel excited and _aroused_.

"Right away. Carry on. That's an order, _Mister Sherlock Holmes_."

The taller man just nodded and left the room, making his way to the bathroom, leaving his Doctor alone.

While he was waiting his Sherlock to get ready, he ran another hand through the _costumes_ hanging inside the _closet_. The Detective had more than twenty costumes, for sure. And each one of them was dramatically _sexy_. John could picture his lover wearing all of them, in different and complicated _sexual_ situations.

Watson needed to see each one of them to make some calculations and write a plan in their agendas. He was quite sure they were going to have _sex_ and Sherlock was going to wear them and-

"_Captain_ Watson, _Major_ Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh God-"

"I've been assigned to be part of the _Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers_."

"Sher-"

Holmes was dressed with a brown uniform and his dark curls were placed in such a way he looked so damn _sexy_ to costume and the hair reminded him the last movie they saw, _'War Horse',_ directed by Steven Spielberg and one of the main characters were an exact copy of his _lover_.

"My horse has been taken care of by the _Corporals_ and -Sherlock removed the black _riding crop_ from inside his trousers and touched his lover's hard _erection_ with it- I may need a new one to _ride_."

"Don't _tease_ me like this, _please_-"

Sherlock silenced him with a kiss and pushed him until he was lying over the bed and started removing John's clothes.

And when John was completely _naked_, Sherlock _hit_ him with the _riding crop_ in his bare belly just near his _erection_.

"Sher-"

"Silence, Captain Watson! -Sherlock hit him again- I'm _Major Holmes_ and I'm in _charge_ now! Roll over and _spread_ your legs!."

Captain John Watson did as he was told and couldn't help but smile. He had to cover his mouth to not laugh. Sherlock had always been serious and certainly he was a very good actor, not only for cases obviously.

And Sherlock was also very good at _sex_. _Very very good_.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS.<strong>

**I'm always keeping myself away from long AN's. I'll be updating my profile with information about my fics, because I don't know you, but I always feel intrigued by how, why and with what a writer gets inspired and so on at the moment of create a story. If anyone feels interested, check on my profile ;)**

**Also, I'll be updating a few things about me... if you're interested hehe. .**


	19. Cake and Cream

**Dedicated to the lovely LaughterNeverDies. She's an amazing Sherlockian, writer and friend. Go and read her stuff!**

* * *

><p>He glanced again at the product of his work. He had studied a lot to do it. Although it didn't look like the picture, he tried his best. For <em>John<em> he could do anything.

_Anything._

Sherlock put more cream at the top of the _cake_ and smiled to himself. He was so proud of himself. And then he put the little _candle_.

John was going to be so _surprised_.

John Hamish Watson was happily sleeping, dreaming about some complicated and a very _sexual_ scene which obviously could involve his lover, the only Consultive Detective _Sherlock Holmes_ and his hard _cock_ and his lovely _arse_ and-

"John, John! Wake up!."

"Lemeeesleep-"

"Wake up! Is your _birthday_! Happy Birthday!."

John glanced at the watch near their bed. It was five am. The sun was already up in the sky and he was quite sure Sherlock had opened the curtains to let the _sunlight_ come inside. Just to wake him.

"Sherlock, it's five bloody am. Let me sleep-"

"No John, you have to wake up and follow me!."

He sighed resigned and defeated by the taller man and glanced at him rubbing his eyes trying to focus on what he was looking at. Sherlock's hair had some white powder near his ears, and stains of something white in his night gown.

"What have you been doing? Sherlock if you-"

"No, John. Follow me and you'll see. Don't try to deduce anything, you aren't in any conditions to deduce me and-"

"You know I can deduce you. I _know_ when you're lying!."

"But this time is different!."

"At least let me go to the bathroom, have a quick shower and I'll follow you."

John tried very hard to not hurry up. He was so excited about Sherlock's surprise. Maybe this time the present could be a cleaned flat, a very warm cup of tea, two toast with strawberry jam, and a glass of orange juice. _Maybe_ this time, maybe... Sherlock had done that.

"OK. Where do you want me to go?."

Sherlock took his hand and they walked side by side until they were in front of the kitchen. John opened his eyes at the thing placed over the table. It was a very modest _cake_, covered with cream and one candle. He could see the bin full of rubbish and the products left after the baking process and a recipe book on the counter.

"What do you think?."

Sherlock was smiling full of hope. John couldn't help but smile sincerely to him and _kiss _him on his cheek on tip toes. His lover had to lower his head to let him kiss him.

"I think it's lovely. Thank you, Sherlock. I have to say you really surprised me-"

"It's not hard to _surprise_ you, John."

John prepared tea and when they sat ready to have breakfast, Sherlock lit the candle and John turned it off, thinking about his three wishes.

"We should invite Mrs Hud-"

Sherlock cut the cake and _'accidentally'_ dropped the slice over John's jeans, dangerously near his zipper. There was a silence that last for at least one or two minutes. The Soldier's jaw was on the floor and his lover was couldn't hide the smirk on his pale face.

"Oh John, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Shall I be on my _knees_ and clean it?."

"Sher-"

"I closed the door, she won't coming in. _Eat _your cake, John."

John did as he was told while the Detective was under the table on his knees _'cleaning'_ John's jeans and doing more things as well.

"Sherlock... _oh god- yes!_"

John's mouth was full of cake and Sherlock's mouth was full of cake, cream and his lover's _cock_. He licked him using his special technique.

"I'm so close-"

He _came_ inside his lover's mouth and the taller man tasted his Doctor's fluid, enjoying it.

"Sherlock that was so-"

"I know John. I know."

"Sher-"

"_Happy Birthday_, John."

"Thank you, thank you. Have you... there's _more cream_ on the fridge?."

Sherlock Holmes smiled at him.

_"Oh God, Yes!"_

Of course he had saved some _cream_.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW TODAY IS NOT JOHN WATSON'S BIRTHDAY, BUT I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF.<strong>

**With the lovely LaughterNeverDies (people, go and read her stuff. She's amazing!) we always feel ourselves like Sherlock and John. She's my Sherlock and well, I'm John.**

**Guess what day is today... There's enough clues...  
><strong>

**If you guess what I'm talking about... you'll have a special award :) hehe!**


	20. Up and Down

**This one is placed just after Chapter 3: "Blow jobs, milk and Nutella". I think this is one of my most graphic chapters so far...just a little bit... you tell me...  
><strong>

**PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>John was sitting in the large sofa, eyes closed, and deep breaths leaving his body. He was trying to recover himself after countless <em>blowjobs<em> performed by his lover, the excellent and only Consultive Detective tried to make him stop, but he knew Sherlock wouldn't follow his orders until he saw an empty jar with _Nutella_. And that meant just _one_ thing: Watson had to hold his breath and keep his hands away from Holmes's dark curls while he was _licking_ his _hard_, _long_ and _big cock_ covered with _Nutella_.

The spoon was _cold_, and Sherlock breathed so close to him, that it was so hard to keep his gasp for himself. So fucking _hard._

Like his _cock_.

But that night, after he dropped the empty jar to the bin, he found his blow job's expert lying flat over his back over their bed with a very sick face.

"John..."

"_Tummy_ ache?."

The taller man nodded, undoing his pants and throwing them to the floor and then his purple shirt. Once he was only covered with his boxers he made his way under the covers and closed his eyes. He really looked very sick and John Watson, MD, knew it was better if he just reach his lover an empty bin. Obviously, he was a Doctor and he knew Sherlock was going to throw up all the Nutella at any moment soon.

"Stay with _me_."

"I'm sorry Sherlock-"

"Why are you sorry?."

"You're ill, and it's my fault. I should have stopped you and-"

He kissed him very slowly. John could feel his warm lips and the _sweet _flavor on them, product of their earlier _activities_.

"I'll be fine. I have never thought _Nutella_ over your _cock_ could be so _delightfull_-"

"Sher-"

"And you _taste_ so good and-"

"Sherlock-"

"John, you're _hard._ Again." Sherlock smiled at that last word.

John was blushed. Even his ears were red! Of course he was hard. And his lover could detect this just _touching _him under the thin sheets of their beds.

"I'm _hard_, I know-"

"Let me take care of this-"

"No Sherl-"

_Too late_, John Watson.

Sherlock Holmes made his way under the covers again and undone John's pants so fast, that the Soldier was afraid of getting his pubic hair stuck with the zipper of his jeans. Just being in the darkness of their rooms and the only thing he could see was the silhouette of a big man moving his head _up and down_ while he was sucking him.

Oh God.

Even with a tummy ache Sherlock was capable of perform the best _blowjobs_ on his lover. He was an specialist. And John needed to ask him where did he learn those techniques. Because Sherlock Holmes took his cock and licked him completely and the good Doctor couldn't imagine how deep the Detective mouth was to _suck him_ _off_ that way!

And John couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop his left hand.

He placed it over his boyfriend's head to _push_ him _up and down_.

_Up and down._

_Up_

_And_

_Down._

_Up_

_And_

_Down._

The only noise that could be heared in that room was John's gasps and his repetitives_ "Yes Sherlock, yes, just like that."_and Sherlock's sounds under the covers.

They didn't have a watch to keep an eye of the time. But certainly, Sherlock took his time. He placed his right hand on the Doctor's _balls_ and massaged them while his _mouth_ and his _tongue_ did the rest. He could get use to this. And after _suck him off _several times before with Nutella he learned how John liked to be sucked.

John liked to be be _sucked_, so hard. First, he wanted Sherlock to explore him with his tongue from the base near his _balls_ to the _tip_ and its _head_. And then, the Detective could kiss his _hard member_ and then the best moment for both: once John's_ cock_ was inside Sherlock's _mouth_ the taller man balanced his head _up and down_ countless times until he could feel the electricity of the _Soldier_.

And John _came_ inside his mouth.

And as a good performer, or a good lover, Sherlock swallowed all of it.

Then, before he could go outside the sheets and kiss his lover again, Sherlock liked to watch that _cock_. Oh God, he loved that cock. It was _hard_, and _pale_, just like John's skin. And for some reason the good Doctor smelled so good down there.

Like _tea_ and _jam_.

Like _John_.

"Sherlock... that was..." He was totally speechless. He couldn't count how many times Sherlock sucked him of that day. But if he wasn't a Doctor, he could believe Holmes left him dried.

"Oh John, you taste so _good_."

They kissed again and before John could move, Sherlock was touching him again. And John was _hard_ again.

"Sherlock, your stomach-"

"Who said I was going to _suck_ your cock _again_?."

"What-"

The dark haired man turned around, and then throw a _condom_ and a bottle with_ lube_ to his _Doctor_ and _Soldier_.

_**"Fuck me John. Fuck me so hard until I can think straight. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me."**_

Two seconds later, Sherlock could hear the sound of John ripping the condom's package and the _cold_ sensation of lube in his entrance.

And he smiled at himself. It seemed like John believed the _tummy ache story._

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I think this was one of my most graphic chapters. I think I'm ready to do it, to take some risks and do more graphic and detailed chapters. What do you think?<strong>

**IMPORTANT (1)  
><strong>

**I have been exchanging a few ideas with the lovely SilverYaoiHellion who suggested a chapter or an arc story about a proposal and maybe a wedding. Let's read this:**

**_"I've just come to realize that every Sherlock story I've read in which John and Sherlock marry, Sherlock is the one to propose. If engagement does ever come up in this or any of your other stories, do you think you can have John propose instead of Sherlock. Have John ask some of Sherlock's family for his hand in marriage or something if you want, preferably Mycroft and maybe even his parent(s)"(...)_**

**Well, I like the idea and I have a very good way John can propose to Sher_Cock_ (hehe). The QUESTION IS: DO YOU WANT/LIKE TO READ A PROPOSAL CHAPTER AND A WEEDING? I have some very sexy idea for that, but is up to you. I do really hope you like the idea :)**

**(CAN YOU IMAGINE THE WEDDING NIGHT? MUAHAHAHA)**

**IMPORTANT (2)**

**No one guessed what day 17th was? well, so far just one person is the winner, but you have time to guess and claim your award :)**

****PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT (1) AND (2).  
><strong>**


	21. Give me a hand, John

**Dedicated to the lovely NivalKenival, who guessed my little riddle (Chapt19). Hope you like it!  
><span>PLEASE, READ THE AN AT THE END!<span>**

* * *

><p>Sherlock glanced at his watch in his left wrist. He had thirty minutes left. And they had to move <em>fast<em>.

"Say that _again_."

The blonde man rolled his eyes and sighed. What else he could do? The situation was getting both men's nerves and they didn't have time to stop and rewind all their past actions and were looking for a little toddler, three years old and the stupid father was pushing them. No matter how famous the Detective was now, some clients didn't hesitate at the moment of hurry them.

"I said a lot of things, _Sherlock_. Be more specific."

"That thing you said about the kid. About the _toys_."

"Oh, that. Well-"

While the Doctor explained his theory about the kid's toys and some things he had seen in his room Sherlock was completely lost in his lover's _mouth_ and his facial expression.

The fact that John was _older_ than him, his _wrinkles_ around his eyes and his few _grey_ hairs in his head, all that combination, was something Sherlock loved with all his _heart_, and yes, he does have one.

John's mouth transported the taller man to the past, the moment when they_ first_ met at Bart's, the moment when he had his first _erection_ watching John drinking his tea, the moment when he asked him to look at his _'moles'_ one afternoon and their first time_ together_-

"Are you even listening to _me_?."

Holmes glanced at his watch again. Fifteen minutes left. Yes, they had _enough_ time.

"John, come here."

They hide themselves in the deepest darkness of a _alley_. No one was watching, no one was listening to them. The only thing they could hear was _silence_.

"Would you- would you do _anything_ for me, John?."

John didn't hesitate for a moment.

"_Of course_, Sherlock. What's going on?."

Watson didn't need any light to feel and see what Sherlock was doing behind his coat. He could perfectly feel his movements and the sound of his long and _pale_ hands moving behind that long and black coat.

"Give me a _hand_, John."

"Sherlock, there's no time! and-"

The curly haired man silenced him with a _kiss_ and took the Doctor's hand and placed it over his _exposed_ and _hard_ member which was hiden under his coat.

"I need to think, John. _Please_."

The Soldier, _Captain_ John Watson bit his lip knowing his boyfriend always needed a little bit of _'stimulation'_ when they were on cases. Not all the time, but sometimes he was required for more than assisting him.

Sherlock placed his left hand on his lover's _neck_ and John put his head on his _shoulder_, breathing his boyfriend's scent.

His left hand stroked countless times Sherlock's hard _cock_, feeling with all his tactile sense, from the _base_ to the _head_ and using his left _thumb_ to collect the precum.

"Do you _want_ me to-"

"No just... keep _touching_ me."

John was _wanking_ Sherlock and when he was almost there, a little lamp went on over his curly head.

"I knew it!. Ahhhhhhhh."

Sherlock _came_ on his lover's hand and kissed him deeply.

"The kid is three streets from here, come one John! We have five minut-"

John was resting his head against the brick wall. Sherlock glanced at his lower part, seeing a _terrible_ and _hard_ _erection_ between his legs.

"I'll go, you call Lestrade. I'll _suck you off_ later, I promise-"

"You'll have to do _more_ than that." John was smiling happily, knowing he had be useful to his clever partner, although he had a terrible _erection_ down there.

"That sounds promising, _Doctor Watson_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another chapter left and then we're getting into the <span>PROPOSAL-WEDDING-WEDDING NIGHT-HONEYMOON<span> arc!**

**Thanks for the lovely feedback and response.**

**IMPORTANT (1)**

**I NEED YOU- Please, feel free to leave a review with your ideas about the proposal, the wedding, the wedding night, the honeymoon, et cetera! I want this arc story to be up to you, my lovely readers. SO FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST EVERYTHING. EVEN MORE GRAPHIC SCENES hehe!**

**IMPORTANT (2)**

**Second winner of the riddle (chapt19): Genie15 Well done! The contest is closed now.**


	22. Books and Sex

**Warning: lots of curses.**

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>done<em>?."

The blonde man sighed and continued reading his book.

"Are you _done_?."

Silence.

"Are you _ignoring_ me-"

"Yes. Don't you know what _day _is it today, do you?."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and glanced again at the heavy book his lover was reading. John had been considered for a position as a surgeon in Saint Bart's Hospital and after a long time working at surgery he really needed to read and study for the job interview coming in just weeks.

"It's our _'Free of sex'_ day. But-"

"No buts. Shut up and let me read. This is _important_-"

"This is also important, John-"

Sherlock grabbed John's hand and placed it over his already hard _erection_.

"Look Sherlock, as much as I love having _sex_ with you, we have an agreement. And you promised me to respect it."

The Detective sighed, rolled his _eyes_ again and turned his head trying to concentrate on his Periodic Table of Elements, without succeed.

"John, we broke that _rule_ before-"

"I need to _study_, Sherlock!-"

"So give me that book and I'll nail it to the ceiling, open your legs and read it while I _fuck_-"

John closed the book, took his pillow and stood up.

"John-"

"No Sherlock. This is_ fucking_ important to me and you don't _fucking_ care because you're a _fucking_ selfish bastard that only wants _fucking sex_-"

"I-"

"Let me _fucking_ finish, Sherlock. You want _sex_? Have a _wank_. Because I'm not having _sex_ with you tonight. I'm going downstairs to study and don't you dare to _fucking_ appear because I swear to God I will punch you in the face. _Fucking_ good night."

And the _Soldier_ left the room, slamming the door with much force than necessary. Sherlock sighed knowing he had been a lot not good with John and glanced at his lower part. He wasn't _aroused_ anymore.

* * *

><p>It was four am when John finally glanced at the watch and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Several books were placed over the table and countless cups of coffee, not tea were over them. He had at least two weeks to have that job interview, enough time to read and update himself about <em>surgical<em> techniques and terminologies.

He had another three hours to _sleep_ before going to surgery but once he opened the door and glanced at _Sherlock_ who was sleeping with his back to him he remembered the previous moments.

Watson lay down next to the taller man and placed his left hand on his silly lover's waist and inhaled the scent of his dark curls. He always _loved _Sherlock's scent and-

"I'm _sorry._"

"I'm _sorry_ too, Sherlock."

"No, _I'm sorry_."

"No, _I am sorry_-"

"No, _I am_ so-"

"OK, be both are_ sorry_. OK."

After a few minutes of silence, Sherlock turned his head to face his Doctor. "I _love _you."

"I _love_ you too."

Another two minutes passed and John couldn't close his blue eyes, watching at some random point at the ceiling-

"John."

"What is it, Sherlock?."

"I can't sleep."

"I can't sleep either."

Silence.

"Sherlock?."

"Yes, John?."

John twisted his mouth and though which words he should use to propose certain activity to his_ boyfriend._

"Sherlock, do you want to... you know?."

"But it's our _'Free of sex' _day."

"Well, it's four am, and it's a new day and-"

Before he could finish the sentence, his Sherlock was already on top of him and rapping his pijama pants from his legs and massaging his cock, the idea of suggesting some late_ sex _before the dawn had already made him hard.

"Sherlock, be gentle-"

"Everything you want, _Doctor Watson_. Everything you want."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, the WEDDING ARC will start in the next chapter :) <strong>

**PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ANYTHING YOU'LL WANT ME TO INCLUDE :)**


	23. The RING

**First chapter of the... Wedding arc! Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>The idea popped into his mind just a week after being together. As a<em> couple<em>, as _boyfriends_, as _partners_, as _lovers_, et cetera.

And it took him several months to finally gather all his courage and bravery to get himself into a shop and ask the question he tried to avoid for so long.

There was a young lady behind a desk, with gum inside her mouth. She seemed to be very young, she was probably the daughter of the owner- but that didn't care to him. His mind was over another thing...

"Can I help you, Sir?." She asked him politely.

"Yeah, I- I'm looking for a _ring_-"

"Engagement ring, right?." She said, smiling.

John felt relieved. For some strange reason he felt it was going to be embarrassing to buy a ring. But if he had to choose between buying _sex toys_, _lube_ and _condoms_ all in the same store or a _ring_, he would probably prefer the _latter._

"Yes."

She showed him a few lovely ones with pearls, diamonds of every size but he knew she was showing him engagement rings for _women_.

"I'm- I'm looking for _another_ kind of rings-"

"Oh, sorry. I'll show you -she pulled out ten to twenty black and velvet small boxes with rings- these are the best we have."

Now he was really nervous. Those rings were rings for _men_ and it was so hard to choose one. He had saved enough money and he could buy the best one. Even with a _'rock'_ over it if it was neccessary, but we are talking about _Sherlock_. And nothing is safe when it's about the great Detective.

"Um... sorry, but I don't know which one-"

"Well, I always tell clients this: close your eyes, think in that person and then, open your eyes. Once you do, you'll know which one he will like." The girl smiled at him warmly, revealing her perfect teeth and a pair of blushed cheeks.

John sighed deeply, closed his eyes and thought in Sherlock. The first image that came to his mind was _Sherlock_ in that lab at Saint Bart's the first time they met. His dark _curls_ were falling over his forehead while he was performing some experiment. Then, Sherlock smiling at him after_ the 'Welcome to London'_ episode, Sherlock's face when he was _thrusting_ inside him and-

Before he could get an _erection_ just in front of the poor girl, he opened his eyes and they fell over a pair of two lovely _silver_ rings with a very thin black line in the center. It reminded him Sherlock and his black suits and his dark curls.

"I think I made a choice."

"I knew it was going to work."

"It did. Thanks."

Just glancing at them, John knew Sherlock's _size_ perfectly.

Now he was heading back to Baker Street and the little box felt heavy inside his pocket. Was it the right moment to ask him _'Sherlock, marry me?'_ or he should say _'Sherlock, would you marry me?'_ or maybe he should try with _'Would you give me the honour of being your husband?'?._

He was nervous, so nervous. And Sherlock would notice. Of course he would notice. He was Sherlock _IKnowEverything_ Holmes.

"Where were you?."

"Tea?."

Sherlock nodded, sitting over the sofa with John's laptop not looking at him. But the _Soldier_ could feel those grey eyes over his back. Sherlock knew it.

The Doctor dropped the mug to the floor. His left hand was shaking. He was nervous.

"John? Are you _OK_?."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, Sherlock-"

"No, you're _not_. What's going on, John?."

"Nothing, I told you. I'm _fine_. I'm just-"

Sherlock walked just a few steps until they were face to face. The Detective _kissed_ him on the cheek and touched his _groin_.

"You're nervous. Do _you_ want _me_ to_ help_ you?."

John hesitated. Maybe a good _shag_ could help him to forget everything about the_ ring_ inside his jacket pocket and maybe he could think a better way to _propose_.

"Can you-"_"Everything you want, John." And Sherlock Holmes fell to the floor, on his knees._

* * *

><p>"Oh yes Johnnnnn, right theeeeeere- Holy- Ahhhh John! <em>Harder-<em>"

They were on their big _bed_, Sherlock on his hands and knees, while his Soldier was_ thrusting_ against his arse _hard_ enough to move the bed against the wall and even left some scratches on the wallpaper of their poor landlady.

John had both hands placed on Sherlock's bony _hips_ and his blue eyes were shut tight, enjoying the _tightness_ of his boyfriend and the pleasure he was feeling. He was so lost in his thoughts, in the way he could _propose_ to that madman, in the way he could make him _scream_ his name and maybe _break_ the bed and add to all that Sherlock commanding him to do it _harder_ and _harder_ and _harder_ and _faster_.

"C'mon John, more, _gimme more_-"

"Oh Sher- Sherlock, I'm so _close_."

Holmes was so close too. He could feel the electricity between their bodies dancing together with the same rythm. John _thrusting_ inside and he moving his hips, trying to coordinate their movements to help his Doctor to bury his hard _member_ deep inside him and-

"Oh Sherlock, marry me. _Marry me_-"

"John-"

"Sher- I'm _there_-"

Sherlock Holmes didn't miss that. He _heard_ him pretty well. John Hamish Watson, ex _Capitan_ of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, _Surgeon_, his _lover_, his _boyfriend_, his _partner_, his_ friend_ asked him to _marry him_. But the good _Doctor_ seemed to not hear his own words. He continued with his task: making Sherlock _scream_ his name and nothing more else.

"Oh Captain, you- _you can do it better than this!_."

John opened his eyes just to see his lover's pale_ back_ moving and moving against his _crotch._ If you have been reading this story, you know beforehand that Sherlock daring John while they are having _sex_ end up in-

"_Bite_ this."

John handed Sherlock another sheet and the taller man did as he was told. He did it because he knew why John asked him to do that.

The Doctor took enough air by his mouth and once he was outside his lover's _arse_ he let that air go out through his nose and he took his hard _cock_ with his left hand. He took the condom off his _member_ and placed its tip in Sherlock's entrance and placed his hands over Holmes's back. And he thrusted _inside_.

And Sherlock bit strongly the white sheet John handed him before.

And Sherlock saw the _stars_.

John keep moving inside Sherlock, not caring anything. He could hear the taller man _begging_ for mercy, but he couldn't stop. He felt like a _sex god_. And definitely, that was one of the best _shags_ of his life so far.

He felt that _spot_ inside Sherlock, that _swee_t and _tempting_ spot that made both men cry together with the taller man spreading all his _semen_ on their bed.

And then they fall over their bed, one beside the other.

It was right to ask him about the _'Marry me'_ moment? Holmes's mind was a puzzle. He felt the urgent of asking him what he meant with _'Marry me'_. Maybe it was the extasis of the moment. Maybe John had a bad day at work and he only needed to have rough _sex_ to calm down.

And Sherlock came to the conclusion that J_ohn would never propose to him_. Not now, not ever.

"How are you feeling?."

"Better. Thanks, Sherlock. You were amazing-"

"As much as I love having rough _sex_ with you, I have to admit that this time, you _achieved_ what you always wanted."

John's eyes rolled from their bodies over the bed to Sherlock's face.

"Don't tell me you can't-"

"Yes John, _well done_."

It was late. They slept together, with their limbs tangled until the sun was up again in the sky and John's alarm woke him up for another day at surgery.

He had his shower, his quick breakfast with tea and one toast and then he took his jacket and remembered what had been left inside his pocket. Sherlock was asleep and he kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"Maybe _today_." He whispered believing his love was sleeping.

But Sherlock was pretty awake and when he tried to walk to the bathroom, he felt a very _sore arse_. Certainly, John_ fucked him_ until he couldn't walk straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please pretty please, tell me what do you think of this one!<br>**


	24. Poposal Plans

The only thing that had kept his mind from _Sherlock_ and the proposal was his patients and work. Today he had an appointment with one of his favourite patients, a five year old girl named Samantha. Her mother brought her every month for a revision. Despite he told her it wasn't necessary to bring her every month for a simple control she kept doing it. Obviously a worried mother.

Sammy told him about school and her friends while John used his _stethoscope_ to hear her lungs and her _heart_. She was a very healthy and sweet girl. Everytime he saw her he wished some day he could have a little girl like her with Sherlock.

And once she was gone, _Sherlock_ was occupying his mind again.

John couldn't think in a better way to ask him. He wanted it to be old school, with Sherlock's parents there and even Mycroft, but his father was dead, his mother was always abroad and Mycroft... the younger Holmes always _'despised'_ his only sibling.

So... if the Holmes' wasn't going to be there... how could he do it?

He had thirty minutes until another appointment, so he took a sheet and started making some notes:

- _Angelo's._ They could go to the restaurant and he even could ask to the italian and crazy man for help to surprise his mad lover and make the proposal but- it was going to fail. Sherlock would see everything in the place.

- _In their place_. He could just cook some pasta at Baker Street, and eat both together under the light of some candles and maybe place the ring in a glass with champagne or wine but- to obvious. Sherlock would see everything, just glancing at his shoes the Detective would deduce he was going to propose.

- _Ask Mrs Hudson_. Not a choice. The landlady was a love. She was like their mother. But the 'I'm your landlady not your housekeeper' was a very excited woman and he knew she couldn't hide it from his younger tenant. Sherlock would know it with just a glare over her hands!.

- _Ask Lestrade_. Not a choice either. Sherlock would be very pissed knowing he asked Lestrade for help. And he knew that the Yard's walls have ears...

- _Mycroft._ The member of the British Government could easily arrange a very good place and a very good way he could propose but it had its pro and its cons. Pro: with just moving a finger, the older Holmes could have the entire London Bridge or more for themselves. Cons: Sherlock would be really pissed and knowing Mycroft could be behing the proposal could make him say 'No'.

_- John_. He was alone in this. So maybe he could just breathe, get down to his _knees_ and ask him the best way he could do it.

At the bottom of the list, John wrote:

_'Sherlock Holmes, would you give me the honour of being your husband?'_

His next patient knocked the door and John saved the paper inside his jean's pocket. '_Maybe tonight'_ was his last thought.

* * *

><p>He sighed deeply at what he was looking at and what he was listening to. Sherlock was playing his <em>violin<em> with the windows wide open, waiting for him.

And John could feel him. Maybe Sherlock knew. Sherlock always knew everything.

The journey through the seventeen steps never felt so long. But when he reached the last step, John heard a different tune from that posh violin under his lover's fingers.

"**_Here comes the bride... here comes the bride_**- Oh John, you are _here._"

John's was nervous again. And his left hand was shaking. Sherlock knew it.

"John? John, are you alright? You look a little bit... _pale_."

The Doctor sat in his usual chair and sighed deeply, feeling a terribly urge to vomit and dizzy. The whole idea was making him feel stressed and ill. But he wasn't going to change his mind. The decision was already made and in his _heart_. He wanted to be with Sherlock_ forever_.

Maybe the papers were just papers but John wanted Sherlock to have desicions over his life just in case something come up. He didn't want his drunk sister to decide where he should be buried instead of his lover. He wanted Sherlock to do whatever he thought was the best with his body in case he died. But beside all that, he wanted to be Sherlock's.

But what if Sherlock says no?. What could he do? In the worst case scenario, John would run away, and maybe throw himself to the Tames and die alone with his lungs full of water and maybe tourists can later take photos at his body-

"I'm fine, I'm just- I feel a little bit ill."

The taller man sat over his _legs_, and placed the Soldier's head on his chest, stroking his _blonde_ and _soft_ hair. The question was in his mouth. He needed to ask John Wtson about _'Marry me'_, about what he said while they were _making love_- no, _fucking_ because they _fucked_ last night.

"Do you want me to do something-"

"No no no, please. Just... it's all fine."

His breath was steady now and Sherlock smiled at his lover. But when he stood up from John's lap he saw a piece of white papers falling from th pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, your patient made you another drawing? Let me put it on your-"

Watson, with a quickly movement took the white paper from Holmes's hands and placed back in his pocket. The curly and dark haired man narrowed his eyes and frowned. Just a glance at John and he could see whatever he wanted to see but this time... this time was different. No matter how much he could observe him, he couldn't find anything.

And that was _wrong._

Sherlock Holmes couldn't observe, deduce, what was going on. Maybe he could try with another one of his _best weapons: tea or sex._

"John, why don't you go to _bed_ and I make you some _tea_? I can play the violin for you if you want-"

"No, Sher-"

"Well, I can always _suck_ you off and-

"No Sherl-"

"I know! We can play _Cluedo_-"

"You burned it-"

"I know, well you don't have to work tomorrow. Why don't we do what we did last night? It's _my_ turn to give _you_ a good reason to use your _stick_ again!."

John wanted to laugh hard, but for some reason, the last thing he felt was Sherlock trying to grab his body and everything went black

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry! This doesn't has anything sexy! But hey, next chapter will be delightful, I promise.<strong>**


	25. Here comes THE BRIDE!

_**PLEASE READ! AN: Just so you know... If you want to read this chapter and feel it so real... I HIGHLY recommend you to follow this quick and easy steps:**_

**1- Go to youtube and look for this: /watch?v=lgh9XTkQTDI BUT DON'T LISTEN TO IT (YET).**

**2- Start reading this chapter. when you see this: XXX HERE COMES THE BRIDE XXX go back to the video (/watch?v=lgh9XTkQTDI) and press play AND GO BACK TO READING THIS.**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND TO LISTEN TO THAT SONG. I DO REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :)**

**NOTES: John's thought will be in bold.**

* * *

><p><em>He was wearing his Army uniform, the same one he wore the day he was named Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers and of course, his medals were placed on his chest. His hair was meticulously combed. He could also smell his own perfume.<em>

_He turned his head to see the people seated behind him. Some police officers, Anderson and Sally, their landlady who looked beautifully on a violet dress, Mrs Turner, Angelo and his wife, Harry, some guys from the Homeless Network, Mike Stanford and his family and Molly who winked at him and waved her hand trying to make him feel calm._

_But he wasn't._

_John was standing at the top of a very large and huge church. The aisle was decorated with a red carpet and there was also white petals over it. There wasn't enough people to fill in all the chairs of the church but- he was at Westminster Cathedral. **How-?**_

_And the Priest in front of him glanced at his watch, again. "Seems like the bride is taking her time, isn't she?"_

**_'Bride? which bride? What was going on?' _**_John was panicking. Who was the bride? He supposed to be marrying Sherlock!_

_John couldn't speak. He was screaming inside, but for some strange reason he could articulate a single word. Not even a noise. Beside him was Lestrade with a little velvet box in his hands._

_"Good choice, John. I'm sure she'll love them."_

_**'She?.'** Thought the Soldier._

_The DI opened the box, showing a pair of two golden rings. One of them was definitely smaller than the other. A ring for a woman._

_**'A woman?.'** OK, the Doctor was going to kill himself._

_"I don't know how you did it, John. But I'm sure you'll make her happy. You deserve a woman like her, and she deserves a man like you."_

_Again, he tried to open his own lips, but he couldn't. John felt like a strange power was making him nervous and speechless. The only thing he could do was move his legs, his head, his hands-_

_And the small orchestra placed on the left side started playing a song; Here Comes the Bride._

_**XXX HERE COMES THE BRIDE XXX**_ **(LISTEN TO THE SONG!)**

_Here 'she' was. John could see Mycroft, perfectly dressed in a black tuxedo walking with someone wearing a white dress and a veil was covering his face. She was as tall as the older Holmes and the only thing the Soldier could tell was that the bride had black and curly hair._

_They walked throught the aisle with their arms intertwined. Mycroft was happily smiling at everyone and everyone was returning the smile. John narrowed his eyes. He needed to see who was behind that veil. It couldn't be Sherlock. Everyone referred the bride as 'She' and well, Sherlock was 'He' and he was a groom, not a bride._

_John's brain made a click. He was at Westminster Cathedral because of Mycroft Holmes, of course._

_The walk through the aisle was long enough to make John wish he could run until he was face to face with the 'bride', remove her veil and see who she was. But he couldn't move! He felt like a puppet, being manipulated by a ghost puppet master!_

_And there 'she' was. Mycroft let 'her' go and gave 'her' a kiss on the cheek. He turned to John and smiled at him. The 'bride' took the groom's arm and the Priest started talking._

_The bride, full covered with a white dress and a veil was taller than John. The Doctor looked at her amazed, trying to calculate her height. Six foot tall. She was wearing high heels or-_

_There was something wrong going on. John Watson knew it. He felt himself like he was trapped in somebody else's body or like if he were in a very bad drama movie._

_"Repeat after me. I, John Hamish Watson..."_

_"I, john Hamish Watson-"_

**_'WHO'S MOVING MY FUCKING LIPS!'_**

_"Take you, Sherlock Holmes..."_

_"Take you, Sherlock Holmes-"_

**_'WHAT THE FUCK?'_**

_"To be my beloved wife..."_

_"To be my beloved wife-"_

_"And I promise to love you..."_

_"And I promise to love you-"_

_"In wealth and poverty..."_

_"In wealth and poverty-"_

_"In health and disease..."_

_"In health and disease-"_

_"Until death do us apart."_

_"Until death do us apart."_

_John felt like someone was moving his hands and suddenly, he was placing a golden ring in the bride's long and pale finger and-** wait!**_

_The Priest turned to see the bride and the same speech was repeated. It felt so real, so real. He could bet his life to the demon himself that Mycroft could be behind all of that. Someone had drugged him! Not like he didn't want to marry Sherlock, but something wrong was going on!_

_ "Repeat after me. I, Sherlock Holmes..."_

_"I, Sherlock Holmes-"_

**_'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK, IS THAT YOU?'_**

_"Take you, John Hamish Watson..."_

_"Take you, John Hamish Watson-"_

_"To be my beloved husband..."_

_"To be my beloved husband-"_

_"And I promise to love you..."_

_"And I promise to love you-"_

_"In wealth and poverty..."_

_"In wealth and poverty-"_

_"In health and disease..."_

_"In health and disease-"_

_"Until death do us apart."_

_"Until death do us apart."_

_The bride, that declared eerself as Sherlock Holmes placed the other ring in his finger and John could see a tiny glimpse of a smile behind that veil. He needed to see who was behind it._

_"You can kiss your wife now."_

_The tall bride removed his white and silky veil, revealing who she was._

_And John's jaw was on the floor._

_"You're not going to kiss me, John?."_

_Behind that veil, and wearing a very expensive designer wedding dress was Sherlock Holmes, the only Consulting Detective, smiling openly to him._

* * *

><p>"John! John, <em>wake<em> up!."

The blonde man opened his eyes and tried to adjust his eyes to the light of the place. His lover was sitting just inches away from him, with his hand of his and and a very worried expression on his pale face.

"What happened?."

"You came from work and suddenly you passed out. Are you alright? How are you_ feeling_?."

John sighed, relieved it was just a dream. Sherlock was there, not wearing a _white dress_ and a veil over his face. Just wearing one of his dark suits and his night gown.

"Yes, yes. I think I'm fine-"

"Because you were screaming my name-"

"Really-"

"And something about **_'I do'_**-"

_'Oh shit'_ thought John.

"John, really, are you ill?"

_'OK, it's now or never. I can't stand this anymore or I will die.'_ Thought the good Doctor.

"Sherlock, can you- please, sit here with me."

The Soldier sat over the large sofa and patted the place next to him to make Sherlock understand what he was talking about. The Detective frowned and did as he was told, looking closely at his boyfriend.

John's forehead was covered with sweat, and his hands were shaking. Something wrong was going on.

"I didn't do anything _wrong_, John! I know I haven't been so-"

"It's OK, Sherlock. I just need to _ask_ you something and-"

"I'd do _everything_ you want, John. You want to try another costume? Or maybe-"

"No, Sherl-"

"I know! You want to play _Cluedo_, right? I'll buy a new one-"

"Sherlock-"

"Don't tell me. I _know_. I just need to think-"

"No, I _don't_ want you to know-"

"Are you _cheating_ on me?-"

"No, Sherl-"

"Is the _bloke_ who works in the cafe near surgery?-"

John sighed while Sherlock's hands changed into fist. He could read anyone with just a glance, but this time was so different. No matter how much he tried to look at his lover, the only thing Sherlock could see was interrogation marks over Watson.

There wasn't any _clues_.

"Sherlock, listen to me-"

"No, John. I don't want to hear it-"

**"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME?"**

John Watson screamed so aloud he knew their landlady could possibly be calling the police or even Mycroft. Sherlock's face was pale, even more than normal and he remained silence. It was the first time John _yelled_ at him.

"Sherlock, I need you to shut the _fuck up_ and listen to me carefully, am I being clear? Open your _damn_ ears, keep your lovely _arse_ over the sofa, don't you_ fucking_ dare to deduce anything for just a moment of your life and please, _please_, don't you dare to say a _fucking_ word until I _fucking_ finish because I promise you... I _promise_ you you'll _regret_ it. _You will be the one using my stick. Am I fucking clear, my dear Sherlock Holmes?_"

He never blinked. He just nodded and John took a deep breath before talking again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK... that was...<strong>

**Thanks for your support and ideas! I'll use them all :) If you want to know how was Sherlock's dress, let me tell you it's just like Duchess of Cambridge wore in her wedding, ha!**

**SO, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?**

**-IS JOHN GOING TO PROPOSE?**

**-IS SHERLOCK GOING TO INTERRUPT HIM AND JOHN WILL FUCK HIM SO HARD THAT BOTH WILL END UP IN A&E WITH SHERLOCK AND A VERY SORE ARSE AND JOHN AND A VERY SORE COCK?**

**-IS JOHN GOING TO PROPOSE AND WHAT WILL SHERLOCK SAY?**

**I honestly don't know what will be happening... AHHH I FEEL LIKE GATISS AND MOFFAT LEAVING THIS CLIFFY :P  
><strong>


	26. Can I marry your brother, Mycroft?

"Sherlock, I need you to shut the _fuck_ up and listen to me carefully, am I being clear? Open your _damn_ ears, keep your _lovely_ arse over the sofa, don't you _fucking_ dare to deduce anything for just a moment in your life and please, please, don't you dare to say a _fucking_ word until I _fucking_ finish because I promise you... I promise you you'll regret it. You will be the one using my _stick_. Am I _fucking_clear, my dear Sherlock Holmes?"

He never blinked. He just nodded and John took a deep breath before talking again.

Sherlock tried to move, he felt fear towards John for the first time since they were together. The good Doctor always was gentle and soft with him, never yelling or even raising his hand to him. But this time, the Detective could feel and see a new feeling growing in his boyfriend's eyes.

And he tried to stay calm. He tried very _hard_, but hell it was so hard. And Sherlock's eyes were cloudy.

John wasn't enjoying the situation, no. He was just as nervous as hell, just as nervous and with a fear he experienced once back in Afghanistan. But this time, this time was so different. John wasn't fighting against the enemy, he was trying to propose... he was trying to make Sherlock understand he wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives.

"Sherlock... I'm not going to yell or hit you, there's no need to stay away from me. I just- This is so hard to me, Sherlock."

The taller man nodded and stay still in his place on the sofa. He didn't want to say a word. He didn't want John to freak out again. But he felt so impatient... he needed to know what was going on.

"I tried to plan this. But I can't follow a piece of paper. I just can't. Sherlock... do you_ love_me?"

Holmes waited for a few seconds for John's approval to speak.

"Come on, talk to me."

"Yes John, _I do love you_."

"And you know I _love_you, right?."

"I do know."

John went to his knees and placed both hands over his lover's knees and massaged them softly using his thumbs. Sherlock had melted in front of him, not having the slightest clue about what John was going to do or ask.

"Sherlock-"

"Oh John, please don't tell me you're _leaving_me! I promise I'll keep the fridge free of body parts and the table clean and I'll buy the milk and I'll stop playing the violin in the middle of the night and-"

"God, _Sherlock_..."

John covered his face with his hands and stood up, from his place over the floor and walked backwards, until he fell on his armchair.

"John?."

Silence.

"John?."

Silence.

"John, what's going on?."

Silence.

"_John_-"

Two men in black suits and sunglasses pushed their flat's door open with guns in their hands and the British Government behind them. Mycroft Holmes was carrying his umbrella as always and a very angry expression on his face.

"Doctor Watson, you have to come with us."

"_Mycroft_? What the-"

"Do as my men say, John. You don't want to get hurt in your way to the car."

The two men grabbed John by his arms and took the poor man downstairs. Watson never resisted, feeling completely defeated by his lover and his brother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?."

"I heard him yelling at you and-"

"You _bugged_our flat?."

"Of course. It's bugged since he's living here. But I'm assure you, little brother, that your room is the only place free of microphones. Although that's not prevented my people of hearing your-"

"Why are you taking him? He hasn't even-"

Mycroft turn around, ready to leave.

"Nothing... _violent_ will happen. You certainly will have him back in _one piece_."

* * *

><p>"What have I done this time? Because having two men with <em>guns<em>over my head isn't a funny way to tell me your brother is thinner or-"

"I have been listening to your previous... _little_ moment and I decided it was time to do some _legwork_. Hope you don't mind explaining to me why you were yelling at my little brother, Doctor Watson."

John sighed. He supposed to tell Sherlock first, not Mycroft. But he had to face the facts; he ws sitting in the back of a very posh black car with two men threatening with guns and in front of him was one of the most powerful members of the _British Government_.

"You have been following me, Mycroft. You know what I _was_going to ask Sherlock."

"And I'm assure you, the country has more issues to keep myself from my sleep than follow your steps, Doctor Watson. So I suggest you to do the talking and explain in this moment the motives of your words towards my brother... if you don't want to be-"

"If I don't want to be thrown to the Tames with a bullet in my head, _I know the speech_."

"So, _talk_."

John glanced at both men and Mycroft nodded to them. They pulled their guns down and the car stopped in a very dark place just inches away from the Tames.

"I was going to ask Sherlock to _marry_me, but the bastard didn't let me talk and-"

"And when you supposed to _ask_me?."

John blinked once. Twice.

"I beg your pardon?."

"I said that when you supposed to ask me, to marry my brother."

"Um... well... I was going to ask Sherlock adn then I suppose we were going to tell you-"

"You didn't realise you _needed_my permission to marry my brother?."

John hesitated for a moment. Of course he thought about tlaking to Mycroft before, but he knew that Sherlock would be truly furious about it. And he wanted Sherlock to be the first one to know about his decision.

"No, but-"

"Do you know where he was educated?."

"I saw his diploma and-"

"And you never thought that my brother, who attended to the most important school in this country, comes from on of the most important and ilustrious families of Britain and has a brother working for the Government... you didn't need a permission?."

John shaked his head and saw how Mycroft, with a nod made the two men get out of the car and reloaded their guns. His left hand was shaking again... the sense of fear was travelling through his veins. The older Holmes was going to throw his dead body to the river, he knew it for sure.

"John Watson, _welcome_to the family."

The Soldier felt Mycroft's long and surprisingly warm arms embracing his smaller body. A hug that lasted for an eternity for him, and not knowing what to do, he hugged him back.

"So... you _approve_me?."

"I think you are going to make my brother the most _happiest_ man of the world."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I PROMISE... NEXT CHAPTER JOHN WILL ASK SHERLOCK TO MARRY HIM!<br>**


	27. Sherlock, would you marry me?

"John! John, you're OK? What did he do to you? Did he _hit_ you?-"

"No Sherlock, I'm _fine_, he just-"

"No, of course he hadn't hit you. Those men did, right? Tell me the _truth_ because-"

"They didn't do anything-"

"John you have to tell me-"

"I'm telling you the _fucking_ truth, Sherlock! Now shut up and take those clothes off!."

Sherlock smirked and did as he was told, but before that he took the Doctor's hand and they went almost running to their room and closed the door with a key. Certainly, they didn't want anyone to interrupt their _activities_.

John ran his cold hands against the bare skin of his lover. Sherlock's white and pale _skin_ was the most delightful thing he could have ever seen. It was just like porcelain, and sometimes when they had angry and violent _sex_ he had that fear of breaking him. John wouldn't forgive himself if he left a single mark on that skin.

Sherlock's skin was everything to him.

And the taller man had an strange fixation... he liked his _lover_, his _Soldier_ to be _rough_, _hard_ and even _violent_ on him. He wouldn't mind. He wanted to _'wear'_ John's mark on his skin like if they were trophies for their _orgasms_ and screams.

When they were fully _naked_, the Doctor pushed him until Sherlock fell over the matress. He smiled happily. He knew they were going to enjoy themselves. And he was convinced and determinated to make John scream his name and scream his too.

They didn't want any _foreplay_. They didn't want any previous touch because they were afraid. Afraid of finish before anything could start.

"John... let me _take_ you- please."

The blonde man nodded and gently sucked his lover's _earlobe_. He knew how much the Detective enjoyed that. It was like a _'Play'_ button. And if Sherlock was a doll, certainly his earlobe would be his _'play'_ button.

"_Spread your legs_... spread your legs open enough for me, John. _My John_... spread your legs."

John Watson smiled at him and did as he was told. And Sherlock, being everything but lazy positioned himself between them and forgot all he knew about _condoms_ and_ lube_. He was going to take John just like he was and no one and nothing was going to stop him. He needed to be inside him, hit that spot and make the man cry his name with pleasure and even pain.

"Do you want me to-"

"Just take me, Sherlock. _I need you_. Please, do it now."

Please. He loved to hear that Soldier that once had been fighting for his country begging him to _fuck_ him.

And he wasn't going to waste a second.

"Ahhh Sherl- Ahhhhh Sherlock, yeah, go slowly... do it _slowly._"

The first time he entered, the _tightness_ of his lover was enough to make him loss his sanity. John was so tight, alway so tight he thought he was going to die inside him. And he loved to ride him. Oh yes, Sherlock loved to be on top of John Watson and watch his face while he was _thrusting_ inside him.

Slowly. He did it slowly until he couldn't stand it anymore. He _needed_ to be _violent_, he needed to _hit_ that spot, he needed to reach it and he wasn't even close.

"John, I need to go _faster_-"

"Yes, _faster_ and _harder_, Sherlock. Har-der."

John pushed Sherlock's arse to help his lover to bury that_ cock_ inside him more and more. He needed, he _WANTED_ to feel him _deep_. Watson wanted them to be one.

Sherlock felt it. He felt John's _prostate_. He was hitting it. Oh yes, he was and he could see John's face.

John's face was the expression of _desire_ and _lust_.

Soon enough they were all covered with sweat. Their bodies felt burning from inside. And John screaming his name with pleasure was the most delightful thing Sherlock could have ever hear. It was the most beautiful sound in his ears.

But Sherlock Holmes wanted more.

And his right hand found John's_ hard member_ which was painfully alone between their bodies. Using his long thumb, he stroked it from the base to the tip, mixing his own sweat and the precum. The scent was incredible, but what was more incredible was watching John using his left hand to pleasure himself and he took his hand, and then both men were stroking the same object.

It was one of the most arousing things Sherlock have ever done.

"John, I'm so close-"

"I'm there, Sherlock. Come inside me. Ma-ke, ahhh yesss, _make me feel you_."

He thrusted more and more and with every thrust his hard _cock_ was buried inside John Watson completely. And John screamed Sherlock's name.

"That was... that was incredible..."

Sherlock fell beside his lover and soon enough they were _cuddling_ together, jsut enjoying the moment. But the Detective had more things in his mind. And after a few minutes, when he knew his John was going to be ready, he said the best thing to suggest another round.

"I know I'm the _talented_ lover."

Three point two seconds later.

"'_Sherly'_ had done a very good performance, but we both know _'Johnny'_ do things better."

They kissed deeply, John being on top of him and already stroking his lover's _hard_ member with his. The sensation of both _cocks_ in his hand felt like heaven.

"You know the rule, John. If you don't _prove_ it, I won't _believe_ you."

"Then, roll over, spread your legs and shut up or I'll _fuck_ your mouth-"

"I want to see you, I want to see your beautiful face when you _fuck_ me, when you hit me with_ 'Johnny'_... when you come inside me."

John placed Sherlock's long legs over his shoulders and entered inside without any warning. The taller man arched his back and covered his mouth to prevent their poor landlady's ears from his screams.

But Watson was being _hard_ and _violent._

"Jo-hn, John.. you are _hurting_ me-"

Immediatly, the Doctor stopped and looked down at him to make sure he hadn't hurt his lover.

"Oh, Sherlock, I'm sorry. Do you want me to _stop_ or-"

"Just keep doing it. I want you to come inside me, I want you to hit me with that hard _cock_ of yours... John I want you to break me... _break me_, John."

Well, you know that John doesn't need to be told twice. And he keep moving inside Sherlock, hitting his prostate with every thrust and with every thrust he was burying himself deeper and deeper inside him.

And they were one.

Trying to return the favour, he stroked his lover's _pennis_ with his hand, not before taking Sherlock's hand too. Both men were stroking and stroking using their thumbs and all their fingers.

John loved to see Sherlock's sweaty and blushed face when they were making love or screwing. His dark curls were wet with sweat and and his lips had a furious shade of red. And his _cheekbones_...

"John, I'm going to-! Ahhhhhhh!."

Both men came at the same time, John inside the Detective and he all over his stomach.

And when the Detective fell over his lover's body, he looked at the floor where his black jacket was placed after the hurry of _sex_. The dark and velvet little box was there... and it was tempting him.

John knew they couldn't follow a structure, a plan. They would never be like common couples. The Doctor knew he couldn't plan a fancy dinner, with pasta and champagne and ask Sherlock.

And he smiled at himself, knowing it was the _right moment_.

Watson managed to lift his weight from his lover to the other side of the bed and took the little box and sat beside the taller man. Sherlock sat as well, and closed his eyes and throw his head back to the pillow, already tired after _riding_ and being _ridden_ by the blonde man when-

"Sherlock, look at me."

"Not now John. I think I need a shower-"

"No Sherlock. Look at me. I need you to look at me."

The dark haired man did as he was told and his eyes widened once he looked the object in his Doctor's hands. John smiled at him, a very genuine smile and took his left hand with his soft and little ones.

Sherlock_ loved_ their hands. He loved to interlace his long fingers with John's shorts and soft ones. It was the most lovely and beutiful thing he could have ever feel and seen. They were so different, physically and their hands were just a tiny glimpse of that fact.

"John-"

"This time, hush. I'll do the _talking_."

Holmes nodded... and took a deep breath perfectly knowing what was going to be said. He could see John's eyes filled with tears of happiness and his hands leaving his to open the box.

"I _love_ you more than anything in this world and I'll be always there for you, always. You're my _heart_, Sherlock. You're _everything_ to me and I can't imagine a day of my life without you-"

"John... don't-"

"Sherlock... would you- can you- I mean,... oh for fuck's sake, Sherlock Holmes, _would you marry me_?."

Eleven point two seconds later.

"John... John, you know I always considered myself married to my work-"

"Oh that _shit_ again-"

"Let me finish. This is... this is more than everything I could expect from you, John. But _I can't_."

"What do you_ fucking_ mean?."

"I mean what I said. You know I don't repeat myself-"

"I'm _fucking_ asking you to marry me and you say you can't- I mean, I have been thinking about this for so long, Sherlock. _So long_. It took me months after walking in front of the shop day by day until I _fucking_ decided to buy this _fucking_ ring and your brother almost throw me to the _fucking_ Tames today and you're saying no? Why? You better have a good reason because-"

"I'm not _good_ enough for you, John."

John frowned and closed his mouth. He sighed and started to look for his boxers to get dressed He didn't want to hear more.

"John-"

"Don't. Just... the only one who isn't good enough for the other it's me. I'm just a short man with a psychosomatic limp, an injured shoulder, a drunk sister and a very stupid and boring job. And now-"

"You don't understand, John. I was an _addict_. I'm a _freak_, a _sex maniac_ and you know that perfectly, the other day I couldn't even let you study for your job interview at Bart's!-"

"I don't care about your past-"

"And I keep body parts in our fridge, fingers in our microwave, amounts of blood in out bathtub, I can't cook, I can't clean and _I can't even make you tea!_."

John sat in their bed, with his back to Sherlock. It was the first time they had that discusion just at the same night he proposed. Certainly it wasn't the night he planned.

He turned around to face his lover.

"Sherlock,_ I want all of that_. I fell in love with you and with all of those things. I don't care if you can't cook or if you can't clean or even if you were an addict. I love you just as you are and I'll always do. I love the fact you are a sex maniac because I'm a little bit of that and well... it's _funny_ to try new things, isn't?."

Both men, still naked and almsot crying shared a laugh and John went down in one knee, ready to do it again.

"Sherlock Holmes... _would you marry me_?."

The curly haired man smiled openly to the man in fron of him, remembering all their moments together. Since their first cab trip, to their previous activity... he certainly couldn't live without that man. His blogger was everything to him.

"Don't expect me to wear a white dress."

"Is that a yes?."

"Quoting you, _'Oh God yes!'_"

John couldn't stop those tears falling from his eyes and placed one ring in his lover's finger. Sherlock took the other one and repeated the procedure, placing a ring in John's finger.

They kissed again, for a very long time, interlacing their hands and their legs.

"Fancy another round, my future beloved _husband_?."

"I thought you'd never going to ask, my _love_."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gawwwww...<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASY, REVIEW!**


	28. If you ever hurt my little brother

"I don't like this one."

"John, this is the most suitable tuxedo for you. We can _match_ ties if you want-"

"What if I wear my_ uniform_ and my _medals_?."

The couple were stuck in a very posh shop looking for suits for them most important day of their lives. After the proposition, the happy couple couldn't get their hands off from each other, proving how many times they could have _sex_ in one day.

They reserved a friday day to get _married_, in spring. A perfect day to get married.

And now John had tried at least seven suits until he suggested the idea of using his Army uniform and his medals, of course. The Doctor could remember that dream in which Sherlock walked down the aisle wearing a white dress and a veil, with interlaced arms with his older brother, Mycroft.

"I think you could. We'll have to send it to the Drycleaning, though."

"Of course. Have you chosen up your suit?."

Sherlock turned around trying to hide his smile. Oh yes, he had chosen up a tuxedo he knew John would love. What his plans involved the little changing room and maybe someone's knees on the floor.

"I have seen one, but I'm not _sure_."

After a few moments, the taller man opened the curtain to show his future husband the suit he had chose for _THE_ day.

It was black, and it perfectly fitted his tall and long body. His legs looked endless, as his arms. It also had a black and thin tie decorating his pale _neck_ and the white shirt over his _chest_.

"What do you think? I rather like it but I'm not sure about the tie and-"

John Hamish Watson had to cross his _legs_ where he was standing and glance at his surroundings to make sure no one was seeing his already hard _erection_ between his legs. And damn, he cursed inside his mind. Why he had to wear those tight jeans?

He wasn't watching or hearing Sherlock talk about ties and bows. John was trying so hard to contain himself to close the curtain behind his back and tear those clothes off his _lover_ and future husband.

"John? Are you listening?."

"Yes Sherlock. The trousers look fine-"

"I wasn't talking about the trousers- Oh! look at you... _you look so vacant_. Come here!."

The Detective dragged him inside the little room by his shirt collar and closed the curtain behind them. He undone the Doctor's belt and then his jeans's zipper and went down to do what he wanted to do since he saw John changing into countless tuxedos that day.

"Sher- they are going to _see_ us!."

He ignored him, of course. And _kissed_ his lover's hard member from the base, and massaging his _balls_ in the middle of the process. Then he went up to the head, stroking it with his soft and long thumbs, knowing how much John loved that feeling.

And then he took the Doctor's left hand and placed it on his messy and curly head. And the Soldier couldn't contain himself and grabbed it, moving his lover's head in and out, _fucking_ his mouth.

"Sir... Do you need any help?."

Sherlock wanted to smile, but obviously he couldn't since his mouth was very busy _kissing_, _licking_ and _sucking_ his future husband. He continued, ignoring the poor and young girl behind that curtain.

John, being completely blushed from head to toes cleared his throat.

"I- I'm helping him with his_ tie_."

"OK... just call me if you need _anything_."

And then, he came inside Sherlock's mouth.

"We didn't need her, did we, John _dear_?."

The short man nodded, feeling a little bit clumsy. It was the same, always. After a good _blowjob_ he could feel his legs shaking like hell.

"Everything _all right_, Mr Holmes?."

The Detective smiled, looking at his boyfriend and then to the girl. "Indeed. I'm taking this one. Put it in my brother's account."

* * *

><p>"Naturalmente si può cenare qui! Tutto su di me, insisto!." <em><strong>(Of course you can have dinner here! Eveything's on me, I insist!)<strong>_

"Thank you, Angelo. We won't be having a lot of guests, but certainly we'd like it to be private-"

"Tutto su di me, insisto!." _**(Everything's on me, I insist!)**_

John looked at the italian man in front of him and frowned not understanding a word coming from his mouth.

But when both men were walking throught the street and going back to their love nest a black car was already waiting for them in the nearest corner. John glanced at his future husband and the taller man nodded.

"What do you want, Mycroft? Oh, it looks like the big brother had some action this morning and-"

"My _dear_ little brother... already making arragements for your _wedding_?."

Sherlock narrowed his grey eyes and John tried to stop a laugh from his mouth.

"No, we were just going to Angelo's to have a haircut done. Of course we have been making arrangements."

"I have talked to _Mummy_. She will be back to the country for the wedding-"

"She's not _invited_."

"How can you not invite your mother, Sherlock? That's-"

"A _bit not good_, I know-"

"No, that's a _lot not good_!."

Mycroft coughed, bringing both men back to reality and handed John a bouquet of red _roses_he kept hide behind his seat.

"Congratulations, John, Sherlock."

John Watson, polite man as always, thanked him and smiled at his future brother-in-law sincerely. He felt so relieved he had Mr British Government's approval. And the most relaxing feeling in his chest was the confidence Mycroft had on him.

But _nothing _is perfect, isn't it?

"Sherlock, you'd like to go to travel agency we both know and pick up your tickets. Courtesy of _Elizabeth_, of course. I'll like to have a little chat with John-"

"Oh let me guess, you are taking him to the famous _'dark side'_of the Thames to-"

"Please, brother. As I assured you before, you're going to have him back in _one_piece. We won't take long, just need to exchange a few words."

John nodded to his lover. Everything was going to be OK. He trusted Mycroft and-

Once Sherlock left the car, accelerated and like Sherlock had predicted...

"Mycroft... I thought we were-"

"We are _fine_, John. More than fine. You are going to be my little brother's husband soon and there are a few things I'd like to... _discuss_ with you."

John looked around, not seeing a soul beside them. It was just Mycroft Holmes and him. Good.

"Er... and couldn't we go and have a cuppa or a coffee instead of-"

"You know walls have ears an eyes."

A long and awkward silence fell between them. The sky was getting slightly grey and time was passing... this was getting rather scary.

"John Watson, when we first met, I knew you were going to be what Sherlock always needed. I'm never wrong. And I'm rather happy to open my arms to you, and give you a welcome to our family, one of the most prestigious and ilustrious families in this country. But there's something I have to say, that I believe most of people in my position say-"

"If I _hurt_your brother you'll just throw me to the Thames with a bullet between my eyebrows, I know-"

"No no no, I _won't_ do _that_."

John sighed and smiled at him. He gave Mycroft a slightly tap on the taller's man shoulder and made his way back to the car.

"That's good, can we go back-"

Mycroft stopped him placing his umbrella in the small of his back and John turned around to see a very serious Holmes.

"If you ever _hurt_ my brother in any imaginable _sense_, you won't be thrown to the Thames with a bullet between your eyebrows, no. You'll never be found, your body will be _burned_ but not before being _tortured_ to death. By _me_. Is that clear, my _dear future brother-in-law_?."

John Watson gulped once, blinked twice and nodded three times. When Mycroft Holmes wanted to be scary, he really was quite scary. And John, being an ex Army Doctor, Captain in fact, felt fear.

"Good. Now, let's go back, shall we?."

John arrived at Baker Street and his hands were still shaking. He didn't want Sherlock to notice that, so he was trying to act like if nothing had happened.

Oh, he was so wrong...

"Don't say a word. _'If you hurt Sherlock in any imaginable sense you won't be thrown to the Thames with a bullet between your eyebrows, no. You'll never be found, your body will be burned but not before being tortured to death. By me. Is that clear, my dear future brother-in-law?'_ Am I right?."

John kissed his future husband and sat beside him in the sofa and sighed tiredly.

"A death sentence was that, wasn't it? If I have any plans for our future, hurting you isn't on my list so I'm calm."

"But, what if we have _sex_ and you hurt me, not intentionally, obviously. Do you think Mycroft will come after you to _kill_ you?."

John turned around to see if Sherlock was being serious when the taller man kissed him with such a passion, he was getting hard.

"Sherl-"

"Do you want to _find ou_t?." He asked suggestively to his Soldier.

"Oh God, _yes!_."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks you so much for the favs, alerts and lovely reviews. The wedding will take place next chapter! Yay!<strong>

**Qs: Any ideas for the wedding?**

**Where do you want the new 'married ones' to go for their Honeymoon?**


	29. Mummy Holmes and Harry's threat

**PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE, READ THE A/N AT THE END. THANKS.**

* * *

><p>"Tea?."<p>

Sherlock nodded to the Soldier and massaged his temples with his fingers. A text from Mycroft, his older brother very early in the morning gave him enough reasons to feel and start in a very bad way the new day, just two before their wedding.

"Mother is coming this afternoon."

"What? and you tell me this now? I need to clean this mess and-"

"Mycroft just text me the news. She's coming with O'Brien of course and I'm sure she is eager to meet the man I decided to get married with."

"How is she?."

There was a long pause before the Detective started talking.

"Mother is the female version of Mycroft. Although her physical features are close to mine, her attitude is just like my older brother. I'm sure she will be giving you the same speech he used before-"

"She can't be that bad-"

"She can. And even more."

John shook his head in disbelief and started cleaning the flat and then making a mental list of the things he needed to buy for lunch.

A few hours later...

The Doctor was looking outside their window, secretly waiting to his future mother-in-law. He was desperate to meet the mother of his lover. He could imagine her being a tall woman, atractive just like her son, elegant-

"We should tell Mrs Hudson-"

"She already knows Mother is coming. O'Brien should have call her early this morning."

"Who's O'Brien?."

"Mother's personal assistant. She was practically with my mother the moment Mycroft and I were born. She was abandoned at my grandparents house when my mother was just a little girl. They took care of her, of course but she was raised downstairs with the maids, footmen and so on. When my grandparents arranged my mother's marriage with my father-

"Wait, they arranged your mother's marriage with your father?."

"Don't be so stupid John, of course they did it. It was convenient."

"And what happened then?."

"O'Brien moved with my mother after she got married with Father and became her assistant, when having a personal maid to make her hair, help her with her clothes and taking us for a walk was very old fashioned."

John nodded, understanding more about Sherlock's background. He wasn't even aware of where or how his boyfriend had been raised. Certainly he had grown up in a golden crib, what that's all John wanted to think about.

The doorbell rang and a moments later they could hear three different feet on the stairs.

"Dear brother, Mummy is here-"

"Mother, Mycroft."

John went to the kitchen to put the kettle on and make tea. He had bought a very expensive brand he knew his future mother-in-law would love. He wanted to make a very good impression. He was getting married with his little son after all.

"Sherlock, my little baby! Look at you, I se you have put on a few pounds. It seems like Doctor Wilson is making good things on you-"

"Just five pounds and it's Doctor Watson. John Watson, well... call me John, please."

John appeared behind the Consulting Detective and offered his left hand to the famous Mrs Holmes. She was just like he had imagined her before. Grey hair he knew had been black before, short till his shoulders. She had those same grey eyes and high cheekbones. Sherlock's.

And, glancing at her again, she was just dressed like the same Queen. Her lips, coloured with a slightly shade of red curved and she smiled at him warmly and sincerely. Or that's what john thought.

"Doctor John Watson, I see. Nice to meet you. My son here -she pointed at Mycroft with an index finger- told me a lot of things about you but he haven't told me you were so attractive-"

"Mother-"

"It was time for you to choose someone, Sherlock dear. And I'm glad you are getting married with someone like him-"

"Tea?." Offered the Doctor, trying to calm things down. He could see a slightly anger coming from his boyfriend's eyes and maybe it was better too sit and have a cup.

Mycroft excused himself, saying there were a few 'things' that needed to be taken care of and left them alone. But the Detective's phone beeped. At a dead body was waiting for him at Bart's.

"Where are you going? I just came here to see you and you-"

"Lestrade needs me. I'm going to Bart's-"

"Be a good boy and bring Mummy the cookies you know how much I love, Sherlock."

Sherlock nodded at his mother and left them alone... John alone with Mrs Holmes. And inside his head he wanted to just jump from the window and maybe die. He didn't know what to talk about with her, or even what she could ask him. It was obvious she had some questions since he was getting married with his young son.

"Mrs Holmes-"

"Doctor John Watson, surgeon, Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers. My son Mycroft sent me your files. An impressive career, I must say."

"I'm sorry, you are saying Mycroft sent you my files? What files-"

"Please Doctor Watson, you already know my son occupies a very good position in this government and with just moving his fingers the entire country could paralyze itself. Now tell me, what are your intentions?."

She drank a long sip from her tea, watching how John tensed himself in his armchair. Mrs Holmes could see how tense, nervous and surprised he was.

"Intentions? Um, well, I... I just love your son and I want him to be happy-"

"You are actually working in a surgery in central London and you are the owner of a modest property in the South. Also working in those... cases with my son."

John nodded, with a feeling growing up in his chest. He knew where that conversation was going on.

"If you are suggesting I'm getting married with your son for his money-"

"I'm not suggesting, I'm saying it. And I'm sure Sherlock hasn't told you anything about his past and, or his background."

"No, he hasn't."

"Well, Doctor Watson. My son was born in one of the most important, ilustrious and wealthy families of this country. Educated in Harrow and then well... he left University. Our family is related to the most important family of the _Commonwealth_. Even my distant _cousin_ knows about this... marriage. I want to know if you are behind his money."

John had to close his mouth. He was amazed how after Sherlock left, the sweet lady sitting in front of him changed.

"Mrs Holmes, I never knew all of that. I know Sherlock has money and a very wealthy and prestigious family as you said. But I'm definitely not behind that. I love him. I really do and if I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, sitting in front of you, sharing a cup of tea and hearing all you accusations. You don't know how hard it is to keep is mind working every day because if his mind doesn't work as he likes it, he would blow up this building. He's clean, and he has been clean for years, but every day is a challenge. And I'm there to keep him busy, to keep his mind working. So If I wasn't in love with him as I am, I can tell you I wouldn't be here-"

The old woman silenced him with a nod and glanced at the place. Her grey eyes moving from one corner to the other and then to his future son-in-law. She knew he was saying the truth. Mycroft told her everything since the first time they met at Baker Street to see the flat until now. John Watson was a good man and everything Sherlock needed.

She wasn't going to be a stone in the middle of the way between those two men.

"I know. My son already told me everything about you two. He assured me I didn't need to do all this little... 'game'. I'm very happy for my son. And I know he's really fond of you. You have been keeping him safe, clean and healthy. And I have to confess you, this is the first time I see him like this in a very long time."

John sighed in relief and nodded.

"I'll see you both in the wedding, Doctor Watson."

She stood up from his chair and smiled at him sincerely. This time, it was a very sincere smile.

"John, please."

"So now you can call me Mummy, you know."

* * *

><p>When Sherlock arrived back at Baker Street, three hours later he found John watching crap telly alone and drinking a beer.<p>

"Mother?."

"She left."

"What did she tell you? Don't tell me 'If you ever hurt my son-"

"No, Sherlock, she just told me how happy she was for you."

Taking off his coat, Sherlock frowned and joined his boyfriend in the sofa.

"Mummy is coming tomorrow."

"And?."

"Well, she wants to meet the 'man who stole my heart' quoting her."

"And Harry is coming too."

"How- never mind."

The next day...

"Sherlock, I'm going to Tesco. We need milk, again."

"Well, I'm not the one who feel stronger for sex with a glass of milk every day, you see."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went downstairs to the street. But a few minutes later, the Detective could hear his doorbell ringing. Once, twice. Three times. His landlady was with Mrs Turner, of course. So, wearing only his pyjama pants and his night gown, he went downstairs to open the door, meeting Harry Watson.

"Hullo Sherlock."

"Harry. I wasn't expecting you-"

"Yeah, I decided to come early before picking Mum at the train station and bringing her here to see Johnny and meeting the bloke who 'stole his heart'."

He rolled his eyes at that comment moved so she could get in. Harry climbed the stairs, not expecting him to do it first.

"Ahhh, the love nest. Lovely as always."

Sherlock could see she was sober and had been for a few months now. She looked healthy and apparently she had been seeing the famous Clara again.

"I'm not good at making tea, so if you want some-"

"Neither do I, so crap tea would be lovely, thank you."

Trying to be polite with his future sister-in-law made Sherlock put the kettle on and look for clean and safe mugs and a tea bag when he felt a cold hand around his pale and white throat.

"Wha-"

"Let's make things clear before _Johnny_ comes back, Sherlock. I really like you and I swear if I weren't _lesbian_ and you _gay_, I would love to _shag_ you. But you're my brother little _sweetheart_ so-"

"I'm not go'n to hu-hu-_hurt_ him-"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I won't be happy to call my mates to give you the beating of your life, ya know-"

"Sherlock! I'm back and- Harry, I thought-"

"Hello Johnny! I just wanted to pop in to say hi before picking up Mummy from the Train Station."

"Oh. Um... Sherlock, you are making tea?."

The Detective was massaging his throat and nodded, recovering his breath.

"We are _making_ crap tea, aren't we, Sherlock?."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: First, I know I said I was going to write about the wedding, but it will take place next chapter, after Sherlock meets Mummy Watson! Yay!<strong>

**This chapter was based in the idea of the lovely SilverYaoiHellion, who also suggested the wedding arc.**

**Then, I have a very IMPORTANT QUESTION. I have been told via review in 'John, Take a Look Please VOL 1' that I'm a terrible and the worst writer because of my grammar and that I should learn English. As many of you already know, I'm not an english speaker. I'm studying English and actually, to be an English Teacher. And criticism is always good, always. But not when the intention and the words are not the proper ones to make someone improve the grammar or the way she/he writes.**  
><strong>This review really made my chest ache and made me think if I'm going to keep writing as I'm now. I'm not going to give up this, or the wedding. I'm going to keep the chapters coming, but I'm not sure about writing more after the honeymoon. <strong>I'm the only one who knows how hard I studied last year and I'm not writing this to 'pity' me. Despite being in my summer holidays, I'm still reading and studying every day just to advance more and finish my Teaching Course before. So again, SORRY for any mistake and if my english is offensive in some way.<strong>  
><strong>

**So, If someone feels insulted by my english, my grammar or anything, I APOLOGISE. I'm really sorry and PLEASE, if you see one mistake, make me know.**

**Thanks for reading this and for the reviews, alerts and favs.  
><strong>

**Alex.**


	30. The Wedding

**Thanks to my beta reader SnivaliceLlover who is helping me with this :) Go and read her stuff, she's an amazing writer!**

* * *

><p>"Oh John, John. <em>My John!<em>."

An old lady with blonde hair, blue eyes and a floral dress was hugging his future husband tightly, tears coming out her eyes behind her owlish glasses. Harry was standing beside him, whispering things like _'Remember what I said'_, _'I wasn't kidding'_, _'Don't you dare to mess up with Johnny'_ and so on.

Certainly, hurting John wasn't in his agenda. All the opposite. But he accepted it. Harry was his sister and after all, she wanted the best for his little brother. Besides, despite John refused to tell him where Mycroft took him and what he told him and he knew it was fair. John didn't need to be the only one to suffer a threat from a very worried _sibling_.

When both mother and son broke the hug, John gestured his mother to meet the man who he was getting married with.

"Mum, I want you to meet Sherlock Holmes. My future_ husband_. Sherlock, meet my-"

The Doctor couldn't finish the sentence when his mother gave a few steps closer to his future son-in-law and hugged him as tightly as she did with him.

You may be thinking Sherlock stood there, not giving a hug back, but quite the opposite, the taller man hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

"You stole my son's _heart_!"

"He did, Mum. And look at him, he's very _handsome_, isn't he?"

Harry had to open her mouth and John gave her a look. Obviously she ignored him and continued teasing her almost brother-in-law. His mother remained oblivious, tweeting on happily.

"He certainly is, Harriet. I'm very happy for you, son. I'm sure you both will be very happy-"

"Oh Mum, you even haven't let the guy talk!-"

John silenced her offering tea and cookies and all the Watson's and Sherlock sat in the sitting room. While he was looking for enough mugs and milk in the fridge, the detective sat opposite the mother and the daughter and tried to read and deduce something more about her.

Her floral dress was brand new, her hair had been recently dyed and she was wearing a new pair of earrings what suggested she really put some effort on her appearance, which lead at the fact she cared about John.

So the final deduction: she accepted the marriage and her son's recently decision of living with a man, after a whole life dating women. And that probably was something he had to thank Harry. She has been out of the  
>closet since the very first moment when, recalling his talks with John, she never dated a bloke not even when he was a teenager and always bringing her female friends for sleepover with her room's door closed. With key.<p>

Harry was also wearing new clothes, and subtly applied make up. She was taking advantage of her new health since she stopped drinking and judging by the look in her face, she had been shagging the famous Clara the night before. So, nothing wrong or at least nothing 'a bit not good' was going to happen during the wedding day.

Both families seemed to accept the fact both men were getting married.

Tea was fine. John told his mother about Sherlock's work and he even explained things to her without showing off, which was positive. Mrs Watson even mentioned a few things about Baker Street, saying it was a very cosy place and she was happy to see his dear son was happy. It was fine. It was all fine.

The wedding was tomorrow and both men couldn't wait.

John was really nervous, going every twenty minutes back to their room to take a look at his army uniform and Sherlock's tuxedo.

Sherlock was nervous as well, but he was such a good actor. John couldn't see that in his eyes. But the Detective couldn't wait to wear that golden ring in his finger and sign those stupid papers that will certificate he was John's  
>property and vice versa.<p>

"I'm staying with Harriet-"

"You can stay here, Mum."

"Everything is all right, son. I already have my luggage there and-"

"And Mum wants to give the little _lovebirds_ some privacy this evening, you need it, don't you, _Johnny? Sher?_."

Sherlock smiled at her, trying to be polite for John and for Mrs Watson. He didn't care, actually. But even not being under the toxic effect of alcohol, (something that looked like it was paining John. Harriet had promised to be sober, but promises always seemed to be broken), Harriet could say a lot of stupid things.

"Harry-"

"Don't fight, kids. Let's go, Harriet. I'm a little tired and tomorrow is the big day."

She smiled at his son and hugged him again, and then Sherlock.

"Good bye, Johnny. See you tomorrow, enjoy the night!."

And both women left them alone.

Alone in their last night like boyfriends.

"John-"

"Sherlock, I'm sorry about Harry-"

"Harriet is a very good sister, you see. She just worries about you, and we can't blame her. His little brother is getting married with a mad man, sociopath, sex maniac-"

"She told you something? Oh bugger, she said something-"

"She just told me how happy she was for us. And now let's stop talking about Harriet, and _fuck_ me senseless."

John left the mugs over the table, not caring anything at all and followed his future husband to their bedroom. Of course he was going to _fuck_ him senseless.

* * *

><p>The sun was up in the sky when the alarm beeped loud enough to woke them up after countless hours of <em>sex<em>, _kissing_, a _nutella_ jar and a _riding crop_.

Sherlock, who had buried his face in the Doctor's neck was sleeping like a baby, like if he had never slept before. And John feel the same way. His blonde and slightly long hair was messed in such indistinctive ways and he felt like if his eyes were glued.

"Sherlock... love, wake up."

"_Eyewhannasleep_"

"What?."

"I want to sleep. Let me sleep."

"C'mon sweetheart, let's have a shower. We need to get ready."

And because Sherlock had never seen John wearing John's army Captain uniform, the Doctor went to get ready downstairs at Mrs Hudson's. He wanted to surprise his lover. And the taller man accepted his decision.

The thing is, both men agreed to go to the Office separately. And Mycroft promised two of his black cars waiting for them very early.

And then, John adjusted his medals, looked at his own reflection in his landlady's mirror and nodded. He was ready.

"You look so good, John. I'm sure Sherlock will be surprised to see you wearing your Captain uniform."

"I hope he likes it. Shall we go now, Mrs Hudson?."

He didn't cheat. Sherlock didn't glanced at the window when he heard the first car going and looked at his own reflexion again.

His tuxedo was perfect. His curls were perfect. His face was perfect. There weren't any signs of the little time he could sleep until John stopped moving inside him. Three orgasms kept them very busy last night.

Sherlock glanced at the watch. He had some time before going to his own wedding.

* * *

><p>When John and Mrs Hudson arrived at the office where he supposed to get married, he found Mycroft and Mrs Holmes seated outside the designated room. Wearing their best clothes, obviously. Even the older sibling was holding an new and maybe special umbrella.<p>

"Look at you, John. You look perfect in your Captain uniform."

"Thank you Mrs Hol-"

"Mummy, please."

"Um... thank you, _Mummy_."

Just a few minutes later his own mother and his sister arrived. Mummy Watson looked as beautiful as John always considered she was, wearing an ivory dress, with matching shoes and purse. Even his sister looked beautiful and stunning. She was sober and he could see the signs in her hair and skin. Her long and blonde hair was curled at the ends and she was wearing a dress. Something unusual on her.

John introduced them to Mummy Holmes and Mycroft, praying to God Harry could keep her mouth shut from any stupid or inconvenient comment. But nothing like that happened. Both mothers seemed to know each other for  
>ages, talking in the wait from clothes to the London weather. Even Harry was chatting with Mycroft. Everyone and everything was fine. They weren't expecting anyone else until John hear a police car.<p>

And million of different scenarios came to his head. Sherlock was taking his time so maybe it was Lestrade or any other DI of the Scotland Yard bringing him back from some crime scene instead of getting married or-

"John!."

"Greg, Sally, Anderson... what are you doing here?."

"Doctor Watson, and you thought we weren't coming? Here, Mr Holmes sent us the invitations."

Of course. Mycroft was behind all of that. But John was still surprise by Sally and Anderson presence. They weren't close friends with Sherlock and not even with him.

"I know what are you thinking, but this time, we are here waving a white flag. We might not be best friends, Dr Watson, but we admire you. That's why we are here."

Sally smiled a little bit and John smiled back. Maybe this time and with the wedding they could fix things with Sherlock. But then, she showed him a camera.

Maybe she wasn't going to fix things with Sherlock.

"Watson and Holmes? Come in please and have a sit, we will be starting in ten minutes." A young lady informed them and soon, both family and the members of the Yard were inside the office, seated in the chairs and waiting for the groom to come.

"The_ bride_ is taking her time, isn't she?."

The judge, the man who was going to get them married was an old man, wearing a very posh suit and what seemed to be a very heavy pair of glasses. He nodded to John who was still nervous and with a velvet box in his hands.

"No, it's not a bride, actually-"

"Oh, I see. And the witnesses are?."

Sherlock, not wanting to give Mycroft some sort of thanks for help them with the wedding arrangements asked Lestrade to be one of the witnesses. He accepted, obviously and there he was.

John chose his sister and there she was, standing beside Lestrade, and signing the last documents before the groom arrived.

"Hello, you must be Harriet. I'm Greg."

He was clearly flirting with her.

"Harry, no, I'm not interested. I play for the _other_ side, you know."

Lestrade's smile vanished and then he turned around to look at John, who nodded at him.

"OK..."

And the door was open. And the groom was there. He walked a few meters until he was just side by side next to John.

"John..."

"I thought, I thought you weren't coming-"

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't miss this for the world! Besides... I'm not wearing any _underwear_, John."

"Sher-"

"And you, wearing your uniform is making me hard-"

"Sherlock stop it!."

"Shall we start, then?."

Both men nodded to the judge and the little ceremony started.

* * *

><p>"Remember the day we first met?" He whispered to the Doctor's ear. His voice sent chills to John's spine.<p>

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it was the _bes_t day of my life."

Sherlock smiled at him and took his hand. It was done. Both men were sharing a pair of two golden rings in their left hands and everyone there came to say congratulations.

Their mothers hugged them until they couldn't breath. Harry did the same with both.

"I feel so happy for you, Johnny."

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you."

She turned to hug his brother-in-law and smiled at him.

"Hurt my brother and I'll be more than pleased to cut your _dick_ off-"

"And I thought you wanted to _shag_ me-"

"Shut up."

And then, Sally and Anderson came to them.

"Congratulations-"

"Oh, shut up Anderson. What was the bet? The best picture of them kissing gets what? Twenty pounds?-"

"Sherlock, as the husband I am now, shut up."

Anderson looked at Sally and then to them.

"We are here just to say congratulations. We are not friends, we know that. But we appreciate Doctor Watson. And we know he's happy with you."

"Oh."

Sherlock kept looking at them and accepted Sally's and Anderson's hand. Maybe they could be fine, now.

And outside the building were at least five black cars waiting for the couple and the guests. They were going to Angelo's to enjoy a private meal in the restaurant which was going to be closed just for them.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming."<p>

For John's insistence, Sherlock smiled and shook hands with all people who went to the wedding and then to the restaurant. It wasn't that bad, if you ask him. Everything was fine, and everyone just behave fine. Well, Sherlock's  
>behaviour was the only one that worried John.<p>

But it was late and once they were walking back at Baker Street, holding hands and watching at the starts over their heads.

Sherlock's fingers weren't as cold as they always were, John noted.

And they had just sign a few stupid papers, nothing more and nothing less, but something made them feel different.

The rings in their fingers felt different. John's has _'Sherlock'_ engraving inside and Sherlock's has _'John'_ in his.

Once inside their flat, John turned on his laptop and a familiar song Sherlock had heard before was filling the place. The Doctor placed his left hand over his husband shoulder and his right was taking his left.

"So you are the woman in this dance?."

"You're taller."

_Oh! darling, please believe me_  
><em>I'll never do you no harm<em>  
><em>Believe me when i tell you<em>  
><em>I'll never do you no harm.<em>

The taller man arched his back to kiss his husband. It was a sweetand not desperate kiss. It was the first sincere kiss they were sharing after the wedding. John knew his husband wasn't going to kiss him like they used to in front of their guests and families.

_Oh! darling, if you leave me  
>I'll never make it alone<br>Believe me when i beg you  
>Don't ever leave me alone.<em>

"John-"

"Hush, Sherlock."

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know i nearly broke down and cried<br>When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know i nearly broke down and died<em>

"John, Mrs Hudson is not here-"

"What, something happened to her?."

"Well, I'll tell you something first. I'm not wearing any underwear under my trousers."

_Oh! darling, if you leave me  
>I'll never make it alone<br>Believe me when i tell you  
>I'll never do you no harm.<em>

John could feel the hardness of his now husband, Sherlock Holmes.

"And?."

"Well, she said she was staying at Mrs Turner because..."

"Because?."

"Because she said this time we can do all the noise we want."

Sherlock smiled at him, seductively and ran to their room, throwing his jacket and his shirt in the way. John picked them from the floor and started undoing his uniform.

"I'll make you _beg_ for mercy, Sherlock."

And the song continued playing while they started kissing pasionately...

_When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know i nearly broke down and cried<br>When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
>Well you know i nearly broke down and died...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your supportive words. Your reviews really made me feel better!<strong>

**And well, next chapter is the wedding night... be ready!**

_**"Remember the day we first met?" He whispered to the Doctor's ear. His voice sent chills to John's spine.**_

_**"Yeah, why?"**_

_**"Because it was the best day of my life."**_

**Taken from Cumbermagine. People go and follow her (twitter), she's a very sweet girl! Thanks Steph!**

**So, I tried to make this brief and simple, but don't worry, I'll be write a few more chapters, each of them explaining with full details the wedding and then the dinner at Angelo's, etc.**

**THANKS TO THE BEATLES. IF SOMEDAY I GET MARRIED, MY FIRST DANCE WITH MY HUSBAND WILL BE WITH THIS SONG, 'OH DARLING'.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	31. The Wedding Night

**Thanks to the lovely traciller who helped me with this :)**

****This is one of my most graphic chapters so far... ****

* * *

><p>"Make me <em>beg<em>, Captain Watson."

"You know what happens when you _dare_ me, don't you, Mister Sherlock Holmes-Watson?"

Sherlock nodded. Both men were completely naked, just watching their bodies with desire. The Doctor closed the space between them, kissing him passionately, and causing both hard members to touch. It was the best sensation, feeling the other's hardness. It only increased their desire and lust for each another.

"Sherlock-"

"Take me John, make me scream until I have no voice. Make me come-"

"But-"

"_Break_ the bed, leave _scratches_ on Mrs Hudson's wall-"

"I'm not so _horny_ now that you mentioned Mrs Hud-"

"You will be, John."

The Detective pushed his husband, making him fall over the mattress, slightly moving the bed against the wall. Poor landlady. That one already had some marks and surely they will be replacing the wallpaper. So many nights, mornings, afternoons and countless amounts of _sex_ on that bed.

Sherlock kneeled on the floor and moved his head towards his husband crotch. John smelled delicious. Strange, he smelled like tea. And for that reason Sherlock couldn't help but have an erection every time John made tea. Just glancing at his pale, short hands handing him a cup of tea was enough to make him curse inside, and cross his legs if they were in the presence of someone else.

The taller man took the hard _member_ with his long fingers and took his time to observe. John had the biggest _cock_ he had ever seen. It was pale from the base to the tip and the veins, full of blood, made him more needy.

Sherlock Holmes needed John Watson.

His _balls_ were perfect, despite the fact his left one was slightly smaller than the right one. Once Sherlock told his Doctor about it but the older man just felt embarrassed. No matter how many times the Detective tried to convince him it wasn't a bad thing, John still felt a little bit uncomfortable about that.

Its head was pink and the precum was already falling to the base, lubricating those longs fingers that were already stroking John's member.

"Sher-"

"I'm going _John_."

And John felt Sherlock's _mouth_ taking in his whole member. From the base to the very tip. How Sherlock was able to do that he would never know. As always, John grabbed those dark curls and started moving his head up and down, _fucking_ his husband's mouth.

That was something Sherlock enjoyed with all his being.

For him, it meant that his husband was enjoying what he was doing to him. He licked that cock as if it were an ice cream cone before licking his own lips in pleasure. His John always _tasted_ so good. Always.

"Sherlock... _Fuck_, you're so good..."

And without any warning, Sherlock left John's member and he threw himself over his now-husband's body, both men rolling over the mattress until the good Doctor was on top. It was as though there was an unspoken agreement, Sherlock placing both legs on his lover's shoulder and John pressing his body as close as he could to the Detective's, touching that entrance that was begging for him.

Every inch of Sherlock's body was screaming for John and he had no intention of making him wait. With one quick thrust, John Watson was_ inside_ his husband. Completely inside him. It was painful, yes. But so exciting and the pleasure was already taking his whole body with waves of ecstasy. Pain and pleasure mixed together was the best feeling.

Sherlock arched his back and closed his eyes so tightly that little winkles were drawn round his grey eyes. John opened his eyes, the blue shinning in the darkness, giving some light to the scene. He loved to see that face. Sherlock's face when he was fully inside him. He wanted to kiss him, kiss and bite those pink, cupid's bow lips. The Soldier loved his husband's lips, high cheekbones, grey eyes... His dark and curly hair. He loved everything about Sherlock Holmes.

And trying to return the favor of that previous session of oral _sex_, John took his husband's hard, fully erected member with his short, pale hands and started to stroke it softly at the beginning. Soon his movements started to become more erratic along with his thrusts.

"Jo-John- oh, John-"

"Scream for me, Sherlock. _Scream_ my name!"

He thrust more and more, with all the strength left in his body. Sherlock could feel John's balls hitting his arse and god, he loved it. The taller man even thought, between those fast and hard thrusts he was receiving, that he might use that skill... Laugh or say something to make John harder and more "animal" when he was still inside him, but he refused to do it when all he really wanted to do was scream his husband's name.

"JOHN, OH... JOHN!"

The blonde man smiled. He was making his partner cry his name, the bed was moving back and forth with every deep thrust and the wallpaper covering their room wall had some new scratches.

"Beg Sherlock, _beg_..."

The curly-haired man placed both of his hands on the Doctor's biceps and stroked them strongly. The pleasure he was feeling was killing him. He knew he wasn't going to walk straight for at least a week. Or more.

"Please John... Please"

He stopped for a moment, and both men shared a look.

"Please what?"

"Come. Come inside me. I want to feel you, come and make me come-"

"My pleasure."

John chuckled and continued moving back and forth. _Back and forth_. Something was wrong. It was time. He should have come long time ago but no matter how much he moved, the speed of the force he was using, he couldn't come. John's eyes went down to his left hand which was stroking Sherlock's hard member, seeing he wasn't going to come any time soon. He frowned and then he looked at his lover, who was groaning incoherent things and arching his back with pleasure.

"Sherlock,"a thrust, "something is," another thrust, "wrong. I can't," another thrust, "come."

The taller man smiled at him.

"And you should pay more attention when it comes to the drinks that your husband gives you when," another thrust, "oh John! When you are drinking-"

"What did you put in my glass? Sher-"

"Enjoy the moment."

John continued moving back and forth, until something made him feel even more aroused. Yes, more. Today, if you asked him how he felt, he probably wouldn't be able to answer that. The feeling was...extraordinarily amazing. He felt like his _cock_ had grown, somehow, and Sherlock had become more and more _tight_. And it was delicious.

"Sher- I'm going to come now!"

And with a very powerful thrust and a very hard stroke to his lover's cock, both came at the same time, leaving not only a certain Detective's belly all covered with semen, but the sheets were all covered too.. The Doctor fell beside his new hubby, all covered with sweat and feeling extremely tired and breathless.

"That was..."

"Amazing, incredible, perfect, stunning, sexy, arousing?"

"I was going to say _good_ but-"

"Just good? John you're-"

"I was joking. It was spectacularly amazing. The best _sex_ I have ever had in my life."

"I'm a very talented _lover_, aren't I?"

"You bugger. What did you put in my drink-"

"Don't worry. I have _more_ if you want."

John kissed his curly head and used his hand to clean Sherlock's sweaty forehead.

"I don't need any pills to make you scream my name, even beg."

Sherlock lowered his hand to the Soldier's crotch and smiled at him.

"Mmm, little _Johnny_ is awake...again. Fancy another round? No wait. I'll asking him myself-"

John stopped him from going down and he moved, this time kissing the Detective's pale chest and then his stomach, near his pelvis.

"Its my turn and _Sherly_ seems to need a Doctor to take a better look."

He was fully aware that his technique wasn't as good as his hubby's, but John made sure Sherlock was going to enjoy it. It was like a bloody Olympics in which John tried to win the gold medal in the _blowjob_ competition. John covered Sherlock's long, hard and pale member with his mouth and sucked him like his life depended on it.

"John-"

Doing as the Doctor did with him, he grabbed that blonde head and moved it back and forth, fucking that mouth he loved so much. John enjoyed it. He could feel that sweet scent and the liquid coming from Sherlock's hard cock and swallowed the precum. Sherlock tasted like scones. Like the scones he loved to cook and the Detective loved to eat.

"John, I'm going to-"

Too late. He came inside John's mouth and John licked his thin lips.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Sherlock."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!xx<strong>

**Please review?**


	32. The Honeymoon Part 1: First Row

**Thanks to the lovely Traciller for helping me with this :)**

* * *

><p>The last thing John could vividly remember was kissing his husband and then closing his eyes.<br>Everything was cloudy and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand and glanced at the ceiling. He was in Sherlock's- no, their bedroom and the dark-haired man was sleeping next to him, with his entire body glued to the Soldier's. His head was over his left shoulder and John could feel his warm, calm breathing on his collar bone.

Sherlock's left leg was over John's and his long, pale right hand was over the Doctor's chest, holding him tightly. He smiled. It was as if Sherlock was thinking he would leave him alone while he slept. John's left arm, like a snake was over the Detective's shoulders. He wasn't aware of what time was it, but the sunlight coming from the window was already hurting his eyes.

And there she was.

"_Woo hoo!_ How are the little boys? Time to wake up or you'll miss your flight!"

The Doctor, who was the only one awake, frowned and watched as his landlady opened the window to let the fresh air of the morning into the room. How she placed two suitcases, already packed next to the door. Certainly it wasn't the best moment to barge into the newlywed's room. They weren't naked...yes they were, but covered with a sheet. And John was already blushing knowing the old lady had seen the used _condoms_ on the floor and some_ lube_ stains on her carpet...

"Mrs Hudson-"

"Don't worry, John. Mycroft already told me everything. You get up, have a shower and get down to have some breakfast with me before you two leave-"

"But-"

"No buts, young man! And you, Sherlock, wake up or you're going to miss your flight!"

Sherlock rolled in the bed, letting the white sheet fall from his body and turned around, with his back and his bare _arse_ to his husband and Mrs Hudson.

"Sherlock!"

"Not now, John. You _fucked_ me so hard last night that I wouldn't be wrong if I said I have a very _sore_ arse and you a very sore cock-"

John slapped his back slightly, not using too much force, making the young man turn around with his eyes and mouth wide open, ready to respond when his gaze met Mrs Hudson's face.

"Oh! Mrs Hudson! What are you doing here? You said you were going to be at Mrs Turner's and-"

"Get up!"

Not saying a word against the woman who acted as a surrogate mother to them, both men had a shower and took their suitcases, going downstairs to share breakfast with their landlady. She didn't stop laughing and talking about how lovely the wedding had been, how cute they looked together and how delicious Angelo's food was.

"And just out of curiosity, Sherlock, where are we going? I don't even know what Mrs Hudson put in my luggage."

"One of my distant aunts sent us as a wedding present, the honeymoon, just to apologize because she wasn't able to come. She's a very busy woman. We're going to _Mykonos_."

John was still holding the little, sweet old cup Mrs Hudson used for breakfast and two droplets of saliva fell to the cup.

"You can put that cup back on the saucer, John."

"And why you didn't tell me-"

"I picked up the tickets the day Mycroft kidnapped you and gave you the death threat and-"

"It's a lovely place to go. Yesterday, Mrs Turner and I searched for it on internet. And did you know that since 1960 the place has been a tourist destination for _gay_ people and-"

"And we're late for our flight. Thank you, Mrs Hudson!"

* * *

><p>When both men arrived at Heathrow Airport, a certain new brother-in-law was already waiting for them. And, John noted, he wasn't carrying the same umbrella he was using the day before.<p>

"Your private flight is ready."

Then, from out of the blue two men in black suits took their luggage and gestured for them to follow. The little airplane was ready to go and if it wasn't for Sherlock who was still holding his husband's hand, John could have blacked out. He was fully aware of Sherlock's wealthy family, but truth be told, he was expecting a nice, modest week in some little cottage in Edinburgh or maybe in Sussex, but not _Mykonos_.

Silence fell over them until they took their seats in the private plane and continued until they were up in the sky. Sherlock was furiously tapping on his phone while John started to remove every layer of fabric that was covering his pale body. First his thin jumper, then he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, before rolling the sleeves above his elbows. And he wanted to do the same. The heat was suffocating them. Maybe they could change their clothes-

"I will check in our luggage for something more comfortable to wear."

Said John, and stood up from his seat, leaving the taller man alone. Sherlock was expecting another pair of his tailored trousers and tight shirts, but John placed a white shirt without sleeves, a pair of blue navy short pants, and sandals in front of him.

"What? John-"

Too late. John Watson was already changed into the same clothes but in different colours.

"I feel better, now go and change-"

"I'm not going to wear short pants and sandals-"

"You have long, pale legs perfect for them and lovely feet. Now, do as I say because-"

"Because what? I'm not going to wear this."

"Because I'm willing to not have _sex_ with you this whole week in Mykonos and-"

Sherlock already disappeared in the bathroom of the private plane, only to return fifteen minutes later wearing the clothes John had handed to him before.

"Oh God, I must find my camera."

Sherlock remained silent until they landed on the island. John was lost in the beauty of the place while his husband was looking at his outfit with disgust. A black car was already waiting for them outside the International Airport of Mykonos and drove them to the hotel.

"Welcome to Mykonos Grand Hotel & Resort. You must be _Mister John Watson_."

Said the male receptionist in perfect English, making John wonder if he were perhaps British. The man was as tall as his husband, blonde, with green eyes and a pair of thin, silver glasses.

"Yes I am," John lowered his eyes until he found his name tag on the left side of his chest, hanging from the white shirt of his uniform, "Stephan. And please call me John."

The receptionist smiled at him, and for one moment Sherlock felt out of place. It was like Stephan hadn't noticed John's gold ring on his finger and, most important, Sherlock's presence.

"John, this is the key of your room. I will take you there, follow me, please."

Stephan walked ahead them and said something in Greek. Two seconds later another young man was taking their luggage from them. Everything got worse when they arrived at their room. It was big, with a king-sized bed covered with a blue duvet, the furniture a dark brown. The walls were white with some classic Greek paintings hanging over them and a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi.

"Hope you like it, Mister John. Its our best suite."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and looked outside the window. The sun was strong over the entire island and the blue sea had some waves which made the place even more beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"I have to go back down. _Anything_ you need, anything, just call _me_."

He didn't need to turn around to see John smiling at the annoying Greek man who was clearly flirting with him. "Thanks, Stephan. I will. Sherlock?"

The Detective knew John was waiting for him to say thanks too, but he just turned around and waved his hand to him, clearly asking him to leave them alone. Stephan just smiled at John and left.

"What was that?"

"I think, Sherlock, I should be asking you that. Is it so hard for you to say thanks?"

"He was _flirting_ with you."

"Sher-"

"And you were_ flirting_ with him too!"

"I was just playing along-"

"Playing along with me there! I can't even imagine what you would have done if I wasn't. Oh, I'll say it. He would be down in his knees and you taking that stupid, horrible head of his with your hands, moving it up and down-"

"I would never cheat on you! How could you even-"

"I'm not suggesting it, I'm _saying_ it! You _like_ him!"

John threw his hands in the air, and turned around to leave. His normally pale face was bright red and his knuckles were white. His short hands were just fists. But before he could leave the room he went closer to his husband. Sherlock feared for the first time in his life John could _hit_ him. Even his grey-blue eyes lost that defensive look and he blinked several times when John was just inches away from his face. The Doctor was on tip toes and breathed.

"I would never cheat on you. Never. And you even thinking about it, even suggesting it, _makes me sick_." And John left the room, slamming the door. Less than twenty-four hours married, and they had had their first fight.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU SEE THE LITTLE REFERENCE IN THIS ONE? <strong>

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	33. The Honeymoon, Part 2: I'm sorry

**All the credit to Traciller.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock couldn't stop thinking that this time he was far from right. Just the opposite, he couldn't have been more <em>wrong<em>.

He glanced at the empty room. He could imagine John there, standing next to him, just near the end of the bed. His face showing all the signs of a very angry husband. Why had he said all those things? Why had he hurt the man he loved with all his heart? For god's sake, he had just married John, something that he'd never imagined would happen.

Sherlock always imagined himself living and dying alone.

_Alone._

John Watson had never been in his plans, but yet there he was. And after all the things they had been through, John was still there. And he had hurt the only man who ever loved him.

Who has been willing to give his _life_ for him.

Sherlock looked at himself. He was still wearing those short pants, the sandals and that ugly shirt. But he didn't want to lose more time. He looked at the new _gold_ ring in his left hand and closed the room's door behind him.

* * *

><p>The blonde man was sitting on the beach. The pale sand was already burning his legs and the sun was doing a good job too. He <em>chuckled<em> and glanced at his chest and his shoulders. He was going to get very tanned skin.  
>And then a fat tear fell from his blue eyes. It travelled from his eyes down his cheek, then rolled to his chin before falling to the sand.<p>

He didn't use his hands to wipe his face. John wanted to suppress the tears, but fighting against them was impossible. John loved Sherlock Holmes with all of his heart. No one would ever know how much he suffered the day he found the Consulting Detective naked in his room and asking him to look at some _'spots'_ on his pelvis and penis.

The blonde man couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. All his life he'd only been with _women_. Woman after woman, _hips_ and _boobs_, long hair, short hair, small waist, etcetera.

But Sherlock was the exception. Sherlock had always been the exception in John's life.

_Always._

And even after all the things they had been through, and even if he could go back in time, he wouldn't change anything. He would choose _Sherlock_ again, with everything that that choice implied. But this time he was hurt. Hurt because Sherlock, his husband, had doubted his fidelity. He suffered a lot buying that ring, thinking how to propose, and when his brother-in-law had threatened him.

His heart was broken, how could Sherlock doubt his love?

John was so lost in his own thoughts and his gaze was so intent on the sea in front of him that he didn't even notice the tall figure standing behind him, until he saw from the corner of his eye two long, pale legs in the sand, crossed indian style.

"I'm sorry."

Silence. John never turned his head to see him. His gaze was still firm on the blue sea. Sherlock truly regretted what he had said.

"I'm _really sorry_, John."

"Why, Sherlock?"

The young man frowned and took a few breaths before trying to reply.

"John-"

"I gave you _everything_, Sherlock. Everything. Every single drop of blood in my body is _yours_. I'd give you all of me. Even my _heart_ if you need it. And you-"

"John, I-"

"Just for once let me finish."

Both men remained silent until John spoke again.

"I'm the one keeping our place tidy, our fridge full, our clothes clean, our bed made every morning... I don't really care about those things. I don't. But I would do anything for you. I'm giving my life for you every time we run after a criminal. I even have an ASBO for you. I killed a cabbie just hours after we first met. That's not _enough_ for you, Sherlock?"

He turned around to find his husband crying. His grey-blue eyes were red and he was trying very hard to keep his sobs under control. With a quick movement, he glued his body to the shorter man and buried his face in the Doctor's neck. And loud sobs could be heard. John let his arms wrap around the man he loved so much and let him cry over him. He even allowed himself to cry quietly with him. So John could feel those warm tears over his burning skin, and Sherlock was feeling the Doctor's tears on his dark curls.

The beach was deserted. They were the only people on the beach. Two men crying over their shared pain.

"That's _not enough for you_, Sherlock?" John repeated.

"I'm sorry, John. But you need to understand that I'm allowing myself to cry for the first time in many years, and in front of you. I've always believed tears were a clear sign of weakness. I've never considered myself a weak person. And with this, I want to say that _I'm sorry_. Because that's what I truly feel. I'm sorry. I just... I can't even think of you leaving me. You're all I have, John. And you're _everything_ to me. I'm sorry."

With Sherlock still in his arms, John kissed him softly and slowly. It wasn't a deep kiss, just lips touching. Both men closed their eyes and enjoyed the peace.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, you silly old man."

"You're _older_ than me John-"

"Yeah, I know but-"

"And your hair is more _gray_ than mine, well I don't have any silver hairs on my head and-"

"Well, I got the idea-"

"And you have _wrinkles_ around your eyes and-"

"Sherlock!"

"I'm sorry, John"

John Watson chuckled and kissed that man again.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel. I want to show you how _possessive_ I can be."

The short man nodded to his husband and soon both where shaking the sand off their short pants and, holding hands, made their way back to the hotel.

"I don't think I'll be able to lay on my back, the sun really burned-"

"Don't give me excuses, John. We have the jacuzzi, the shower, the wall, the floor, the bedpost, the chair, the window, the table, or you can be on top!"

"Oh God, _please_ let me walk tomorrow."


	34. The Honeymoon, Part 3: MakeUp Sex

**CHEERS to the lovely Traciller, who has been helping me with my awful grammar.**

**This is the last chapter of the Wedding Arc! I want to say thanks for all of you who read this, reviewed it, and even suggested all the ideas. Because I used them all :)**

**No one got the reference? It will be clear in this chapter what I'm talking about and if you're not a Cumberbitch who haven't been stalking-I mean, watching Benedict in youtube, I highly suggest you to watch this to get this chapter (and the whole honeymoon): /watch?v=6aXsmHA43r0**

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes-Watson proved to his husband how possessive he could get after taking advantage of his burned back. John's knees and hands met the blue carpet of their suite, the coldness of the bathroom floor, the soft wood of the bedposts, and his legs even had strength to enjoy a session of sex in the huge jacuzzi.<p>

Well, Sherlock was the virile one who shagged the Doctor like his life depended on it.

John just nodded every time Sherlock commanded him to roll over, spread his legs or even move his whole torso and hips back and forth to mimic his movements and thrusts.

"Now, move your right leg and put it over my shoulder. Yes, no- John! I said your RIGHT leg!"

"You know, it's not arousing to be commanded quite like that while you want to- oh!"

"I told you so!"

"Sher- Slowly, please-"

Sherlock smiled at him, John's back was pressed against the white and cold floor of their bathroom, perfect for his burned back. But the taller man was trying to command him, and Holmes being on top and in control was something a lot _not good_ for John.

"_Captain_ Watson begging... we should fight more. I can experiment with that-"

He kissed the man under him, the same man who had told him that every drop of his blood belonged to Sherlock. The same man who was so tight inside that it was driving him crazy.

"Let's _do_ it on the chair-"

"Sherlock, I think I already gave you all the _sex_ my body can handle. Can we just sleep now?"

"But-"

"_Please_."

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and turned the lights off. Both men fell over the posh and soft mattress of their king-sized bed and John sighed, closed his eyes and rolled over, giving his back to the taller man.

The Detective cuddled John and soon his left hand was stroking and travelling down the Doctor's bare _chest_ and belly. He could feel those hard muscles under his fingertips and John's chest moving up and down while he breathed calmly in his sleep. And when he closed his eyes, Sherlock fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Next day both men were happily enjoy the island, walking down the deserted streets, holding their hands under the sun. John's back and chest were better now and he was comfortable with his tanned skin. All the opposite, Sherlock couldn't stop <em>sulking<em> and cursing and complaining how his own pale skin was darker now.

"_She_ knows I hate warm places."

"Your aunt? We should buy her a souvenir. What do you think of this?"

They were visiting a little shop with local souvenirs and all sorts of useless things people buy on their holidays to give to their friends and families when they returned. John was holding a little hat with the word _'Mykonos'_ embroidered with black thread. Sherlock twisted his mouth and shook his head.

"_She_ wears a different kind of hat."

"OK, we should pay her a visit once we get back, I'd really love to met her"

"And why would you like to meet _her_?"

"Well, she paid for this honeymoon. And no one does that for their distant nephew."

"_She_ doesn't have time in her _agenda_ to see us."

John laughed at that comment while they were going back to the hotel to have lunch.

"C'mon, Sherlock. She can't be that busy! Who is she, by the way? Queen Elizabeth?"

The silence between them made John frown.

"She's-"

"As far as I know _she's_ a huge fan of your blog and finds it quite... entertaining"

"You never told me she was your aunt! Sher-"

"Distant aunt. Mother is a distant cousin."

"But... Do you- you have a title or something like that?"

"Of course not. Mother does, but Mycroft and I refused to take it"

"Why?"

"Because it would mean trouble for our lives. A Consulting Detective with a title? I have enough trouble keeping myself out of the public eye."

"And Mycroft? That's why he works in the _Parliam_-"

"No, my fat older brother never used this _'connection'_ to be in the British Government. He made his own way, don't ask me how, but I wouldn't be wrong if I told you he's the one who writes, signs and even occupies the PM's chair."

John's jaw was on the white floor of the Greek hotel's balcony. Even after their long time together, and now married, he discovered more and more about Sherlock's family. He even wondered if his husband's father had been some kind _Duke_ or perhaps someone even more important.

* * *

><p>The lunch passed quickly and then the husbands were sitting near a big pool enjoying the silence of the place. John could swear the island had been closed just for them.<p>

"What are you reading?"

"_'Guernica'_ by Dave Boling."

"I didn't know you liked to read those kinds of books."

"Incredibly enough, there are lots of things you don't know about me. _Yet_."

"Oh... Mind telling me one now?"

John smiled. Sherlock loved that smile. It was so warm and sincere. And... _arousing_.

"One I shall say. I've been observing, as I always do, and I can assure you no one will see us if I take off those short pants using my own teeth and _shag_ you in that pool. No _lube_, the water could be so helpful, you see."

The Detective's mouth moved so fast and the words left those pink lips so easily John couldn't help but stare at those grey-blue eyes. Lust. Sherlock smiled openly when his eyes met that _cock_ suppressed by those short pants, already _hard_.  
>John was <em>hot<em> for him.

And Sherlock wasn't going to waste a second. The threw his book to the floor and stripped himself before going down to his _knees_ and doing what he'd said he would. Remove those blue short pants with his own teeth.

"I _want_ you, Sherlock. Let me take you."

"I thought you would never ask."

Sherlock's strong and tanned chest was strongly pressed against the edge of the pool. They were in the water and John's _thrusts_ were already making little waves around them.

"John... John... _More_!"

John's left hand was placed on the Detective's bony hip trying to stay as close as he could to his husband while his right hand was over the stone edge of the pool.  
>The taller man threw his right arm behind him, trying to grab John's blonde hair and his left hand, like his husband's, was on the edge of the pool. Both men were trying to satisfy their desire for each other and keep their bodies from sinking.<p>

"Jo-John-"

John Watson, his husband, _sucked_ his earlobe and whispered something in his hear.

"This is my revenge, Sherlock. Oh, you're so _tight_... Do you like it?"

"John- yes, I like it-"

"Do you enjoy this? Me behind you, _contolling_ you?"

"Yes -yes, I do."

"Do you want _more_?"

"I- oh, yes. I want more."

John _thrust_ inside him once again, with such strength that Sherlock's chest hit the edge of the pool and he feared he might have a bruise over his sternum.

They came together and as soon as John was outside Sherlock, the young man turned around and crossed his ankles together, hugging the Doctor's waist with his long legs.

"Do you want to know more things, John?"

"Oh God, yes! But this time let's go to the beach. I want you on your hands and knees on the sand."

"And I thought I was the only _sex maniac_ in this marriage."

"And once again, I have proven you wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, let me know what do you think of this one. My phone died and I lost ALL the chapters I had for the future and most of my work. Quoting Irene Adler in ASiB "That camera phone is my life. I'd die before I let someone take it. It's my protection." THAT'S HOW I FEEL NOW. <strong>

**See you next chapter back in London ;)**


	35. Contest: Who has the largest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

**A.N: Un-betad. Any mistake is mine and sorry for them.**

* * *

><p>Because Sherlock being bored meant that everyone has to be just like him: <em>BORE<em>D.

John Watson wasn't bored. He was happily entertained with some new medical magazines he had bought in his trip to the nearest Tesco because once again, his husband had been drinking the whole bottle. Yes, the whole bottle. Why? Because he was _bored_.

"I'm bored."

With his gaze still on the magazine, John, seated in his armchair crossed his legs.

"If you're so bored, why don't you go downstairs and do the laundry?."

"I'm your _husband_, not your _maid_."

"Oh, I should have said that long time ago since we got back from Greece, then."

Another thirty minutes of silence. John changed the old magazine for another one, and the Detective was still lying _naked_, only wearing his blue robe. There wasn't even a sound coming from downstairs, so Sherlock deduced their landlady was again playing card or maybe knitting with Mrs Turner next door.

"John."

"What? If you say again _'I'm bored'_ I'll send you myself downstairs to do the laundry."

"Let's _play_ a game."

For the first time in several minutes, Watson let his blue eyes met his husband's and put down his magazine. Sherlock's eyes had an special colour. They were shinning, actually. It was a weird thing the blonde man noted only happened when his husband had a very _kinky_ and maybe _explicit_ idea infecting his mind.

After months being married, Sherlock had become more and more _possessive_ over him. The Doctor pretended to be blind at that fact, which was extremely obvious. Once back at Scotland Yard and because Lestrade touched John's arm accidentally, Sherlock stormed out saying he will never work with him again.

Obviously, those screams coming from the only Consulting Detective raised a lot of heads and comments. John had never felt so _embarrassed_ in his whole life.

And with that _possessiveness_ coming from his husband, you have to add the fact Sherlock was a _sex maniac_. It all started as a joke coming from the short man, but in fact it was becoming a reality. The Detective had the most _incredible_ and sometimes _stupid_ ideas when it was about _sex_.

John Watson wasn't complaining, not at all. It was _good_, not have an schedule, or routine, or the same postion, or the same bed. But it was worrying him.

And with Sherlock's proposal, John Watson was going to be so worried.

"What game? Chess? You used it for an experiment and you burned the last Cluedo I bought."

The taller man rolled over the sofa and sat facing his husband. He removed his robe showing John his _hard member._

"No Sherlock, we're not going to have _sex_-"

"Sit here with me. Look. Why don't we play who's got the _largest erection_-"

John smiled and laughed, _sarcastically_.

"If you are that _bored_ to play that, why don't you go to the Park and deduce how many drunk men have been urinating that old tree in the corner-"

"Oh, don't be so stupid. Look down, I can see you _hard_ from here! Oh, don't tell me. You're remembering last night when I _rode_ you over the table, aren't you? I don't even know how Mrs Hudson haven't noticed the scratches on-"

John threw is magazine to the floor, defeated. He wasn't a seventeen year old boy again, but for some strange and maybe weird reason everytime Sherlock fixated those eyes on him, it was innevitable to not stop his _member_ to get _hard_. Even in front of other people it had become a very hard thing to hide.

"All right, which are the rules?."

* * *

><p>"When I say three, we start <em>wanking<em> ourselves and the one who gets the _largest erection wins_."

They were sitting one next to the other on the sofa. Both wearing their robes. And the Doctor even took the precaution of locking the door. You can never know when your landlady is going to open the door.

"And _If_ I win...?"

Sherlock smiled.

"The winner get's whatever he _wants_ from the loser. So, try your best, John."

And both men got ready. They turned around to face each other. According to John, he needed to face Sherlock because that was going to help him. The taller man agreed.

"One... two... _three!_."

Sherlock was using his right hand, and his husband his left.

John started to move his left hand slowly, from the _base_ to the _tip_ and then from the tip to the base, getting very _hard_ very soon. His blue eyes travelled from the top of his husband dark curls to the pale skin of his face, his alien eyes, his collarbones, the slightly glimpse of that chest and then his long legs. And even that memory of Sherlock on his knees over the white sand of the beach in Mykonos, all that were arousing enough to get the _wank_ of his life.

Sherlock did all the opposite from his husband. His right hand was moving fast from the _base_ to the _tip_ and from the tip to the base. He used his left _thumb_ to massage its head and he had to stop those erratic movements, because having his grey-ish eyes on John and his streaky robe, and looking at his blonde hair and those blue eyes was painful. Not only inside, but his member was hurting him.

And a few moments later, both men were there, each one of them with a rule on their hands.

"Let me_ measure_ yours-"

"No Sherlock-"

"Give me that rule!."

The taller man won the little fight over the rule and soon he was on his _knees_ taking the measurements of his husband's _cock_.

"This is getting rather fun, isn't it?_ Nineteen point two centimetres_, well done, John."

"And what makes you think you won, Sherlock?."

"Nothing. Your turn."

Sherlock handed him the rule and gestured him to go down in his knees just as he did before.

The blonde man glued the _cold_ and _metallic_ rule to Sherlock's hard _cock_ and smiled. "What?."

"Well, Sherlock. I'm trying to think what_ I_ want from _you_."

He got up from his place between the Detective's long legs and started getting dressed. Sherlock was frowning and he took the rule that was lying next to him.

"_Nineteen point one_ cent- John! You are cheating!."

"I'm not cheating, you took my measurements and you took yours. So now I know what I want from you."

Despite being defeated, Sherlock couldn't stop smiling, ready to hear some _sexual_ proposition, but no what John was going to say.

"Put something on and _do the laundry_."

* * *

><p><strong>*blush*<strong>


	36. Mrs Hudson has bad timing

"John, I _need_ some. Get me some."

The Doctor, who was occupying his place in his own armchair raised his gaze from his book and shook his head. "No Sherlock."

"Get me some."

"No, cold turkey. We agreed, no matter what."

"But-"

"No. You're doing it so well _love_, don't spoilt it!."

His husband rolled his eyes, and continued with his last dance, the one that consisted in walk from one place to another while sighing and muttering things to himself.

"Tell me where they are!."

"No-"

"Please, tell me."

John enjoyed watching his husband run from one place to another throwing things off their place looking for cigarettes. He knew the great Detective was going to beg him soon.

"_Please_."

"Sorry. Can't help."

His blue eyes travelled from his husband's grey ones to the book he was reading when Sherlock fell on the floor in his knees and placed himself between his legs.

"Oh John. I _envy_ you, so much."

"You envy me?."

"Your mind, it's so placid, straight-forward, barely used. Mine's like an engine, racing out of control. A rocket, tearing itself to pieces, trapped on the launch pad. I _need_ a cigarette!."

Watson threw his book to the floor, defeated for the taller man's behaviour. The situation was so stressful. He only wanted him to stop smoking and filling his lungs with things that only could kill him. And after insisting so much, Sherlock agreed to the follow the treatment and stop smoking. But it was getting so hard to keep him busy enough to make him forget about nicotine.

"You just have a month without smoking and you're doing it so well! You know the-"

"I _know_ the situation here, John. I can see it. You, just watching me in my _knees_, _begging_ for cigarettes, between your _legs_... "

"Sherlock-"

"If _I_ do something for _you._.. would you-"

"It's not in the rules, Sherlock!."

"Well, then, the rules are wrong!."

At this point of their argument, John was lost in keeping Sherlock away from his addiction, and not seeing what the man down in his knees was doing.

With a quick movements with his long fingers, Sherlock had undone John's zipper and now he wast touching his already hard _penis_.

He was so right. Just a glimpse of him on his knees and between his legs could make the Soldier hard. And Sherlock Holmes-Watson wasn't going to waste such a hard thing, was he?

"Sherlock-"

Too late, Mr. Watson. The curly haired man took his member with his mouth and started sucking its tip eagerly enough to make him gasp and hold his breath. Non of them were alert enough to hear a pair of tired steps coming up their stairs.

The Doctor placed his left hand on his husband's head and grabbed those dark and soft curls he loved to touch and feel every time he could.

Sherlock was still sucking him off, taking his whole member inside his mouth and massaging his balls with such a grace and technique, John knew he was going to come soon.

"_Yes_, just like that Sherlock-"

And then-

"Woo hoo! Boys, are you- Ah!-"

His blue eyes were wide open and with a quick movment he took the first thing he could find. With the Union Jack's pillow, John pressed it over the taller man's head strongly enough to cover Sherlock's mouth from their landlady's eyes.

"Mrs. Hud-"

"Oh sorry, I should-"

"Yes, you should-"

"_Mphhhhhh!_."

The worst thing was that Mrs Hudson their landlady not their housekeeper was still standing in front of them with her jaw on the floor and John was still pressing the pillow over Sherlock's head, making him choke with his _member_.

And Sherlock _bite_John.

And John _screamed_.

And Mrs Hudson forgot everything she knew about her bad hip and run down the stairs.

"Dear _fucking _god-"

"_Jawn_... you, what-"

Sherlock fell with his back to the floor and stroked his own lips.

"Mrs Hudson _saw _us-"

"I almost die with your _cock _in my mouth!-"

"You _bite_ me!-"

"Well, this isn't the _first_ time, is it?."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to continue this so badly... <strong> _


	37. I'll make it worth it

John ran to the bathroom and locked himself inside. He looked down at his _member,_and recognised the teeth's marks. It bloody hurt, like hell.

He wasn't going to need stitches, Sherlock hadn't gone that far, but it certainly was going to hurt once his member was _erect_. It was going to gain blood pressure and it was going to grow and then the skin was going to hurt him again, like hell.

John smiled at that fact and looked himself in the mirror. Medical Prescription: No _sex _for a few good days.

"You can't be serious."

"I am being serious, you know I don't usually make jokes when it's about Medicine and Health Care. It will be good for both-"

"You mean good for you, but not for me. I need _sex_ to think sometimes, John. You can do this to me because I bit your _penis_. You were the one who didn't close the door and lt Mrs. Hudson inside and she saw me _sucking_ you off. Therefore, it's your fault. Therefore, you can't forbid me _sex_-"

"Sherlock, you didn't have _sex_before we met and you used to think as you do now-"

"But you gave me _sex_! And you can't take it away from me now, John-"

"Don't talk about _sex_ like if I'm stealing your teddy bear or something like that!."

"_Mycroft_ took my teddy bear, don't make me remember that!-"

"So then stop this stupid argument. Look -John pointed at the calendar hanging in the kitchen's wall with a silly kitten on it- one week. On week without _sex._"

"John-"

"Oh, don't tell me the great Sherlock Holmes can't live without _sex_for a week, that's something I should definitely have to tell Mycroft or-"

"Sherlock Holmes can live with a week off _sex_. I'll prove it."

They shook their hands and the deal started.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1.<strong>

John woke up very early as per usual and made his way to the bathroom for a shower, leaving his husband alone in their large bed. Sherlock glanced at the closed door and let his right hand made his own way down inside his pants.

He had five minutes to wank himself before the Soldier was back to change his clothes and woke him up to share breakfast before he had to left for work.

Sherlock didn't waste a second, but he couldn't stop thinking if John was being strong enough in that shower to not touch himself.

After all, they were used to have morning _sex_.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2.<strong>

"Sherlock, I'm going to do the shopping are you coming? Why do I ask if you're not-"

The taller man appeared from the kitchen already wearing his coat and his blue scarf. It was mid afternoon, and to their surprise the nearest Tesco from Baker Street was rather empty. Sherlock enjoyed it, knowing he wasn't going to deal with strange people.

The second day was passing well without hidden _wanks _in different places and moments and not even when John was undressing and changing his clothes.

Everything was fine for him, until he saw him. Sherlock lost track of his husband watching at some different kinds of bread for a new experiment when he turned around to see the good Doctor selecting bananas.

_Bananas_.

_Long_ and _big _bananas.

Sherlock Holmes-Watson swore John was doing it on purpose. His short and pale fingers were travelling over the long and yellow surfice of the fruit, causing huge havocs down in his lower part.

"Sherlock?-"

The Consulting Detective had to ran back to Baker Street. His right hand and his _hard member_ couldn't wait a second.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3.<strong>

Sherlock smiled. A new text from Lestrade meant a promising case and a day away from John. Not like they were fighting, but it was the third day of the week off _sex _he said he was going to survive.

And things were getting rather difficult.

But a dead body wasn't going to arouse him, and John was going to be working. The equation was perfect.

Dead woman, several bruises on her throat, arms and legs. Her wedding ring had been removed and there were clear signs of struggle.

Boring.

But at least he didn't think about John for the whole day. It hurt him in his chest but mostly important, in his _crotch_.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4.<strong>

It was Sunday, and he agreed with John to share sundays and not work. For anything in the world.

They were being lazy enough to not leave their places in their armchairs to get up, get the remote and change the channel. They were watching an old documental programme about the Second World War and when it finished, they were watching a weird show about _taboos_.

_"Some couples enjoy certain activities in their bed such as domination and-"_

"John-"

_"Obedience. When the man is in charge, he's described or named as The Master and-"_

"John, would you turn it off-"

But the Doctor was deeply lost in the programme to pay any attention to his husband, who crossed his legs furiously over his visible _erection_.

Sherlock cursed inside and made his own way to the bathroom, and John just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5.<strong>

Monday. Sherlock opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand over his shoulder.

"_Wakey wakey,_Sherlock." Sang Watson, smiling warmly to his husband. He loved when Sherlock wake up with a mess of dark curls in his head and very red and pluffy eyes. He even had some marks from the pillow down his face.

"Nowakiddayown-"

"What?."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

They made their way to the kitchen and Sherlock sat in his usual place in the table when John just leaned over the counter and handed him a cup of tea.

Chapters ago I told you about how _arousing_ Sherock found John's hands when he handed him a cup. And you have to add the fact that some men have morning _erections_and-

"Got plans?."

"No."

"Pity. Then you could do the laundry, you know? I couldn't find proper pair of pants to wear today so I have to use _these_."

John Watson was wearing a pair of dark and very tight jeans he wasn't wearing in a very long time since he had put on some weight.  
>And those jeans were dangerously tight down in his <em>crotch<em>.

"John-"

"Well, I better be off or I'll be late today. Please love, do the laundry. I love you."

The blonde man kissed his husband cheek, took the dark coat with him and closed the door behind him. Sherlock closed his eyes and sighed.

The basket was full of clothes and he wondered if Mrs Hudson had some laundry powder.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6.<strong>

It was late, and John was cooking some pasta. The kitchen was surprisingly clean, free of chemical compounds, test tubes and petri dishes. With the help of Mrs Hudson, Sherlock moved all his experiments upstairs to his husband's old room, product of John and their landlady's complains.

The Detective was deeply lost in his website when he heard John calling him for dinner.

"Spaghetti and sauce."

They started eating and everything was fine, until John leaned over the table and _licked_ the corner of his lips.

"You got sauce in your mouth, and it tasted _exquisite _on them. Coming?" The ex Soldier gestured him to go to sleep. The dark haired man just shook his head and smiled slightly. "Work."

"Oh, don't stay up so late!."

"I won't..."

This time, the large sofa was the witness of another frustated man and a very solitary _wank_.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7.<strong>

Once he opened his grey eyes, Sherlock met his landlady's figure opening the windows with a frown between her eyebrows.

"Sherlock, it's not decent to sleep till so late young man! Oh, What's that smell? Don't tell me you _pee_ yourself in your sleep-"

"Why would I do that!."

The old lady ignored his sudden anger and handed him a piece of paper with John's handwriting on it.

"I found this on the floor, I think it's for you. Well, it wouldn't be for me since... well, I'm going down to make lunch, I'll call you soon."

The young man noted the nervousness of his landlady's voice and read the note.

_**THE WEEK ENDS TODAY. WAIT FOR ME IN BED AND YOUR DESPAIR WILL BE OVER TONIGHT. I'LL MAKE THE WAIT WORTH IT.**_

_**JOHN XXX**_

Sherlock smiled and glanced at his watch. He couldn't wait his _husband_ to be back again.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR CUT IT HERE, WHERE THE ACTION BEGINS!<strong>

***Notes:**

**-The 'Banana scene' is inspired in my trip to the supermarket and a gay couple were buying bananas and saying naughty things to each other, I deleted their conversation of course.**

**-The taboo programme is real, I saw it in NatGeo Latin America.**

**(useless notes, I know).  
><strong>

**CAN'T STOP THINKING IF JOHN WILL MAKE THE LONG WAIT WORTH IT...**


	38. Sex Toys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.**

**A.N: Thanks to the lovely LaughterNeverDies for being my beta. You should go and read her stories, she's an amazing writer. **

**WARNINGS: THIS ONE IS GRAPHIC AND KINKY (thanks to the lovely NivalKenival). YOU ARE WARNED.**

**DEDICATED TO LaughterNeverDies and NivalKenival.**

* * *

><p>His grey eyes were glued to every single clock he could find in the building. Sherlock couldn't stop his landlady and her invitation to have lunch with her. He really appreciated her, he really did, but he couldn't keep a decent conversation when his mind and his penis were concentrated on one thing: John.<p>

"I have some cake-"

"And I'm full now. I had better be going upstairs. Lots of experiments to study, shops to go to and-"

"You never go to the shops, Sherlock."

"Mrs Hudson, why don't you spend the night with Mrs Turner? It has been a long time since you shared another night together polishing your old jewellery and watching old episodes of Dowtown Abbey-"

"But-"

"I won't lie to you, you're my landlady and housekeeper and certainly, after the more than two thousand times you said the opposite you know you are. Now, I shall go upstairs to get ready for a full night with my husband who has been ignoring me for a week."

The old lady smiled and let her young tenant go upstairs and then she called Mrs Turner. It was going to be a girl's night.

Sherlock cleaned the flat and-yes, don't stop, you have read well- Sherlock cleaned the flat and after an hour it looked like Buckingham Palace. He glanced at the bed and then a dilemma was just lying there where his husband and he were supposed to be doing naughty things in a few hours. Should he make their bed or leave it just like it was, unmade? After analyzing the possibilities, he decided to take a shower. It was almost five pm and John was coming at any moment. The shower was quick. But now the big deal was what to wear. A suit? Pyjama pants and dressing gown? If he was going to wear a suit, which shirt was he going to wear? Purple, white, blue... Pink?

Sherlock decided to wear a dark tailored suit and his purple shirt, all perfectly fitted to his slender body. He smiled at his own reflection in the mirror and remembered all those moments when John used to do very good things to him while he was wearing that shirt.

He waited, and waited, and waited. It was almost eight pm and there wasn't any sign of John Watson. Holmes even considered the idea of calling him, but he wasn't going to show himself as a desperate man, sinking in the depths of his own despair, even when he was dying to meet those thin lips and fuck John's delicious body. But he heard the door and his hubby chatting with Mrs Hudson. Apparently she was leaving to spend the night with her neighbour. Perfect. They were going to make all the noises they wanted. Sherlock smirked. He was going to make John Watson scream his name and beg-

"Hello love. I see you were impatient to see me. Why don't we go to our room? I, I have something I want to show you."

"I have proved you right, John. I survived. The great Sherlock Holmes can live without sex-" They kissed, well, John kissed Sherlock so hard the detective knew his lips were going to be bruised or why not, bleeding.

John gave one step forward and Sherlock gave two backwards. And soon enough they were in their room. The taller man collapsed on their bed, while the Doctor licked his lips and started undressing his husband.

"Move."

The Detective moved until his body was in the middle of their large bed and his back was resting against the wood headboard. His eyes widened when he saw what John had in his hands.

"You know, I always thought that I'd never set foot in a sex shop but-" John took two handcuffs dressed with purple velvet fabric- I needed these and I couldn't go and ask Lestrade for a spare pair, could I?"

"John-"

"Hush, Sherlock."

He handcuffed his lover. One hand to one side of the bed and then John continued with the procedure. One by one, his clothes fell to the floor. He could see how hard the other man was and decided to do something to impose that.

"No watching."

This time, the Soldier covered Sherlock's eyes with a tie and inhaled his scent, sending shivers rippling down the man's spine.

Sherlock Holmes-Watson bit his lip. Being blindfolded, not able to see his husband undressing himself and being handcuffed was something so new. Even the air of the room was different. His other four senses were alert for the next movement or touch on his body.

Touch. He could feel, against the hot air filling the room, the cool, soft material of the handcuffs. They were small for his wrist and the minimal movement could leave bruises.

Smell. Sherlock's nostrils were flared. The air smelled like John, and John smelled like tea and latex gloves. There was a new smell, a smell he couldn't recognize and made him open his whole hard-drive and search for it.

Taste. His mouth was dry. He needed John. The previous kisses weren't enough.

But then, Sherlock realized the new smell also held a taste. John pushed a finger inside his mouth and instinctively the handcuffed man sucked that finger, as though he were sucking that man's cock. Holmes may be blindfolded, but he could sense, and feel John moans.

"What is this, Sherlock?"

"Nutella."

Hearing. Silence. There was silence until he heard things beating together. Things Sherlock couldn't see but maybe deduce through his other four senses.

Plastic. Plastic things.

Then something that wasn't making any sound but it was definitely something that had a constant movement.

Finally metallic things. Two metallic things which were hitting themselves together, making such a noise that was the only one filling the room.

John let him go, throwing the handcuffs to the floor and still blindfolded, Sherlock tried to remove the tie from his eyes.

"No watching I said."

The young man nodded while John placed a new element in his hands. A metallic object with a special structure for a special part of a man's body.

"John, is this-"

"Yes, it is. I want you to put it on me."

"It's dangerous-"

"Touch it. Feel it. And don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you."

The Detective nodded and extended his arms until he felt it. John was half hard, and it only made things easy. Sherlock took the triple cock ring and sliced it on John's penis. At the beginning, it was almost hanging from his crotch, being a one or two sizes bigger, but then John took his hand with his own and stroked himself using his husband's right hand.

John was hard and Sherlock smiled. The metallic ring wasn't hanging anymore and now it was tightened and pressed against that sensitive skin. In just seconds, Sherlock had opened that folder in his mind catalogued as 'sex'. Cock rings were meant to, well, this triple cock ring was meant to restrain the testicles, intensifying the sensation of orgasm by forcing the testicles to stay away from the body. And the young man couldn't help but trust John wasn't going to hurt him when his hands, being his own eyes, felt the surface and the hardness of his husband's penis.

John smiled and decided that it was time to let Sherlock see the view.

"I couldn't decide which one you would prefer, so I got both."

John, who was standing naked with a triple cock ring and a bestial erection between his legs, was also holding two new elements in each hand: in his left, he had a dildo. A human penis shaped dildo. It was long and big and in amazement, the taller man's eyes danced until he met the other element in John's right hand: a silicone purple anal bead. And Sherlock Holmes-Watson forgot how to breathe.

Because John Watson, ex Captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers of her Majesty's Royal Army, Doctor, husband, friend, partner, had bought them sex toys.

"John-"

"Since you can't talk, I'll decide for you, shall I? This one is for you" John raised his right hand showing him the anal bead as if it was a prize "and this one-" this time he raised his left hand showing the cock shaped dildo "I think this one will have to wait."

Watson kissed him again and started moving Sherlock's body as though he were a puppet master and his husband a lifeless toy. The taller man decided to do everything John wanted to do to him. This time there weren't going to be any impediments. Sherlock wanted and needed to give John everything he desired from him.

John pushed him until his back met the white, crisp and soon-to-be dirty sheets and let his mouth travel from Sherlock's throat to his crotch, leaving a sweet path of wet kisses along the way. Before the Detective could do or even say anything, John's mouth was taking his whole member. Sherlock arched his back and covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out with pleasure. John's mouth was working perfectly, sucking him with such a passion he thought he could die there, being taken by his lover. And when the orgasm was going to hit and fill his body, John stopped.

"Turn around."

The military tone filled the space between them and Sherlock moaned in protest. He needed release, and John was doing it perfectly. But then he realized what was coming next.

Little silicone balls were being introduced inside him, and he had to close his eyes and bit a pillow to prevent the screams he wanted to let go. Sherlock bent with his hands and knees resting on the mattress, his back to John. He could hear John chuckling darkly to himself. He was enjoying it. John Watson was enjoying the view: watching his husband being filled with waves of pleasure and pain, and the mix of both feelings were causing havoc inside Sherlock.

And John knew it.

"I'll make the whole week worth it, Sherlock. Just, relax."

And once the balls were fully inside Sherlock's entrance, John started removing one by one, slowly and then fast, preparing Sherlock for what was coming now.

"Ahh! John...!"

John kneeled before Sherlock and stroked his member, collecting the precum and lubricating himself with it.

"Turn around. I want to see your face when I'm fucking you... when I'm giving it to you up the arse"

And the man did as he was told. John knelt between his long and pale limbs and put his legs over his thighs. Then, Sherlock's arms grabbed his husband's strong biceps. Just with a tiny glimpse to that hard cock he knew was going to be inside him just in seconds. The Consulting Detective nodded, letting John know he was ready. The Soldier penetrated his husband with a quick and rough thrust, filling him completely. The dark haired man moaned in pain and pleasure. He was feeling every inch of his husband's hard member inside him; its tip, its length and even the veins around it which were conducting a large amount of blood.

John had to thank the triple cock ring. Not like is member was under the normal average size, but it certainly had helped him. The enhanced length of his penis ached; add to the equation that both men haven't been touching themselves for a whole week... Seven days...

The man continued thrusting. At the beginning he did it slowly, moving himself in and out from inside his husband. And John Watson loved the view. Sherlock was fighting to keep his eyes open and his mouth shut, when he wanted to scream John's name and let the whole neighbourhood know John Watson was the best lover in London.

"Hard John.-ple-please."

"Beg Sherlock. Beg for me."

Sherlock sucked the blonde's earlobe, making him shiver.

"Please John- I-I-I beg you. Fuck-k me harder!"

The man on top prepared everything. He put a pillow under Sherlock's waist and raised his legs, letting them rest on his shoulders, making sure the new angle was going to make things easier and John buried his cock in the depths of Sherlock's entrance and started moving fast and hard, accomplishing his husband's requests. His thrust were so hard that the bed started moving and shaking from its place, hitting the walls and consequently leaving tiny holes and marks in the wallpaper. Sherlock let his hands grab the wooden back of the bed, trying to hold onto something.

"John! John! Ahhhhh right there! Haaaaard!"

John's mouth was open, in an 'o' shape, enjoying Sherlock screaming his name and arching his whole body, electrified with the pleasure he was giving him.

And it was priceless.

He could feel his erect penis hitting that sweet spot and causing waves of pleasure for both.

When finally the lovers found their rhythm, Sherlock cupped his husband's arse, trying to make the penetration deeper and burying his member more and more inside him. John kissed him again, and sucked his lips and his throat, leaving little love bite marks all around Sherlock's pale skin. They didn't speak. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans and their erratic breaths and the bed moving over the floor and hitting the wall.

John was coming soon, he knew it but Sherlock didn't seem to be as close as he was. Maybe he needed some help, so he took his member which was being painfully stroked against their bellies and let his hand do something.

He stroked it so hard, making the man scream even more.

"John! I'm going to-"

And he came, screaming and moaning his name, arching his back and holding onto John's strong biceps. The Doctor continued inside him, thrusting a few more times until he came inside his husband and let his body fall over him. Sherlock removed the sweat from his pale forehead and John smiled at him, cuddling the taller man with his body.

Now they were trying to catch their breaths and calm themselves down when Sherlock grabbed the sweet jar from their bedside table and made his way down under the sheets. The cock ring worked as well as John expected. Maybe even more. After a good time shagging that man, he was still hard, full of lust and desire. He needed more, god knows he needed more and Sherlock knew it just with one look. The taller man used his index finger to decorate John's cock with the sweet substance and licked it. It reminded him of ice cream. But his husband's penis inside his mouth was taster than chocolate ice cream. Nothing could taste better than John. And once he had removed all the Nutella from his Doctor's penis, he hesitated for a moment, but then knew what was for the best.

"I want you."

Sherlock sat at the end of the bed, his long legs hanging from the edge of the mattress. His grey eyes, fixated on his lover's blue ones, were arousing enough to make John want another round. But the man didn't have any strength left in his legs. He had been thrusting and filling Sherlock for what felt like ages, and no matter how much he wanted to be as close as he always wanted to his husband, John couldn't move.

"Sit over me. I'll do the rest."

John's legs were shaking. But eventually he made it and he did as he was told. His back was glued to Sherlock's stomach. Both men could feel their chests moving and their hearts beating together in unison. When the blonde man sat over his lover, Sherlock penetrated him completely. Soon, his long and pale hands were on John's hips, moving him up and down, and thrusting inside every time the Doctor's arse met the Detective's crotch. Sherlock's hand moved John's head, letting it fall to his right side and sucked his earlobe and kissed his scarred shoulder, sending John waves of pleasure. That only made John moan even more and he started to move himself faster. The taller man didn't lose grip of John, using all the strength of his arms he had to raise and lower his body up and down and thrust hard, making John collapse over him with his cock exploding, releasing all his warm semen over both of them.

Sherlock sighed and laughed, kissing John's back. After all that pain, loneliness and need, a whole mix of feelings, after that whole week in which they didn't touch, Sherlock was happy. Happy because he was lying naked with the man of his life, the first and the only man he had ever loved.

"We forgot our new friend."

John had his eyes closed while his husband was happily clinging to his figure with his curly head over his chest.

"How did you do it, John? I have to say I could have never deduced about the sex shop."

"I told you I was going to make this week worth it."

"The anal bead, the handcuffs, the dildo, the cock ring... I am missing something, aren't I?"

John smiled and removed a cock shaped vibrator from under the pillow. "I wasn't that sure but, want to try this?"


	39. A Demon and a Vibrator

**I do not own Sherlock.**

**A.N: Thanks to LaughterNeverDies for being my beta :)**

**Warnings: Curses.**

* * *

><p>The sky was pink and under his naked feet he could feel the softness of the clouds. Soft, warm and sweet clouds. In his dreams, John could fly and even sleep over the spongy white clouds.<p>

It wasn't a foreign dream, no. It was an almost every day dream in which the Soldier even had wings and could fly all over London and see everything.

John hadn't said a word about his current dreams to his husband. He knew perfectly how Sherlock felt about dreams, and how the detective had catalogued them and others of their kind as 'dull'.

But he was submerged in the softness and warmth of the clouds in that weird but perfect pink sky when he felt an index finger digging in his back and then under his ribs. The finger was long and cold and he could feel the nail of that finger softly cut.  
>Manicured hand. Long finger. Cold skin.<p>

Who could have been waking him up from that sweet and peaceful dream but Sherlock Holmes Watson?

"John."

"..."

"John."

"..."

"John."

"..."

"John!"

"..."

"Joooooohn... the jam company brought you one hundred jars of strawberry jam just for you..."

"..."

"John!"

"..."

Defeated, completely defeated Sherlock sighed and looked in his drawer for something to use to wake his John up. It wasn't that late, and it was John's free day. He knew the good Doctor loved to stay in bed as long as the world allowed him to in his free days but it was boring to be alone and the telly wasn't helping. John threw all his gun's bullets into the toilet and there wasn't any other way to finish his yellow smiley face in the wall.

He smiled. The taller man, the only person awake in Two Hundred and Twenty One B Baker Street took the searched item and turned it on.

Sherlock walked slowly until he was a few inches away from John. The object in his hand was moving from one side to another. It was lifeless but it looked like something that was desperate to be used.

"John..."

The dark haired man removed the duvets and the sheets from his husband's body, revealing the shirtless man wearing only a pair of dark blue pyjama pants and nothing more.

It was perfect.

He let the vibrator object travel from John's jaw to his belly button and then to his crotch over his pants.

In his sleep, John was being dragged by a tall, dark curly haired demon with grey eyes. He had two red horns jutting from his head and a long red tail. The Doctor tried to hold himself from the cloud he was sleeping over curling his hands into fist, but the white cotton clouds disappeared between his fingers. The demon was dragging him back to reality and he couldn't do anything to stop him.

"Fuck off."

"John!"

"Tell Benedict I can't go-"

"Who's Benedict! John!"

"..."

"John!"

"..."

"I'll let you know the Lottery's numbers."

Finally, John understood the clouds weren't going to be back any time soon. He was back again on Earth and nothing was going to change that at least in for a few long hours. He let his blue eyes open and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was nine a.m. and he sighed, turning around to see the demon, the same demon that dragged him from that soft cloud.

"It's nine a.m. Sherlock. It's my free day and you know the only thing I asked you, I begged you to do was let me sleep till late this day. Now tell me what was so important that you needed to dig my ribs with your cold finger in a winter morning-"

"I'm bor-"

"Don't you fucking dare say you're bored because I'll say fuck off and I'll mean it. Now, think it through this time; what was so important, Sherlock?"

"I... was... bored?"

Sherlock pouted and John rolled his eyes. The blonde man took the duvet with his hands and covered his body again, trying to get himself warm again and maybe recover the sleep. But he knew he wasn't going to glue his eyes shut again. If there's one thing you should know about John Watson it's that the poor man, once he's awake, finds it impossible to go back to sleep, no matter what time is.

"Fuck off."

And when John turned around, Sherlock opened his mouth in annoyance. He could outlive God just to have the last word.

He was Mr. Punchline after all.

"I should have said that."

And there was gone the last drop of John Watson's patience.

"It's not my fault you're bored, is it? If you're so bored, go and do the shopping, do the laundry, clean the flat, read a book, I don't care! Do something-"

"But you are John!-"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"That means you should keep me entertained."

Watson laughed. Because no matter how stupid the argument was, because it was stupid, Sherlock's face was priceless. In fact, Sherlock's image was priceless. He was wearing his pyjamas and his night gown, a pair of green slippers and he was holding the cock shaped vibrator in his right hand. And it was moving from one side to another and obviously his husband had forgotten the fact that it was on.

"And who's Benedict?"

"A guy who looks like you, the one you said he has a strange name and a jaguar voice."

"Oh, that one you had to put your Union Jack cushion over you to hide an erection from me. I was observing-"

"Don't change the subject. I'm awake now and I'm sure I won't be back to sleep till night. What do you want to do?"

It surprised Sherlock. It really did.

Because he was hoping another cursing sentence from John's lips or maybe a slamming door, but not what he actually said.

And it surprised him in such a way, that he couldn't think of anything to do.

"I-"

An arm snaked under the duvet and grabbed him, a hard erection was pressing against his thighs.

"Morning _sex_, Sherlock?"

"You have a better idea, Doctor Watson?"

John smiled. The demon that woke him up from his sweet dream wasn't that bad after all.


	40. Old memories

**I do not own Sherlock.**

**A.N: Unbetad, any mistake is mine and I apologise beforehand.  
>Sorry, this one is short.<br>**

* * *

><p>"John."<p>

Watson, without leaving his book sighed tiredly. He was wearing the new pair of glasses the Doctor had prescribed for him. He was getting old, he knew it, and the years were heavy on his shoulders.

After a long, tedious and painful discussion, John agreed to stay at home and work just a few days per week. He was a stubborn man, yes. But Sherlock didn't want him to work ten to twelve hours, every day, every week. He was tired and at his age he needed some rest.

John hated to be at home. He really did. He couldn't stand the fact he was being supported by his husband and not by himself. Well, working three days per week wasn't that bad, he still had money but he didn't like when the one going to Tesco or paying the bills was Sherlock.

"John, are you listening to me?."

He raised his blue and tired eyes and nodded. "I'm not deaf, yet"

Sherlock Holmes Watson nodded and left his computer. John couldn't understand how the man could keep himself that young. He had not visible wrinkles and a few white hairs in that black head and still he was the picture of youth.

"John, do you want to go to bed? We can take a nap."

They just had lunch and food slowed him down. He could feel his eyelids heavier. He nodded and both men made their way to their bedroom together.

Both lay on their backs till Sherlock rolled to John's side to rest his head over the ex Army Doctor's chest. His husband's heartbeats were slow and peaceful, that it helped him to sleep every night.

"Sherlock, are you awake?"

"Yes John"

"Do you remember that time when I asked you to buy milk and you came home with a jar of Nutella?"

The Consulting Detective smiled. Of course he remembered. It was the first time he tasted that sweet thing and hen loved it. Even when it was on John's cock. But the tone of John's voice was so calm and funny at the same time Sherlock couldn't help but laugh.

"I do remember, yes. I had a stomach ache that afternoon-"

"And we ended up doing it"

"We did"

After a long pause, in which Sherlock convinced himself John was asleep, the Doctor's voice filled the little space between them.

"I'm sorry Sherlock"

"What for?"

"I can't be with you if I don't take a stupid _pill_"

Sherlock couldn't say a word. He was speechless. What he supposed to say? What do husbands say in that moment?

They kissed and John let a hand caress that curly head. His fingertips traced imaginary patterns in the Detective's scalp and Sherlock closed his grey eyes relaxed.

"I love you John."

"I love you too, Sherlock."

* * *

><p><strong>I think the final act is coming soon. Not sure when, yet.<strong>


	41. Actinides

**My sincere apologies for not updating this story. This is certainly the last one before the end, so expect one or two more chapters. Aaaaand, I'm planning to write a very good slashy end so if you like slashy Johnlock, alert this story. I'll try to update the last chapter/chapters as soon as I can. _  
><em>And review for the well being of Sherlock and Jawn!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His pale and muscled chest was against the cold wall of their room. His face was just inches away from his periodic table of chemical elements hanging on the same wall. Sherlock really didn't care if John was going to break his sternum or any of his ribs, he couldn't care less to be honest. But John was the only one who knew how the great Detective loved to be pressed against that wall and how John Watson loved to exert that presion and force over his husband's back.<p>

Another thrust and his hard member was meeting the wall again. His precome was already leaving stains on that beloved wall and while he tried to keep his eyes on the periodic table he was also feeling the urge to close those grey eyes after those waves of pleasure hit his body again.

"John-"

"The Actinides, Sherlock"

"Actinium... Thorium... Ah!" A thrust. "Protectinium... Uranium... Neptunium... Plutonium... Jawn!" Another thrust. The blonde man had both of his hand on his husband's body. His left in his left bony hip and his right in his stomach, trying to grab all the amount of skin he could to push himself inside Sherlock.

"There are more, Sherlock..."

"Americium... Curium... Ah Jawnnnnn!" The doctor was moving fast inside his lover, hitting his prostate with every thrust and he was so sure he was going to explode soon.

"Say them before I come..."

"Berkelium... Californium... Einsteinium... Fermium... Mendelevium!"

"Good boy"

And finally both men fall to the floor, Sherlock on John's lap who was still inside him. According to Sherlock's memory, that was the best shag he had after a row.

Because make up sex was always good. And sometimes, when Sherlock wanted John, when he desired him to be rough and sometimes violent with him, the detective knew what to do in order to get what he wanted from his John.

_"I don't like him"_

_John looked at him tiredly and removed his reading glasses from his eyes to start a new row. And John was so used to this. He knew Sherlock was always going to say something about his friends just to start a fight and end up against the nearest wall or over the kitchen table._

_And John followed Sherlock._

_"I don't care if you don't like him. Robert is my friend and I'll go with him to that pub for a one or two pints every Friday night"_

_"You like him, right?"_

_"I don't like him, Sherlock. You know what I like"_

_"Ah, John. You are so predictable. You are going to start again with that phrase 'why would I eat salad when I have a-"_

_"Stop it, Sherlock!"_

_"No, I won't stop until-"_

_"Until what, Sher?"_

_John had cornered Sherlock on their room and now the Detective's back was pressed against the wall._

_Sherlock smiled, because he was going to get what he wanted. As always. A rough, violent, hard and senseless shag._


	42. The End

**Author's Note: I know I've been a complete stupid for never updating this again. Sorry! This fic was the first smut thing I've ever written and reading old chapters I feel sort of ashamed of myself for my grammatical mistakes and for my stupid and silly chapters. Will correct and edit all of them at some point in the future. Maybe I could re post this fic, who knows. **

**This is the last chapter. This happens shortly after John and Sherlock start their relationship.**

**Thanks for following and reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em>"Today in BBC World News - The conflict between both countries has been..."<em>

Sherlock groaned and stared at John who was comfortably sitting on his armchair, a cup sitting on the little table, his eyes closed. The detective could feel John snoring, his hand, which was underneath his chin, supporting its weight, was about to fall and maybe wake the good doctor.

He slowly, but very slowly crawled on the floor until he was between John's legs. It wasn't difficult to reach John's zipper and pull it down.

It wasn't all difficult until John opened his eyes and stared at him, first sleepily and then sort of annoyingly.

"Sherlock..."

"I'm bored."

"So you were going to unzip my trousers?"

"It was obvious," Sherlock rolled his eyes and returned to his armchair. "I'm bored. So I thought I might as well suck you off."

John chuckled. "You were bored so you thought the best thing to do was sucking me off?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you think that maybe you could help Mrs Hudson with her basement? Or maybe wash the dishes?"

"No."

John rubbed his eyes and went back to the news. He stretched his legs, yawned and soon he focused on the news about the flooding somewhere in Asia, the heat wave in South America and the freezing cold in the States.

"What are you even watching that?"

John ignored him.

Sherlock insisted. "You know we could always go to my room and have sex. I have handcuffs."

John ignored him.

"I pick-pocketed Lestrade yesterday. Thought they may come in handy. Maybe I can handcuff you to the bed."

Nothing.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

Sherlock turned the telly off. "I'm bored."

"So? Wash the dishes. Help Mrs Hudson with her basement," John said tiredly, turning the telly on again. "There are at least six pairs of eyeballs in the fridge you haven't experimented with yet."

"I want to have sex."

"We had sex this morning."

Sherlock shrugged. "So?"

"Sherlock, this has to stop," John said, standing up and taking his empty cup to the sink where he started washing the dishes. The detective followed him closely. "Occupy yourself in more useful things."

"Helping Mrs Hudson with her basement?"

"Yes."

"That's not useful."

John dried his hands and looked at Sherlock. "Sherlock, we have to keep our hands off for a while. This is not normal."

"What is it?"

"The sex!" John exploded. "You're a demanding sex machine and my dick is about to fall off!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "John, you're a doctor. You know better than anyone that penises can't fall off -"

"No, they can't but have you heard of -"

"John."

Sherlock walked to the doctor and pushed him until he was leaning against the counter. The detective's long fingers started working on John's belt and zipper while his mouth did delicious and rather insane things to the doctor's lips. "John," he breathed and kissed him again in the way he knew made John melt. "John... you know how much you like this."

"Sherlock -"

"_John_," Sherlock bit his lower lip. "John, I think Mycroft is watching."

So far Sherlock could feel John's growing erection with his palm. He knew it was just a question of mere seconds, a few long kisses, languid touches and John was going to be nice and hard for him. But now that he had mentioned his brother, well, the name and the mere thought of Mycroft could be a bit of a put off.

John felt Sherlock's hand on his erection. "What?"

"Mycroft knows..." another kiss. "I think he's watching."

Now this was very weird.

"What?!"

The detective knelt before John and swallowed as much of John as possible until the tip of his nose was against his hips. John swallowed a curse and bit his fist before letting out a loud cry. The bastard was on his knees sucking him off as if he was a bloody damn expert with a degree in blowjobs. They started shagging just two days ago and in forty eight hours they had already fucked surely more than twenty times already. Sometimes in the rush of the moment and in between the pleasure of having, possessing Sherlock's body John wondered if Sherlock had ever sucked any other cocks before.

The bastard could certainly take cock.

Because now John stood still, frozen like an old statue in a museum while Sherlock _bloody-cock-lover_ Holmes was giving him the best blowjob of his life as if he were in Britain's blowjobs national championship.

"Sherlock, I'm close -"

And then, Sherlock pulled back and took him to the living room. "Here, fuck me here."

"Sherlock, Mrs Hudson -"

"She already knows we're shagging. She won't come in."

"Sherlock -"

Too late, Watson. The detective was already naked and tossing a bottle of lube he had found under the sofa. "Mycroft is watching."

"You know it doesn't help, right?"

Sherlock smirked in a very sexy way he knew John liked. "I want to prove him he's wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"You."

What the fuck? "What the hell are you talking about?"

John suddenly found himself being undressed until he was as naked as the day he was born. Sherlock leaned down and sucked his earlobe seductively.  
>He whispered something to the good doctor's ear and smiled as soon as he was told to be on his hands and knees and get ready.<p>

John chuckled and pounded hard into the detective. "Mycroft is so wrong."

And underneath him Sherlock chuckled because he could and he knew he would _always_ get what he wants.

"John," he panted.

"What?"

"I lied."

John smiled and continued fucking him hard. "Did you?"

"He's watching though."

"You're going to get more that you bargained for, Mr Holmes."

Suddenly, he was being flipped over until he was on his back. His long legs were on John's waist, clinging needy. Their lips met again in a frantic, passionate and violent kiss.

"John."

"Hmm?"

"I lied."

"When you said you loved me?"

Sherlock merely nodded when he felt John's hips slamming against his. "Ye- Yes."

"I know."

Of course he didn't lie. But it was funny to see Sherlock trying.

It was funny to see him like that, all displayed for him, begging for him.

It wasn't until both had orgasmed and collapsed together that John realised the mess they'd made. They were nothing but tangled limbs, sweaty bodies pressed together on the sofa, clothes all around the living room, the telly already forgotten as Sherlock's mobile which was annoyingly ringing.

"Your phone."

"It's Mycroft."

"Turn it off then."

They ignored it until it stopped ringing. They stayed there, in each other's arms.

It wasn't until Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's chest that he smiled again. "I have power over you, John Watson."

"Sherlock... for how long do you think this is going to last?"

The detective opened his mouth, a very clever, rather stupid answer about to leave his mouth when he smiled and looked at the man next to him.

"Until your dick falls off."

John chuckled.

**The end.**


End file.
